Our Story
by kurtofsky4eva
Summary: This story picks up after the Valentine's episode, but is completely AU after that. No suicide, no Klaine – sorry, 100% Kurtofsky. This is written jointly by Kurtofsky4eva and Melissa. Maier. 902; beta provided by Gayforkurt. We don't own Glee or the characters; we just like to borrow them for our imagination. We hope you'll enjoy it…
1. Chapter 1

**OUR STORY**

**...**

_**A/N 1: This story picks up after the Valentine's episode, but is completely AU after that. No suicide, no Blaine – sorry, 100% Kurtofsky. This is written jointly by **__**Kurtofsky4eva**__** and **__** Melissa. Maier. 902****; b**__**eta provided by **__**Gayforkurt**__**. We don't own Glee or the characters; we just like to borrow them for our imagination. We hope you'll enjoy it…**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Day After Valentine's Day**

**Dave Karofsky's POV:**

Why's my phone going off now? Azimio doesn't usually text me in class, if he's even still speaking to me. Let's see…

Huh, a text from Kurt? Shit, I wonder what's going on now. After the almost pitying way Kurt had spoken to me last night when I gave him the note with my declaration of love, this is the last thing I was expecting. I slide my finger over the text icon and I can feel a huge smile crawl across my face. I drop my hand below the desk so no one else will see what I'm doing.

_From Kurt: Good morning, David. I hope I'm not waking up such a handsome gorilla this morning :) Text me, I have much to tell you..._

_xo Kurt  
Feb 15 9:33 AM_

What the_? Fancy – no, Kurt – wants me to text him? I look up to see if anyone is watching and then tap out a quick reply, my hand a little shaky from sudden nerves.

_**Fancy?! What's going on, everything okay?  
xo - Dave  
Feb 15 9:38 AM**_

Within minutes a reply was pinging back and my heart thudded as I wondered what could be coming.

_From Kurt: xo huh? I thought I was the only one who signed that way – very nice surprise.  
On to the good news: I am officially hobbit-free! Although one day I hope he and I can be friends, I sadly realized he's not the one for me.  
xo Kurt  
Feb 15 9:43 AM_

Wait – what? Kurt dumped Blaine? My heart gave a tiny lurch, if that was possible, and I stared at the phone as if I could actually see Kurt's beautiful face on the tiny screen. I hadn't meant to send the hugs and kisses icon, it just happened. But hey, it wasn't as if I hadn't just made a fool of myself the night before, declaring my love for Kurt at a restaurant while wearing a god-damn gorilla suit! I can't really feel any shame now; it's too late for that.

Damn, Fancy had finally dropped the over-gelled, bowtie-wearing clown he'd met at that snooty all-boys school! My head feels a little woozy because that's the best damn thing I've heard in a long time. I just barely restrain myself from whooping and giving a ridiculous fist pump in the air. I'm sure my grumpy math teacher wouldn't be too happy with that kind of behavior. I settle down a bit, though, even if I can still feel a smile lingering on my face. I don't waste any time replying.

_**You started it first, Fancy.  
So, you're a few pounds lighter. Glad to know. :D  
How does it feel to be hobbit-free?  
xx - Dave  
Feb 15 9:45 AM**_

Kurt replies almost immediately and I can feel myself flush a bit at the thought that he's taking time out of whatever class he's in over at McKinley. I kinda feel a little bad still that I'm here and he's all the way across town. It would have been so cool to be able to look up in the hallways and see him passing, that sexy Kurt strut doing all sorts of things to my heart rate… and areas farther south. In fact, if I hadn't been such a dick about my hidden feelings and resorted to bullying him, we could have been doing a lot more than texting now!

_From Kurt: Oh, really... well I always finish what I start. :p  
It feels kinda liberating, actually. There hasn't been that spark in a long time – if you know what I mean.  
I thought a lot about what you said last night... did you mean it?  
BTW, Tana says hi, as she's breathing down my neck right now...  
xox Kurt  
Feb 15 9:48 AM_

I snort quietly; Santana Lopez was the reason that I'm even able to text Kurt like this now. If she hadn't approached me and practically blackmailed me into being beards for each other, Kurt wouldn't have returned to McKinley. Kurt felt safe enough from me to the point where, as part of an anti-bullying group, I would walk him to classes. Still, I ended up at this school, far from him, and I've only seen him a few times since then, most recently last night at that Valentine's Day event at Breadstix.

I quickly type out a reply, flicking a look every now and then to the front of the class and then to the sides, hoping that I was being sneaky enough. Some of the guys here are pretty rough, but nowhere as bad as Azimio and I had been back at McKinley.

_**I meant every word, Fancy. And sparks and hobbits don't go well together – too much gel. ;D  
Say 'hi' to Satan for me - best beard ever...  
and you should watch where you point that P, Fancy.  
xox - Dave  
Feb 15 9:52 AM**_

My heart thuds because yes, I meant what I said, except maybe I would have sounded more definite about it. Who declares their love saying "I think…" in a Valentine's Day card? I shake my head at myself but I'm pretty stoked that Kurt seems to have had a change of heart. I would never in a million years think that it had anything to do with me but apparently that's just what happened.

I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest and I wish that I was anywhere but in class right now. Maybe I can ask to be excused; I'm sure I look flushed so maybe the teacher will buy it if I say I don't feel well? Hmmm, it's worth a try.

As I'm walking out of class, trying to look pathetic after getting Mr. Booth's permission to go to the Nurse, I hear the ping of Kurt's incoming text. I stop just outside of the classroom door to look at it.

_From Kurt: Every word? I think I might need to hear them again...__ and again... and again :p_

_And what do sparks go well with? :)  
XXOO Kurt  
PS: 'Satan'? Very clever and fitting...  
Feb 15 9:55 AM_

I suppress a laugh at that and then move away quickly from the door in case Mr. Booth had heard me. I fire back a response as I head to one of the courtyards that dotted the school's grounds. No one was there, of course, so I know I'd be safe until lunchtime.

_**Wasn't a Boy Scout but I know about rubbing... and sparks.  
*o* - Dave  
Feb 15 9:57 AM**_

Shit! I don't know what got into me to write that! Kurt can be a bit snippy but, in a way, it's his fault for being so flirty. I feel myself cringe as I wait for his response, which wasn't long in coming.

_From Kurt: I think we may need to explore this spark fetish you have :)  
Any others I should know about? :p  
xox Kurt  
Feb 10:00 AM_

I sigh and then grin, knowing I must look ridiculous. There's that tongue icon again. He's got to have an idea what he's doing to me. He's basically giving me permission to up the stakes here and I'm not going to ignore it. Still, I don't want to overstep any boundaries he might have.

_**Damn, Fancy, that just got away from me...  
but yeah, I'd love to explore everything with you. What do you have in mind?  
xox Dave  
Feb 15 10:05 AM**_

I wait, staring at my phone, once again wishing this was face-to-face. Well, maybe not because I'm sure there's still some red in my face. I've never felt like this about anybody before; those Cheerios that I've tried to hook up with don't count. I've never done the whole girlfriend thing and, of course, Santana was a whole different deal. The ping makes me jerk as my attention centers back on the phone.

_From Kurt: Sorry David that was my lame attempt at flirting... as you can see I am not very good at it.  
Now I'm feeling pretty awkward so... moving on, what do you have planned for today?  
xo Kurt  
Feb 15 10:09 AM_

My heart seems to be on a roller coaster of emotions because now I feel a flood of affection roll through me, picturing a rueful expression on his face as he typed that last message. I don't think his flirting is awkward at all; it's more than I am capable of, definitely, so I hurry to reassure him.

_**That didn't seem lame but what do I know... I heard about your coffee addiction. ;)  
So – Starbucks – around 4?  
xo Dave  
Feb 15 10:13 AM**_

I bite my lip as I wait; I'm not really anxious but everything about Kurt makes me feel a little on edge. I remember how when I used to shoulder check him I would feel this little thrill because my body had touched his. I didn't think whether what I'd done had hurt him because we jocks do it all the time to each other. If I had stopped to think about it, though, the very thing I liked about him – his slender, deceptively delicate body – should have made me realize I could have been hurting him.

The phone goes off again and once more I hold my breath as I read his reply.

_From Kurt: Really? Are you ready to be seen with me? I don't want to rush you... But I would love to spend time with you. _

_xo Kurt  
Feb 15 10:19 AM_

His question does make me pause because, as much as I want him and everything about him, I never thought about what being seen in public with him would mean. I chose Starbucks because I was never a big fan of The Lima Bean or Breadstix and I really didn't want to run into the usual McKinley crowd. Still, I pause before I reply because I don't want him to think I'm scared or anything. Well, maybe I am a little, but he doesn't have to know that.

_**Well, not the Bean... too many eyes on us there.  
So, it's a date? *fingers crossed*  
xoxo Dave  
Feb 15 10:22 AM**_

I wait, almost holding my breath again I'm so excited! I'm going on a date with Kurt Hummel and I'm sure I would have been asked back for my jock card if any of the guys could see me grinning like a fool at my phone.

_From Kurt: No need for crossed fingers, and I'll be there.  
Is there something I should or shouldn't wear for this date? (wink wink) :p  
xoxoxo Kurt  
Feb 15 10:25 AM_

Oh, wow, he has _NO_ idea what he's doing to me right now! I feel myself harden slightly as I think about some of the – okay, outrageous – fashions he's been known to wear to school. I love his legs and I'll go to my grave before I admit that to anyone but him. He wore a skirt to school one day and I was so out of it, Azimio asked me if I was coming down with something.

God, Kurt is so sexy, and before he got that Warbler douche as a boyfriend, I'm certain he didn't know that. He was so into wearing his clothes like armor that he never thought about the way he actually looked in them. I swear, all he thought about was that he was wearing the latest fashion; sometimes all I could think of was how easy or not it would be to take them off him!

Damn, now I'm staring at the phone in a daze, forgetting to reply. I quickly tap out a response and hit send, waiting almost impatiently for him to answer. I look up and around the courtyard and remember that I really do need to stop by the Nurse for a pass.

I jerk slightly as I realize that I haven't replied as yet and I tap out a response quickly.

_**Glad you can't see my face right now, Fancy!  
Wow, I'd say wear anything you like ... except that corset. ;)  
xoxo Dave  
Feb 15 10:32 AM**_

Oh man, that corset! The day he wore it I couldn't even say anything; like the douchebag I am, I let Azimio rag on him while I stood in the background. The way that thing looked on him should have been outlawed. All I could think, while I scowled as if I was upset by the whole thing, was how much I would struggle to get him out of that contraption. I was so glad that my clothes were baggy enough to hide the effect that damn corset had on me. I grin when his reply comes back real fast.

_From Kurt: But I like your face... it really is such a nice face, especially when you smile.  
Hey, what's wrong with my corset?! I rocked that look!  
xoxo Fancy  
Feb 15 10:34 AM_

I'd say he more than rocked that look and I had a good few days of flying solo, imagining him in all sorts of positions, naked but for that damn corset. Oh, yes… but I need to reply and I kinda shake my head as I try to reply in a way that would make sense and not sound like a pervert or something.

_**Yeah, but it nearly drove me crazy...and I can't apologize enough for being such a Neanderthal about it that day. You deserve better, Fancy.**_

_**Xoxo Dave  
Feb 15 10:37 AM**_

Man, I know my dad was hurt when he had to be called into school because of my bullying Kurt. Kurt had a right to call us Neanderthals because we should have known better, but we didn't behave better. I feel my face prickle with shame and I almost can't believe that Kurt is willing to give me a chance. Sure, he has been pretty cool after Tana and I started up that Bully Whips protection gig, but it's hard sometimes to forgive myself.

_From Kurt: First, David, I paid you a compliment which you ignored...  
Second, you've already apologized – like a lot – AND I already forgave you._

_Please let it go. I want to start over. Yesterday at Breadstix was an eye-opener for me_

_and I don't want to go backwards.  
Third, if my corset truly drove you crazy then there's just more reason for me to wear it. *wink wink*  
xxxo Fancy  
Feb 15 10:40 AM_

I chuckle to myself, trying to picture the mischievous look on his face as he was typing that. I can't wait to actually get to know him, apart from the fact he apparently likes my face. I can't see why – when I look in the mirror all I see is some big, hulking guy. The gorilla suit was perfect for me, really.

_**LOL! I didn't mean to be rude, it's just guys like me don't often get compliments. Thanks, Fancy... and I know I apologized but it will take some time for it to really register that you've forgiven me. And you in that corset just makes me wish other people weren't seeing you in it. TMI too soon?  
xoxox Dave  
Feb 15 10:43 AM**_

For real, though, if the fifth grade me could look in the future and see the Dave that had started bullying Kurt, he would have been just as disbelieving as my dad was. That was so painful, seeing the disappointment on Dad's face. I really don't know what came over me. I'll always be grateful that Kurt is not only beautiful, but a great person, too.

I smile when I tap the screen and see his new text. My spirits actually lift and I nod to myself as I read his response.

_From Kurt: I like this playful, flirty Dave, so no TMI. I hate that I have classes, but I'll see you soon. I can't wait!  
XoXo Fancy  
Feb 15 10:46 AM_

Yes! I can hardly wait too and it's a pain that we still have the rest of the school day to get through. I know I'll have to try hard not to drive like a madman to get home after school lets out. I don't know if I have any clothes that could impress Kurt but at least I can shower, shave and try not to look like some hulking idiot.

_**I don't know about flirty, Fancy, but I'm def looking forward to seeing you and what you'll be wearing. See you soon!  
xoxox Hamhock  
Feb 15 10:50 AM**_

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: Hey, folks, let us know what you think, okay? We would love to hear from you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Good night, Sweet Prince**

**...**

**A/N: Thank you, all of you wonderful people who read, reviewed and favorited our little story! Keep reading; it only gets juicier, we promise!**

**...**

**Kurt's POV**

When I get home from coffee with David I still feel as if I'm on cloud nine, skipping into my room, twirling around, before throwing myself on the bed. Who knew the boy who once bullied me and made my life hell could be a sweet, caring person under that mask. David made me feel like a million dollars tonight. The way he looked at me, the way he spoke to me, I swear I never felt so special. Certainly never by Blaine! That's not to say Blaine isn't/wasn't a good friend, just that he never made me feel as special.

I get up to perform my nightly routine and throw on some pajamas. I think I'll text David since I don't really want to say goodnight yet…

_David, I hope you made it home okay? I had an amazing time tonight, thank you!  
xxoxx Fancy  
Feb 16 9:30PM_

_**From David: G'night, Fancy, I had fun, really, and I wish the night didn't have to end so quickly.  
Sweet dreams... I know I'll have them.  
xxxxxx Dave  
P.S. Thanks for that outfit. ;)**_**  
**_**Feb 16 9:35PM**_

Awww, I wish it didn't have to end so quickly either. Gosh, flirting with Dave feels so good... and he's so responsive. I think this is what I've been missing. Sure Blaine was good to me, but I never felt like I was the priority like I do with Dave. I'm shallow enough to admit, at least to myself, that I really need to feel that I am number one to someone instead of it always being the other way around.

_You know, I'm not really tired... are you? If not, wanna chat?  
You are very welcome! Every moment is a fashion moment.  
I must say you looked pretty smokin' hot as well. ")  
xoxoxo Fancy  
Feb 16 9:38PM_

_**From David: Thank you... and no, I'm not tired but figured you had stuff to do...  
I thought you looked hot, too, in that purple shirt… and, whoa, those jeans!  
Do you use baby oil to get into them? :D  
xoxox Hamhock  
Feb 16 9:41PM**_

Oh, what a flirt! I really like this side of Dave. I have to remember to thank Santana when I see her tomorrow. I love all the little x's and o's at the end of his texts! _Annnd_ he looked so good tonight!

_Baby oil?! That would ruin the fabric, my silly boy.  
But you, WOW, I was quite impressed. It was really good to see you without that awful letterman jacket. I didn't know arms could be such a turn on. ")  
xoxox Fancy  
Feb 16 9:44PM_

_**From David: Glad you can't see how red my face is but thanks, I work out. :)  
I kinda like those super-tight skinnies you wear but I can't figure out how you get in – or out of them.  
xoxox Hamhock**_**  
**_**Feb 16 9:46PM**_

Hmm, I'm probably moving too fast, but you know what? I don't care. It is time to turn up the Hummel charm.

_Are you blushing, Dave? I bet you're extremely handsome when you blush. It must go well with your beautiful eyes.  
Oh, and you're making this too easy, Dave... but I could totally show you how easy it is to get me out of my jeans. Just say when. ")  
xoxox Fancy  
Feb 16 9:50PM_

_**From David: Whoa! Where's the pod? Is this the real Kurt Hummel?! \o/  
LOL! Damn, Fancy, I didn't know you were such a flirt!  
I'm loving this – and yes, my face is still red but I don't know about the beautiful eyes thing.  
I can't believe how lucky I am but I won't question it anymore, just enjoy...  
and I'd love to take you up real soon on that last offer. ;)  
xoxox Hamhock  
Feb 16 9:53PM**_

Okay, we are going to have to work on his confidence a bit. He's probably thinking about the shit I said in the locker room that day, damn it! I was angry and scared – I didn't mean it. Well, we'll just fix that now.

_Oh, David... of course you're handsome! You do have beautiful eyes and I found myself staring at your lips several times tonight. When you smile, it's so much better. I think I was too scared to notice before. Now that there is no fear, I'm discovering just how attractive you really are. I know I said some horrible things to you, but it was just the fear talking. Please accept my apology as I have accepted yours, and let's move forward.  
I've always been a flirt, just never had anyone to flirt with. Blaine was never into PDAs and, as evidenced by his behavior the other night, never really into me. I feel like I can be myself with you because we've already been through so much. I don't want to rush you, but I don't want to miss an opportunity to tell you how I feel either. I think we are both lucky.  
So, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow? We could go over to Westerville or Dayton if you're not comfortable in Lima.  
xoxox Fancy  
Feb 16 9:58PM_

I hope he accepts! I want to take him out and show him a good time. Hopefully he will relax. Oh, there's that drive-in in Westerville, too. Maybe I'll just look up times and see what's showing while I wait for his reply.

_**From David: Yes! Dinner would be great but I want you to choose as I trust you to go for only the finest. ;)  
You know by now how I feel about you but you don't know how much I love the way your eyes are a unique color. I can't tell what color they are from day to day and when I used to walk you to classes I had to pinch myself to stop from staring. You are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, no matter how we used to tease you. I know Tana calls you Lady Lips but it's not meant in a bad way because I know she envies you how soft they look. I would like to find out myself just how soft they are. ;)  
I love that you feel comfortable enough to move as fast as you want to and I will always follow your lead. I would spend every day with you if you gave me the chance, so be careful. You might just find yourself with a 200-lb shadow. :D  
So, this is me giving you permission to flirt with me as much as you want to. No complaints, just know that I've no practice at flirting but would love to learn with you.  
xoxoxo Hamhock  
Feb 16 10:03PM**_

Holy shit! That text was amazing. Surprise, surprise – this boy is constantly surprising me. Great, now I'm hard as a rock, thinking about him being my shadow…

_Awww, you are incredibly charming when you want to be. Please continue. No complaints from me either. At the risk of embarrassing myself and sounding like an enormous slut, I have to say I would love to have you as my shadow. ")  
I think we may need to revisit our first kiss. I'm sure we can do so much better. Then you can text Tana and rub it in. :p  
There is a great Thai place in Westerville that I would love to take you to, if you're up for it? There's also an old-fashioned drive-in over in that area. I was thinking dinner and a movie, how does that sound?  
XOXO Fancy  
Feb 16 10:05PM_

God, I hope I don't scare him off with that last one. I might have to slow down a bit, but I am a teenage boy with hormones.

_**From David: Thai sounds great, Fancy, and though I've never been to a drive-in, it sounds really romantic.  
My mind is reeling though at the thought of your other offer. I'm not giving away any secrets when I say kissing you is up there on my to-do list. Also, I live to annoy Tana – as long as there are no razor blades in her hair. :D  
Is Friday night good for you? It's a little over 24 hours from now but I have to have dinner with my dad tomorrow night.  
xoxoxox Hamhock  
Feb 16 10:07PM**_

Romantic? Does he realize I was coming on to him? Alright, stop it, Kurt, get yourself together and don't analyze this to death.

_The razor blades are a myth, David, and if she gets out of hand, use my secret weapon... tell Brittany... heheheh.  
Friday night is perfect. I will pick you up at 5:30 p.m. I am looking forward to spending some quality alone time together.  
I think about that kiss in the locker room a lot. If I could go back, I would not have let you walk away.  
xxoxx Fancy  
Feb 16 10:11PM_

There… now he has to get it, right? My stomach has a ton of butterflies right now.

_**From David: Wow, I didn't realize... I thought you had been horrified! I was such a douche but I'm a different guy now, thanks to you. You are what they mean by brave and beautiful. Not many guys half my size would have been all up in my face like that, Fancy. ;) Pretty impressive – and I couldn't not kiss you.  
Yeah, 5:30 is good and now I know I'll be sleeping with a big smile on my face. :D  
xoxoxo Hamhock**_**  
**_**Feb 16 10:16PM**_

Crap, I didn't want to get all serious right now, but I want this to work. My Dad says honesty is the best policy so here goes…

_I'm not going to lie to you, David, I was horrified at first... but when you leaned in for another one, something clicked. The more I thought about it the more I realized that you were dealing with some pretty strong emotions. While I'm not excusing your behavior, you could have made better choices; I do have an understanding I didn't have before. It changes how I view what happened significantly. You are making things right, now, and that's all I care about. Makes you pretty brave and beautiful too. ")  
So, goodnight, sweet prince, sleep well and dream wonderful dreams.  
xoxoxxoxox Fancy  
PS: I have a free 3rd period. If you're bored or whatever, feel free to text me... actually, YOU can text me anytime you want. ;)  
Feb 16 10:22PM_

I hope that wasn't too much for him. I didn't mean to get into such a deep discussion via text. I find it weird that I want him back at McKinley now.

_**From David: Good night, beautiful, and I'll definitely be texting you. Be careful, because I can be a bit intense. :)  
There's nothing I'd like better than to shower you with everything good, and kisses would be the first of those. You fill all my waking thoughts and much of my dreams and that's only because I don't have control over my mind when I sleep.  
I know there are people who think high school kids don't know what love is but they are wrong, Fancy. They clearly missed out on a lot but I don't plan on missing out on anything with you, no matter our age.  
Love you... and sleep well. Tomorrow and the next day can't come soon enough for me.  
xoxoxxoxox Your Hamhock  
Feb 16 10:28PM**_

Love me? Does he really love me? I know he said it on Valentine's Day, but… WOW. Awww, 'Your Hamhock' - that is too freakin' sweet!

I have to call one of the girls right now. I don't wanna call Mercy, though; we're just not that close lately. I still love her, but she's upset over the whole Blaine thing and I am _sooo_ not getting into the David thing with her right now. I love Rachel and we have become so much closer, but she'll just turn the conversation into something about herself, so no to that, too. Hmm, it's too late to call Tina, maybe Quinn? No! I'd be better off talking to Noah. I guess it's Santana then… I hope I'm not interrupting her time with Britt.

...

"What do want, Lady Lips? Do you know what time it is?" Santana answered in her normal 'charming' voice.

"Well, hello to you too, Satan. It's only 10:35, for cryin' out loud. What are you, an old lady?" I rolled my eyes at her ridiculousness.

"Zip it, Ice Princess. What's up your butt? Oh wait, I know this one!" She cackled.

My eyebrow shot up. "Cool it, Sandbags. I actually wanted some advice, but I'm not sure_ you_ can help me."

"Oh! Tell Aunty Snix what you need, my little snowflake." I could hear the smirk through the phone.

"It's about David."

"Ha! This should be good. What's our Narnia resident done now?"

This made me laugh. "Nothing, really, it's just… okay, so we went out for coffee tonight. I had a really good time. He is very charming and sweet – who knew? Anyway, we've been texting since I got home. I did some fabulous flirting and then the conversation got a little serious. We have a date Friday night, dinner and a drive-in, in Westerville."

"That sounds gay enough, so what's the problem?"

"I told you about Valentine's Day, remember? So when we were saying goodnight tonight, David said he loved me! What do I do with that?" I realize my heart is beating faster.

"What do you mean? Do you love him?" I can't tell if she's serious or being a smartass.

"Tana, it's a little early for love, don't you think?" I wipe my palms on the comforter. Why are my palms sweating?

"Maybe for you, Hummel, but not for Davey-boy. He's been head over rainbows for your glittery ass for a long time." Again she's cackling at her own jokes and I'm thinking calling her might've been a mistake.

"Can you be serious for a minute, Santana?!"

"Don't use your high voice with me, Queenie," she growls. "I _am_ being serious, Kurt. Dave has been into you since forever. His feelings for you and the self-imposed walls of his hulking closet are what all the angst, locker checks and slushies have been about."

"So you think I should just go with it? I am really attracted to him and now that I'm not being bruised and slushied daily, I can admit that. I, what? Just date him? See where it goes? Have sex with him?"

"You're a teenage boy, for Pete's sake, and so is Dave! Grab some cherry-flavored lube and get your freak on… everything else will fall into place."

"Santana!"

"Oh, please, don't give me your virgin diaries bullshit, Hummel. You want some of that Yogi Bear and there's no reason not to gets you some. Don't be such a Rachel! Spontaneity is the essence of life."

"He _is_ hot… and those arms! Oh, you should've seen him tonight. He had on a long-sleeve button-up shirt that showed off some amazing muscles. I almost swooned." I'm fanning my face just remembering. "I think he might even give Noah a run for his money in the guns department."

"Hahahahahaha!" I hear the phone drop as Santana cracks up.

I just roll my eyes again and wait for her to get back on the line.

"Hummel, do me a favor, please? Tomorrow in Glee, say that again so Puck hears it, please! It will be epic!"

"You're evil, you know that, right?" I am grinning, though; it would be funny to see Noah's reaction.

"Look, you're seventeen; you have one more year of high school before you skip down the yellow brick road on your way to New York. Live a little while you can! If there's ever gonna be a time to let loose, it's gonna be now. Who knows what's gonna happen between you and Magilla gorilla, but why not just enjoy it while you can? Don't overthink it!"

"Well, I can sort of see the logic in that. I just don't want to hurt him, though. He's just barely peeking out of the closet. I don't wanna push him too far and be the reason he goes running back to the White Queen to be frozen with Mr. Tumnis."

"You're overthinking it, Kurt. Sex is fun. Ya, sure it's better when there are feelings involved, but regular sex is fun, too. You never know. Yogi might surprise you and then you'll fall in love and live happily over the rainbow together."

"Really, Santana? Your mixed metaphors are giving me a headache." I rub my temples for some relief. "You should see his texts. They are so sweet, and charming, and… and innocent! I feel like I'm some villain trying to steal his virtue! How the hell does that happen? And you all say I'm the girly one..."

"There's no denying; if one of you is gonna be PMS'ing it'll definitely be you, but that's because he didn't know it was okay to feel what he was feeling. Ten bucks says once he gets a taste of your cherry chapstick he'll be all over your peacock!"

"Oh my God! Katy Perry references!" Now I'm cracking up and I almost fall off my bed.

"I do what I can." I can hear Santana giggling and I realize just how much I really love this girl. Maybe not as much as Rachel, but it's pretty damn close.

"Alright, Miss Know-it-all, meet up tomorrow and I'll show you the texts?"

"You got it. Oh, and I'll take a tall Caramel Ice Mocha while you're at it."

"Sounds good. Britt still drinks the Vanilla Frappé, right?"

"It disturbs me how close you and my woman are, Hummel, but yes, she does."

"Well I think it's fair, considering you've dated my new man. We should double date!"

"Uggh! Good night, Lady Lips."

"Good night, Satan."

After I hang up with Tana, I set my alarm a little early so I can make it to the Bean. I'm starting to feel more and more excited for Friday. I hope things go well with Dave.

I start to plan my outfit in my head as I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Dating 101**

**...**

**A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone for the great feedback!**

* * *

**Dave's POV**

I'm going to dinner with Kurt Hummel. With. Kurt. Hummel.

I can feel my heart beating a rapid tattoo in my chest and I'm sure I look as if I'm going to be sick. Jesus, why am I wimping out? _Maybe because everything about Hummel makes you nervous? _That sarcastic voice in my head sounds a lot like Azimio. What the f_?

I haven't spoken to Az in a little while, mainly because I think he's still trying to get his head wrapped around the whole, 'your best friend is gay and I'm only just finding out' thing. I mean, we kinda talked about it – or around it, really – but he didn't look half as freaked out as I'd thought he would be. Hmmm? Maybe I can give him a call – I won't know if I don't try, if he's really okay with me.

I squeeze the button that has his number saved in it and speed-dial him, a little nervous about my reception.

"Yo, douche-bag! Why are you calling just as I'm heading to school?"

"Wait, no 'hi, Dave, how you been'? Just 'yo, douche-bag'?"

I was grinning while talking and I'm sure he could hear it; anyhow he answered pretty quickly.

"Well, yeah! You disappear to some fancy-ass school, just ditching me after landing that fucked-up announcement on me! Dude, you left here so fast, my dad had to tell me to clean the scorch marks your piece-of-shit truck left on our driveway!"

By this time I was well and truly cracking up, imagining him having to explain to his dad about leaving stinking rubber marks on the concrete. Finally I sobered and he sobered and then…

"So, want to hang out later?"

If that wasn't acceptance, I don't know what is.

"Sure," I was quick to say. "Uhm, I finish up here around 2:45. Meet at yours… say, 3:30?"

That was cool with Az and the day flew by real quick, between me worrying about facing him, telling him about Kurt and freaking out about the dinner date tomorrow. I sort of decided maybe texting Kurt for a little might make me relax.

**Hey,** _**Fancy, hope your dreams were sweet... I woke up smiling.  
xxxxxx Hamhock  
Feb 17 9:30 AM**_

After I send the text, I wonder briefly what he's doing. I guess he'd be in his first period but he's a sneaky texter and probably won't get into trouble. The little ping of his reply coincided with my heart doing that lame jumping thing. Ugh!

_From Kurt: Good morning, Handsome! If you could see the terrible blush on my face right now, you would know just how 'sweet' my dreams were. ;)  
Have a great day today; I'm looking forward to tomorrow.  
xoxoxox Fancy_

_Feb 17 9:34 AM_

There he goes with that 'handsome' thing again. I can feel the heat in my face and I'm glad none of the guys are watching me right now. I tap out a reply quickly and look around to see if anyone's noticing me.

_**Wow, my mind is going only one place and now I look like a tomato!  
We have to talk about your habit of blowing my mind, Fancy.  
Not now, though; talk tonight?  
xoxoxox Hamhock**_

_**Feb 17 9:37 AM**_

_From Kurt: LOL, a tomato? Really? You always did look good in red, even if I hate those hideous letterman jackets. Aaannnddd, I'll leave out my next comment and insert a line from Santana and just say *wanky* I have glee practice today until 4, then I'm working at my dad's shop until 7. We can talk anytime after that if you're available.  
xoxoxox Fancy_

_Feb 17 9:40 AM_

I marvel that someone who always looks so pristine and put-together actually works in a garage – as a mechanic! Kurt is just so… he's so awesome… I really hate the jerk I was back then but I won't get stuck in those thoughts anymore. Kurt's forgiven me so it's time I tried to forgive myself.

_**Better lay off of the compliments, Fancy, my head does not need to get bigger. ;)  
Yeah, after 7 is cool for me, too. Be good.  
xoxoxox Hamhock**_

**_Feb 17 9:43 AM_**

_From Kurt: David you cannot send me texts loaded with innuendo and expect me to let it  
go! So, I'll just say... I will try my hardest to be good for you. Hehehehe.  
3  
xoxoxox Fancy_

_Feb 17 9:47 AM_

I laugh out loud at that last bit. He's so flirty and mischievous, I can't get over it. I realize I'm grinning all over my stupid face even as the bell goes and I have no idea what I was supposed to have been learning in this period. Eh, maybe I can bum the notes off of one of these guys, tell them I was sleeping or something, and I grin to myself.

…

That afternoon, I pull up in front of Az's home, and no, I swear that I'm not tearing up – the sunlight just bounced off my wing mirror wrong. Still, I think I must be sitting here for a little too long because I can see the front door fling open and Az's bulk darkening the doorway.

"Hey, idiot, get inside and stop cluttering up my driveway!"

That put a huge grin on my face and I leap out of my truck – which is not a piece of shit like Az says – and sprint up the walkway. We collide in the doorway and I can hear his mom yelling from the kitchen like she usually does.

"You boys stop bringing down the property values and get your behinds inside this minute!"

We grin and do that fist bump, shoulder check thing we'd thought was so cool when we were younger, and head towards the kitchen. Az's mom is by the center island peeling like a ton load of vegetables that I know she's preparing for the roast I can smell already in the oven.

"Hey, Mrs. A., how you been?"

She rolls her eyes scarily like Az does, puts down the paring knife and just holds her arms out. I lumber right into them and she hugs me good. She's not a small woman but she's not as big as Az or his dad and she holds me like she always used to. Sometimes when we were little and pretending not to be scared about approaching storms or something, she would hug me as much as she hugged Az it seemed. Now is no different and I just let her get her hugging on.

When we pull back she gives me a little shove and tells us to stop blocking the light in her kitchen and go and do what delinquents usually do. I pretend to be mortally wounded by that but sneak a piece of carrot in front of her before I follow Az upstairs to his room. His mom is _so_ cool because I know Az told her about me and yet she hasn't treated me any different.

"So, what's got your panties all in a bunch you have to come running to old Az?"

I roll my eyes and plop myself down onto his huge bed, ignoring his annoyed look as he takes the desk chair. I chew and swallow the last of the carrot… and then I look at him seriously.

"Well, I think my panties have a right to be in a bunch, see."

I smirk as he stares at me with his eyebrows lowered. "Now, what the hell does that mean, idiot?"

"Well, this idiot might have gone and got himself a boyfriend."

I'd never understood when in Literature someone wrote about silence 'being profound'; now I know. Az stares at me for what feels like forever but probably is closer to a few seconds.

"Get the fuck out of here! You didn't!"

I feel a mixture of pride and fear even while I try on a smug grin, nodding at him in a way I knew would piss him off. That's the thing with friends you've known since you were in diapers; you can get away with shit like that.

"Oh, yeah, and you wouldn't guess who, either."

He stares at me and then slowly something changes in his face. Seconds pass and then, all of a sudden his brown eyes widen like they're gonna pop out of his head. He jumps out of the chair and I straighten up, a little alarmed.

"Fuck, no! It's Hummel, right?!"

"**Azimio Adams, you watch your mouth in there!**"

His mom's sudden yell almost outside his door startles us but it sobers us up a bit, too. We stare at each other and then I nod slowly. To my everlasting surprise, Az burst into this loud, guffawing laughter that has water in his eyes and he can barely breathe. I think I feel a little offended.

"Az, what's wrong with you. This is serious, man!"

He finally slows down to the occasional chuckle, looks at me with this odd expression and finally announced, "You for sure damn right it's serious. Hummel's a badass for being such a fairy, dude! He'll take a knife to you if you screw with him… the wrong way, that is." And he's off again, cackling like a drunk in a sidewalk gutter.

I sit back on the bed and wait for him to calm his ass down. I have no doubt that he is right because Kurt's tongue could eviscerate anyone at 20 paces if you mess with him. Still, my heart beat with excitement that a guy like him would want a clown like me. He is so hot, so beautiful, with more talent in his little finger than the whole damn Glee club have in their whole bodies.

I don't notice that Azimio is watching me – and has been apparently for a little while – until I realize the room has been silent now for some time. I look up and see him eyeing me with a little smirk on his face.

"So, when did you get your head out of your ass and finally ask Hummel out?"

I huff a little because it hadn't gone quite like that. "Well, uhm, he… It was like this, see_"

"Aww, nah; you're shitting me! _He_ asked _you_ out first? Come on, dude, you're seriously letting me down here!"

I stare at him. "Wait_ hold on… This doesn't freak you out? Me being… uhm, me going out with Kurt – you're okay with that?"

Azimio rolls his eyes and then turns this really pitying look on me. "Dude, would you be here, hugging on my mom and up in my bedroom, if it wasn't okay with me? What, you get a boyfriend and lose all your IQ points?"

Wow, and that was all that he says on the issue. Manly men don't need to talk things to death or anything 'cause… we're guys. We don't do the braiding hair, painting toenails thing, even if one of us in the room is gay. He says he's fine with me and that's it.

Then…

"So, we have a date tomorrow and I don't know what to do."

The statement drops like a stone in a pond… no skipping, just plunk! Az looks at me and shakes his head before leaning back in his chair like he's going into lecture mode. Oh, god, kill me now.

"Well, first, in the 'Azimio Adams Handbook for the Terminally Stupid', Chapter One: Dating 101, you're going to wine him and dine him. Well, you're both under age so no wine – but you know what I mean."

It was my turn to roll my eyes but I decided to humor him so I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I get that part."

"Okay, good. Next, when you get him home – since this is the first date – you sit for a bit in the car. Oh god, you're picking him up in your crappy truck, aren't you?"

I widen my eyes at him but shake my head. "No! He's picking me up… and after dinner, we're going to this old drive-in that he found."

"Woo-hoo!" Azimio throws his head back, the belly laugh startling me and I feel the heat coming into my face. Damn, my best friend is a real balls-buster.

He shakes his head, muttering something about being the girl and then continued with his stupid lecture.

"Okay, okay, changes things a bit," he says and sits back with his hands folded on his belly. If I didn't love the idiot like a brother I would have kicked him then. "So, you're sitting there at this dinky old drive-in; you've got to compliment him on how he looked at dinner, get that?" He sounds as if he's expecting me to be jotting stuff down!

I murmur 'yes, got that' and he continued.

"So then, you slide your arm, real slow-like, behind his seat, not touching yet, mind you."

"Az, Jesus, this isn't some '50s movie, okay? Man, you're such an idiot!"

"Hey, this is Hummel we're talking about! You can't just go feeling him up like he's some hot-to-trot cheerleader, dude! He'll kick you in the balls and you know he's a helluva kicker!"

Hmmm, he has a point there but, oh my God, Az was being _sooo_ cheesy! Still, I settle down and wave for him to continue.

"Yeah, well, as I was saying before the interruption from the penny section: you've got to ease into these things. Nice and slow and respectful like, you make sure your hand brushes his shoulder or his hair – oh wait, not the hair or he'll be screeching like a banshee and you'll be walking home."

Okay, no touching the hair – at least not yet.

"So, you brush his shoulder and when he turns those big, pretty blue eyes on you, _that's_ when you make your move."

Pretty. Blue. Eyes. Huh? I eye Az suspiciously and wonder for a moment if there is something he wants to tell me. Nah, couldn't be but when he sees me looking, he bursts out laughing.

"Dude, I'm straight, okay, but no one can miss those eyes. He must have got them from his momma because no way in hell did he get them from old man Hummel."

I kinda relax then and he wraps up the lecture with a warning. "Dude, when you kiss him, do not use tongue! As much as it still freaks me a little that you'll be doing this with a dude, even I know that's too much for a first date."

His points aren't bad ones at all, although I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even have got up the courage anyway to touch Kurt, much less kiss him! I let Az tell me what to wear (no hoodie, no tee-shirt but dark jeans and a button-up shirt) but I shove him away when he tries to imply I might need a trim. Yeah, yeah, the brother I never had.

I stay for dinner after calling my dad to tell him where I am; I feel a little bad that he's eating alone but I haven't hung out with Az in a while. The hilarity of the Adams family makes me kinda sorry that it took me so long to get around to linking up with Az again.

Dinner sorta, kinda segues into a round of GoW and it's when Mrs. A looks into the room that I realize how late it is. Curfew is 10 and it's already five minutes of so I grab my backpack and skedaddle, thanking Mrs. A for the great food as usual. She hands me a saran and foil-wrapped plate for dad and I give her my usual peck on the cheek.

I leave Az's house feeling way better on so many levels and I know I'll probably text him after the date like some wide-eyed sophomore. He really was alright with me liking Kurt and dating him, and seemed pretty serious about me not screwing up this first date. In fact, when he was letting me out the front door, his last words were, "and don't let me down!"

Weird. I smile all the way home, though, because it is good to have my best friend in my corner. If only those damn butterflies would leave my stomach alone. I had the whole of Friday at school to get through and then dinner with Kurt. Oh, jeeze, I feel sick now.

…

I'd just got out of the shower, glad as usual that I have my own bathroom so I can walk around with as little clothes as possible, when my phone beeps. Incoming text! Damn, I hope it's Kurt.

I dive for it as it's doing that little spinning thing it does when it vibrates and grab it before it slides over the edge of my desk. I tap the screen and it lights up. Incoming text: Fancy. Yes! I tap it and read the text, grinning like the idiot I am.

_From Kurt: Hey, Handsome, you busy? Just got out of the shower…_

_I swear I thought I would never get the grease out from under my nails.  
xoxoxox Fancy_

_Feb 17 10:23 PM_

Oh. My. God. He… just got out… of the shower… I don't realize I'm holding my breath until it escapes in a whoosh, my mind's eye occupied with the image of all that warm, damp, smooth, pale flesh. No, not pale, it would be flushed pink from the heat of the water. _Gah!_ That boy is gonna kill me, and he won't even realize how he'd done it!

I've been staring at the text for a while before I blink and dash off an answer. Poor kid must think he's talking to someone severely challenged. I decide that I'll give him tit-for-tat… and maybe up the ante a bit.

_**Well, hey, guess what? I just got out of the shower too. That's some great visuals there, Fancy.**_

_**What are you wearing now?**_

_**xoxoxox Hamhock**_

_**Feb 17 10:27 PM**_

I grin as I put down the phone and whip off the damp towel. I try not to glance down at my body but a certain part of me is beginning to be really interested in my text... and its possible reply. I grin as I imagine his gorgeous blue eyes widening and his mouth doing that rounding thing that draws attention to how pink and pouty his lips are. Hoo boy, yup, getting interested down there, aren't you?

I'm not usually in the habit of talking to parts of my body but this guy is being really insistent now. I grab a clean pair of boxers from my chest of drawers and slip it on quickly before flinging myself on the bed, just in time as the phone dings.

_From Kurt: Awww! Such a waste of natural resources, separate showers ")  
I'm wearing my favorite Dior grey silk pajamas. And you?  
xoxoxo Fancy_

_Feb 17 10:31 PM_

Whoa, silk pajamas? I swallow hard as I imagine the material caressing his skin. Damn, what I wouldn't give to see him right now… even touch him…

_**I'm wearing plain old boxers, Fancy, nothing special. You, though, wow!**_

_**I don't think I've ever seen silk pajamas. Wanna show me?**_

_**xoxoxox Hamhock**_

_**Feb 17 10:34 PM**_

I'm holding my breath for two reasons: I can't believe I actually sent that… and I can't wait to see if he'll do it. I wonder if I've gone past whatever boundaries we have in this crazy thing we have going but I'll just have to wait and see… and my heart is pounding like mad as I lie here.

_From Kurt: ABSOLUTELY! Your room or mine? ")  
I bet those boxers would look sexy on my floor!  
xoxxox Fancy_

_Feb 17 10:37 PM_

OH MY GOD! WHAT?! My fingers fly over the phone as soon as I can draw breath.

_**WHOA! I meant take a picture, Fancy! I almost swallowed my tongue just then!**_

_**Whew, not that your idea is bad, per se… It's just … kinda soon?**_

_**Xoxoxox Hamhock**_

_**Feb 17 10:40 PM**_

Shit! Is he embarrassed now? I really only meant for him to take a picture… and maybe we would laugh over it and I would send mine back. Although, hmm, my boxers aren't all that sexy. I stare down at the phone, biting my lip and wondering if I should take back that last text.

_From Kurt: Ah, David you have to be more specific! How was I to know?  
You can't say things like that and not expect me to react,_

_I am a teenage boy, first and foremost.  
Your picture is attached ") and I expect one back.  
xoxoxo Fancy_

_Feb 17 10:43 PM_

_P.S.: Using the words 'swallowed' and 'tongue' in the same text is so not fair! ")_

_Feb 17 10:45 PM_

I laugh out loud at that last line and look to my bedroom door quickly. I listen for a bit but I don't hear my dad moving about. Maybe he's still downstairs. I turn back to the phone and tap it to open the attached photo.

My mouth falls open because, Jesus, Kurt's only wearing the pajama bottoms! The way he's lying, sort of reclining on his pillows and obviously holding his hand with the phone out before him, I can see up his body from near his groin, up his torso and the lower half of his smiling face.

God, he's beautiful! The tiny screen on my phone doesn't do him enough justice but I can see the slight rise of his package beneath the smooth gray material and his nicely defined stomach and chest muscles. He's not ripped like Puckerman or Evans but he's no slouch in the muscles department, at all.

The sexiest thing in that picture, though, is his smile. I want to kiss him so bad and I use the zoom option on my phone to take a closer look. He must have been biting his lower lip just before snapping the pic because it looks moist and very pink.

Wow, I can't stop staring… and then I remember that I have to reply, which I do with suddenly clumsy fingers. First, though, I turn the phone around and snap a pic of my body, hoping that he will react to it much the same way I had to his. I send it with a short reply and then settle back to wait.

_**God, Fancy, you are all kinds of beautiful! Who knew there was all that beneath those outfits you wear?! Now all I want is to touch you, and taste that gorgeous smile. You have no idea what you do to me. There's a pic attached… but please be kind. *o***_

_**xoxoxox Hamhock**_

_**Feb 17 10:49 PM**_

It seems like in less than no time the answer is back and I tap the phone's face with my thumb.

_From Kurt: Dearest David, I take back every snarky, b*tchy comment I ever made! You're beautiful!  
Why do you hide all those luscious muscles under baggy clothes? My palms are itching right now to touch you, to run my fingertips over every inch of you. I'm having a hard time trying to keep myself from leaving my house right now and driving to yours.  
xoxoxoxoxoxox Fancy_

_Feb 17 10:53 PM_

My face heats up again at the same time there are other reactions throughout my body. I think I might be a little faint, just at the thought of Kurt wanting to do all that to me – as well as wanting me enough to drive over right now!

I roll over onto my stomach, subconsciously pressing down into the firmness of the mattress and close my eyes. I think I'm breathing? I haul in a huge breath. Yes, okay, breathing now… and then I stare at the phone, at a real loss for words. I mean, how do I top that?

Then I know the perfect thing to say and I tap out the reply one-handed while I adjust myself, grinning all the time.

_**If I could get the blood back up to my brain, I would drive over to yours instead.**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Hamhock**_

_**Feb 17 10:57 PM**_

Yeah, I think this is really heating up and I stare at the phone as I wait.

_From Kurt: Tomorrow can't come fast enough, David! I'm not sure how I will make it through the day.  
I wish you were here with me, too...  
xoxoxo Fancy_

_Feb 17 11:00 PM_

The tone of the text makes my body calm down but strangely enough it brings this little smile to my face. He almost sounds sleepy, if someone can sound sleepy in a text. It would be great to be able to pull him close to me, just hold him, and fall asleep. Ugh, I'm such a wimp. Which 17-year-old thinks romantic thoughts, especially about the boy he'd love to do a whole lot more with?

Kurt brings out all these mixed-up feelings in me, though, and I wish I could see what he looks like just as he's falling asleep. Hmmm, maybe right after we… _Shit_, I shake myself out of that thought to remember I need to reply.

_**Close those beautiful eyes for me now, Fancy, and tomorrow will be here before you know it.**_

_**Text me when you wake up? That will set the tone for the rest of the day. Love you…**_

_**xoxoxox Dave**_

_**Feb 17 11:04 PM**_

Yeah, yeah, pretty mushy but I suspect Kurt appreciates that stuff with his sexy show tune-singing self. I grin and then lie back to stare at the ceiling, laying the phone on my chest, though I know I should charge it. I close my eyes and picture him doing the same over at his house in his no-doubt fancy bedroom. I do feel sleepy but I feel like my mind is smiling still.

Tomorrow is gonna be a good day.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Date Night**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I woke with a start when the alarm ruined my wonderful dream. I was dreaming about New York, shopping, and David. It was quite possibly the best dream ever!

My body is flushed and I'm seriously aroused. There is no way I'm getting out of bed like this. Maybe if I take care of my problem I can relax about tonight. I'm kinda worried now that my texts were too much for Dave. I can't get over how romantic his goodnight text was.

I grabbed my phone and opened the picture of Dave. He really is gorgeous! All those muscles and the hair on his chest – yummy! I skim my hand across my jaw, down my neck, and down my torso. While never taking my eyes from his photo, I reach into my pajamas, stroking my hot flesh. I could just feel that tingly sensation in my body when my goofball brother suddenly knocks once and barges in.

Quickly flipping over to hide, I groan into the pillow. That was such a bad fuckin' idea! Holy shit, the pain! With tears in my eyes I glare at Finn.

"What the hell do you want, Finn?"

"Whoa! Jeez, bro, chill out. I just wanted to know if you wanted to ride together today."

"I have a date tonight, Finn, so no, I don't want to carpool. Now. Get. Out!"

"Wait! Who are you dating? I thought you and Blaine broke up?"

"Finn, I'm gonna give you to the count of three to get the hell out of my room or I'm gonna channel my inner Santana and kick your ass!"

"Dude! You're awful bitchy in the morning. Fine, I'm goin' to school."

I let out a shaky breath after he leaves, the mood completely ruined. I think I might have even broken my penis, it hurt so fuckin' bad. Grumbling to myself, I make my way to the shower and rush through my morning routine.

My morning coffee helps me relax a little bit, but I'm still in a foul mood. I didn't even notice a few hockey players advancing in my direction until suddenly, Noah is there and he drapes an arm over my shoulders, steering me away.

"What are you doing, Noah?"

"You were headed for trouble with those puckheads," he tilts his head in the other direction. "I was savin' you, Princess." He's wearing his trademark smirk that always makes me laugh.

"Thanks, Noah. I'm kinda out of it today."

"I heard. Finnessa was bitchin' about how you went all Lima Heights Adjacent on him this morning and you're not even from there." Noah chuckles loudly.

"I guess I was a little harsh. He kinda walked in on a private moment, shall we say."

"Oh!" Noah starts really laughing then. "Wow, Princess. That's epic. Would've scarred Frankenteen for life if he'd been smart enough to figure out what was goin' on."

"Yes, well, it almost scarred me for life!" I can't help but laugh along. Now that I have some distance from the situation, it is kinda funny. "Anyway, thanks for the save just now."

"No problem, you're my boy, I got you." Noah starts to move away. "Hey, Hudson said you have a date tonight. You and Blaine aren't getting back together are you?"

"God, no!" I shriek a little too loudly and people are starting to stare.

"Who you goin' out with?"

"Noah, I-I want to keep this to myself for a little while, okay? I promise I will let everyone know when the time is right."

"Huh, well, okay, Kurt, but if he hurts you – you let us know and we'll pound him into the ground – got it?"

"Yes. Got it. Pounding into the ground." I stop and smirk at Noah. "Although, pounding, hmm, that could be fun, you know."

I truly think Noah's going to fall on the floor laughing. As it is, he just holds his side, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Lord, there is hope for you yet, Hummel. That was the funniest shit ever."

As I watch Noah walk away, I decide to text Dave. Hopefully I won't be disturbing him in class.

_Good morning, Gorgeous, I would've texted sooner, but I had this wonderful dream about this super sexy guy I'm having dinner with tonight! I didn't want to get out of bed. Needless to say, I am running late and almost had a run-in with some of the hockey goons. Thank goodness Noah was there! My new McQueen jacket could not have handled a slushy.  
Hope you are well.  
xoxoxox Fancy_

_Feb 18 7:35 AM_

_**From Dave: Good morning, beautiful, and I wish I could see your eyes right now. What color are your eyes when you wake? Don't think I haven't noticed how they change. You know, Puckerman and your brother should take over my Bully Whips job – or just be your bodyguard alone. I loved doing that job, BTW, especially whenever you would smile at me. Your lips are as fascinating as your eyes... Damn, now I'm running late for class! TTYL - 10 minutes! **_

_**xoxoxox Hamhock**_

_**Feb 18 7:38 AM**_

Crap! I'm in deep; who knew this boy was so damn romantic? I have to keep reminding myself to not jump him like a horny slut when I see him tonight. Uggh, this day is gonna take forever.

_I'm not sure about my eyes but maybe some morning soon you'll be able to tell me...  
I would really rather have you as my bodyguard. Noah and Finn mean well, but I would still rather have you. David, YOUR smile is captivating. Absolutely my third fav thing about you!  
Get to class, babe. TTFN.  
xoxox Fancy__  
__Feb 18 7:40 AM_

I do love that boy's smile, but it's nothing compared to his arms or his lips! Okay, Kurt think boring thoughts - think boring thoughts…

_**From Dave: Promises, promises... but no, I know you wouldn't play with my hopes, Fancy...  
and I'd take that bodyguard job in a flash if I could. ;)  
Hey, now I'm curious – my smile is the third fave thing? You have to give details later, okay?  
xoxoxox Hamhock  
Feb 18 7:55 AM**_

_I would never play with you, at least not like that! *wink wink*  
I wonder what it is about talking with you that makes me lose all my inhibitions all the time?  
At dinner tonight I will tell you all about my 2 favorite things about you ")  
xoxoxo Fancy  
__Feb 18 7:58 AM_

Jeez, way to sound like a huge slut, Hummel! What is wrong with me? Every single time I text him, it's like I can't control myself.

_**From Dave: Looking forward to it, Fancy, and the movie afterward. I wish I could fast-forward time. :) I hope you never feel you need to hide anything – just be open and honest – and I will, too. See you soon, beautiful.  
xoxoxox Hamhock  
Feb 18 8:10 AM**_

_Aaand_ why is it when I sound so horrid he comes back with some sweet, romantic text? I'm in so much trouble here but, oddly, I really like it. Huh! Who would've thought? Baby Penguin my ass!

I look up from my phone when I hear someone call my name. Unfortunately, all I see is Azimio headed my way. Oh, hell no! Not today! I quickly duck into the nearest classroom and hide. What the hell does that Neanderthal want? What if he knows about Dave and me? What if he wants to kill me for converting Dave?! Not that I did, but that idiot isn't going to ask questions first. I decide to send Dave a quick text.

_David, Azimo tried to talk to me but I ducked into class quickly. Should I be worried?  
xoxoxox Fancy_

_Feb 18 8:17 AM_

Luckily he answers right away…

_**From Dave: LOL! No, he probably just wants to warn you 'not to hurt his boy' or something like that. :D We talked and he's def cool with us; even gave me tips for tonight. ;) He's come around a lot... so nothing to fear, beautiful, okay?  
xoxoxox Hamhock  
**__**Feb 18 8:20 AM**_

What? Warn me? Are you freakin' kiddin' me? I suddenly feel a headache coming on and it's not even 9 a.m. yet. I really just want this day to be over. Tips?! How the hell is that homophobe going to give Dave tips? I see so much potential for this getting screwed up, it's starting to diminish my happy glow.

_Alright, David, I'm going to trust you on this and if he tries to speak to me again, I won't walk away. I hope you understand the huge amount of trust this is.  
xoxoxox Fancy  
__Feb 18 8:25 AM_

I better get to class. I'm already late. I really would like to make it to class without any more incidents.

...

**Azimio's POV**

Mm-hm, Alicia's looking gooood in that Cheerios outfit, mmph! I think I'm gonna tap that soon, yeah!

Hold up! That looks like – yeah, it is! Hummel's ahead of me way down the corridor and I shout to him but the fool just went and dashed inside of a classroom. I speed up to get to the door but I slow down when I see him sliding out of the classroom, looking all shifty like.

I finally catch up to him and I call out to him when I do, just as he looks over his shoulder, and he jumps like a foot off the ground when he sees me. I'd laugh if I didn't have serious stuff to talk with the little dude about.

"Hey, Hummel, wait up!"

He sort of cringes and then does that thing where he throws back his shoulders and tips his chin up, like he's daring me to hit him or something. I notice he's wearing a lot of leather-looking stuff and if I was into that shit I'd say he looks hot but, hey, I'm not. Maybe I'll take a pic on my phone and send it to my boy, just to tease him.

I know I'm grinning all over my face but I guess to Hummel it must look kinda creepy because he's narrowing those eyes at me.

"Azimio, how may I help you?"

How he manages to sound both polite and snooty at the same time, I have no idea but, yeah, I can feel the icicles almost forming between us. I put up my hand to show him I don't mean any harm or something, and he relaxes just a bit.

"Hey, I hear you're going to be seeing my boy tonight."

His eyes widen in surprise and what looks almost like amusement and then he nods. "And what of it? Did he need your permission?"

I make a scoffing sound and look off to where the other morons here are sidling around us, some looking like they're wondering what me and Hummel could be talking about. I ignore them and turn back to him, lowering my voice this time.

"No, he doesn't need my permission. Whether he likes it or not, though, I'ma be looking out for him."

Hummel kinda stiffens up and lifts his chin again, a slight frown between his brows. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

I didn't mean to annoy him, but I really don't give a fuck, so I decide to clarify things. "Just that he's not as confident as he might seem, okay? Yeah, I know he can fake it but deep down he's still kinda nervous about this whole_" and I break off to wave my hand kinda vague-like between us.

Hummel stares at me with his lips sort of pursed and then he nods. "Ah, now I get it. He said you might do this – warn me or something."

I'm surprised but I feel kinda good to know that my boy knows me so well so I nod at Hummel. "Good, so you know what I mean. Don't hurt his feelings, okay? If this is just some way to get back at him for all the shit that's gone down between us, forget about it."

Okay, it seems he's truly pissed off now and his face is getting red. Hey, his eyes are a completely different color. Damn if that's not weird!

I brace myself for an explosion and notice that the hallway is almost completely empty now just before the first period bell is set to go off. I look back at Hummel and he seems to be calming himself a bit but I know he still has stuff to get off his chest.

"You know, that is just the sort of thing I'd expect from-from… _you_!" His voice is real intense, sort of quiet and cold, and I stare at him. You know, he's kind of a badass, when you think about it. His voice breaks into my mind as he continues.

"I happen to really like David – I broke up with… You know what? Never mind! David knows I've forgiven him for his previous actions. You, I'm not so certain."

I feel a little jolt of surprise. This kid's got some huge brass ones, for sho! I sort of chuckle a bit and shake my head, still staring at his serious face.

"Hey, dude, I don't care if you never forgive me for shit, a'ight. All I know is that… you hurt Dave and you'll have me to deal with."

He stares at me without answering for maybe half a minute and then he does this odd sniffing thing and stands up straighter.

"Are you threatening me, Azimio Adams? Because you should know this diva has developed a set of claws lately and I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

I feel my mouth drop open as he turns and stalks away from me. I know I must look stupid standing there but no one's left in the hall to see me.

I shake my head as I head to my first period class; Hummel just left me speechless and I don't know what to think of that. I know deep down though that he won't hurt Dave; I just feel it's my duty to do the warning thing because Dave doesn't have a brother. I've always been his brother and it's my job to look out for my bro, just like Hudson and Puckerman look out for Hummel.

Huh, I've got to text my boy; let him know I gave Hummel the talk. I can feel a little smirk on my face as I take my seat. Yeah, Hummel's got big, big brass ones!

….

**Dave's POV**

**From Azimio: Hey, had a chat with your boy this morning.**

**Feb 18 12:45 PM**

I stare at the text with a little grin on my face. I kinda expected Kurt's text to be first but Az beat him to it.

_**Yeah? How did that go?**_

_**Feb 18 12:47 PM**_

**From Azimio: Boy's got some big ones, fo' real. Didn't even bat an eyelash when I gave him the speech.**

**Feb 18 12:49 PM**

My laughter wasn't quite stifled and I see some of the other guys in my free period looking at me curiously. I shake my head and look down back at my phone. I'm picturing that confrontation between Kurt and Az and getting a good laugh. Kurt's like a Chihuahua to Az's great Dane and if I had an artistic bone in my body I could make a cartoon of it. I text Az back for deets.

_**So, what did he say? Did he do that chin-tilt thing?**_

_**Feb 18 12:52 PM**_

His reply comes back really fast and I wonder briefly what class he's in. I kinda miss being back there and if I didn't think my dad would give me that disappointed look he does, I'd ask to transfer back. I don't know if it would work, as it's so late in school year, though. Who knows, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Maybe once he realizes things are cool between me and Kurt, since we're dating, he'll understand. And heck, things between me and the Glee club are even better – so he just might come around. I've got to cross all my fingers and toes though.

**From Azimio: Yeah, and it's still funny as hell when he does it. You know I always thought he was egging us on when he did that, right?**

**Feb 18 12:54 PM**

I know what he means about Kurt's being defiant but Az has no idea that all I could think about was how soft and lush Kurt's lips look. They're always so pink and when he bites the bottom one it plumps up and gets a little redder. Whew, okay, _so_ not the time to be thinking about Kurt's lips!

_**I guess maybe he thought he had to show he wasn't scared of us, even though we make up like four of him.**_

_**Feb 18 12:58 PM**_

**From Azimio: Yeah, well you should have seen him today, with all that leather and stuff. Pretty badass, fo' real.**

**Feb 18 1:01 PM**

My mouth drops open as I read the 'leather and stuff'. Are you kidding me?! I would give my left nut to see Kurt in leather! Mark you, some of his outfits are pretty out there but I never admitted to anyone that most of them were fucking sexy! Leather, damn! I'm texting Az before I even realize it and when I hit 'Send' I shake my head.

_**Leather! And you didn't take a picture? What the hell kind of friend are you, man?!**_

_**Feb 18 1:04 PM**_

**From Azimio: Hey, I'm not going to be caught taking a picture of that! Plus, you'll be getting more than a picture tonight if you play your cards right, moron!**

**Feb 18 1:07 PM**

I'm laughing quietly as my fingers fly over the keypad of my phone, picturing Az's horrified face. Still, he's got a point about tonight.

_**Yeah, douchebag! See if I help you out anytime soon! Later.**_

_**Feb 18 1:10 PM**_

I put my stuff away and try to concentrate on my classwork even though I'm a bit ahead. Yeah, tonight is going to be epic. And I can hardly wait.

...

**Kurt's POV**

I can't believe that imbecile! Of all the stupid, moronic, self-centered… Aaargh! Who the hell does he think he is? Like I would do such a thing! Jackass!

I whip open my locker and shove my books inside. I am still so pissed off at that over-grown barbarian I never noticed a certain Latina had me in her sights.

"Hey, Lady Lips, what's got your panties in a twist?" Santana smirked at me.

I slammed my locker with way more force than necessary.

"Azimio," I growled, "and I don't wear panties, Tana!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Tell Auntie Snix, what did that dumbass do now?"

"You're not gonna believe this but that-that fool cornered me this morning to warn me not to hurt _his_ boy! Then the jackass implied that I was dating Dave as some sort of revenge tactic. Frankly, if I wasn't so insulted I'd be impressed his tiny brain was able to come up with such a thought."

Santana laughed loudly. "WOW! That was a mouthful and I don't mean in a good way."

She put her arm around my waist and I draped mine over her shoulder. We started walking toward the cafeteria to meet up with Britt and the rest of the gang.

"Listen, I'm not defending Lard Ass or anything, but you gotta give him props for makin' the effort, right? I mean, who would've thought he would be accepting of Davey and all his rainbow brightness?"

"On one hand I know you have a valid point, Tana, I really do. The problem is, while both of them were horrible to me for years, Dave had reasons – not good ones – but reasons. David has also apologized repeatedly. It's like Noah and Finn, you know. They were assholes, they apologized, I forgave them, and now we are very close. On the other hand, Azimio has never apologized and I doubt he ever will. So, in my book we're not friends, and we will _never_ be friends."

"Kurt, I know for you apologies and forgiveness go hand-in-hand, but that's not how it always works down here on Earth. Azimio is Dave's best friend. Apparently he has accepted Dave's release from Narnia and is sticking by him. If you can't find a way to work it out, this will become a problem for you and Dave."

I took a deep breath. I know Santana is right, but I don't have to like it.

"So what do you think I should do?" I really have a headache now.

"I think you need to relax. Just concentrate on your date tonight. A nice dinner, some flirting, a drive-in movie, some spit-swapping – you know, before the good stuff! Which by the way, I wants the deets on when you tap that, Hummel!"

"Tana! I'm not telling you about my sex life! You know too much as it is." I act scandalized, but she knows I'm not.

Santana digs her fingers into my very ticklish side, causing me to let out a loud yelp before I start laughing.

"Stop, stop! I give up! Santana, please!" She finally stops tickling me so I can catch my breath. "You're a heartless bitch when you wanna be, Santana Lopez."

"Ah, Kurtie, you say the sweetest things," she teases me back. "It just goes to show, it takes a bitch to know a bitch."

I throw my arms around her and whisper in her ear, "This is why I love you so much."

She hugs me back quickly. "I love you too, Hummel, and if you tell anyone I said that I will sneak in your house and shave your pretty little head."

"You wouldn't!" I screech. "Oh, who am I kiddin', of course you would!" We both laugh.

Just as we're entering the cafeteria, I notice Finn and Noah watching us.

"Heads up, Tana, Noah and Finn are trying to find out who I'm going out with tonight and I'm not telling them."

"Why? Davey's out now, right?"

"I think so, but I don't know _how_ out he is. I don't know if it's just his dad and Azimio or what. So, until I do, I don't want the guys to know anything. Plus, Finn's big mouth will run off and tell my dad. I haven't figured out how I'm gonna break it to Papa Hummel yet."

"Right. I got it, so no telling Shaggy and Scooby. No worries."

We join the rest of our group and lunch passes quickly. I ignore and evade all of the boys' attempts at uncovering my date for the evening. I only have two more boring classes to get through before I can head home to pamper myself and get ready. Oooh, my excitement is starting to come back!

…

Alright, let's see, what to wear? What to wear? I am standing in my sanctuary, my beautiful closet – designed by yours truly – trying to pick out something special for tonight. I have showered, shaved, moisturized and buffed. I must say my skin is practically glowing. The butterflies are dancing a mamba in my stomach right now and I notice I have been bouncing on my toes while searching for an outfit.

Oh, my Gaga! I can't believe this is finally happening. I'm going on a date with David Freakin' Gorgeous Karofsky! Deep breaths, Hummel, deep breaths.

I glance over at the clock; shit, I need to get a move on! I pick out a pair of my tightest black skinny jeans; hopefully the tightness will help keep my erection in check. I match the pants with a white undershirt under my new v-neck Versace sweater that I found online. It was 80% off because a slight defect made one sleeve longer than the other. I altered it to be three-quarter sleeves and now it's perfect. I fell in love with the shade of blue and I knew it would make my eyes stand out. Boy, was I right! I put on my knee-high boots that Dave had mentioned he liked. As I stand in front of my mirror – I have to say – I look good, damn good. I hope Dave likes it.

I hear my phone go off indicating a new message.

_**From Satan: What are you wearing, Lady Lips? Send pic now!**_

_**Feb 18 4:51 PM**_

I sigh. No point in arguing with her, plus I don't have the time. I snap the pic and send her a quick text.

_Woman, you are not going to bug me all night! Right? Pic attached…_

_Feb 18 4:53 PM_

_**From Satan: Lookin' hot, Hummel! Ole Davey-boy will be sportin' some heavy-duty wood tonight! You got lube and condoms, right?**_

_**Feb 18 4:55 PM**_

I put the finishing touches to my hair before I look at her reply. I about choke on my own tongue! Damn that woman.

_SANTANA! I am NOT bringing lube and condoms on a first date! WTF, woman! I have to go now or I'm going to be late picking up Dave. I still have to meet his dad, again… wish me luck BUT stop texting me! Go bug Brittany!_

_Feb 18 4:59 PM_

I grab my black leather jacket. It used to be my dad's. My mom bought it for him on their first anniversary. It doesn't fit him anymore and I couldn't give it away. Now that I've finally grown some more, it fits me well enough to wear.

Yelling out goodnight and goodbye, I breeze out the door. I already filled up my gas tank. I make sure I have my wallet and credit card. Alrighty, Kurt, let's go meet Dave's dad!

…

**Dave's POV**

Damn, I'm looking at two shirts and can't decide which one would look better. I slump on the bed and I'm sure I must look ridiculously forlorn and then I hear my dad's knock at the door.

"It's open, dad!" I look up to see him stick his head in with a grin all over his face. He comes in fully and takes a seat in my desk chair, his eyes twinkling.

"What, can't decide which shirt you look hotter in?"

"DA-_AD_!" How I manage to make that into two syllables is a testament to how parents can embarrass their kids. I deflate though and look at him pleadingly. "Yeah, though; you're right."

Dad looks over at the shirts and tilts his head. One of them is a blue Henley that's a little large but I feel better in it and the other is a dark green button-up that I've worn only once before.

He tilts his chin towards the green shirt and I know I look a little surprised because he grins and says, "That color makes your eyes pop – and I know you want to impress someone tonight, right?"

I can feel my face heat up but I nod. My dad's a cool guy and I love him to death, not that I'll ever tell him that but I know he knows anyway. As I look at the shirt, I do remember the last time I wore it a couple of people did mention how nice it was. Maybe Kurt will like it because he apparently, for some strange reason, likes my eyes. I doubt he likes them as much as I love his. They're so awesome; I love how they're like three different colors and then – _boom!_ – they change to one, I guess depending on his mood. Yeah, I'll wear the green shirt, after all.

I look and realize suddenly that my dad is looking at me with a funny sort of half smile and I don't say anything, just wait for him to speak. Maybe I'm going to get 'the speech' because this is the first date that I'm going on that is so important. He can sense these things, my dad, and I know he's more sensitive than my mom. My mom… shit, that's a whole 'nother story and I don't want to think about her because it will only bring me down.

I'm going on a date with Kurt Hummel of all people! How cool is that?! I grin to myself as I step into my dress pants. My dad had frowned when he'd seen me laundering my stuff earlier and told me there was no way I'd be going on a first date wearing any of my tired old blue jeans. I secretly agreed with him though, because with that green shirt, these pants looked so much better – and they fit tighter than my usual jeans, too.

My dad clears his throat and I look over at him while I put on a tiny bit of cologne. I wonder whether Kurt will like it. It was a Christmas gift from one of my cousins and he swore it was the latest thing – some Hugo Boss thing or other. My mind comes back to the room when my dad starts speaking.

"So, David, you really like Kurt, huh? I mean, this isn't about trying to make up for before…?"

I turn around as I smooth the shirttails into my pants and shake my head. I understand where he's coming from; it would be a surprise to anyone that a former bully is actually going on a date with his former victim. No, Kurt was never a victim in the ordinary sense; he's too strong for that. No, Kurt was my target because I had my head up my butt for too long and couldn't deal with my feelings. My therapist had used a lot of big words to describe what I was doing but I knew deep down I was going way past a safe point. When I threatened to kill him if he told anyone about the kiss I stole from him, I knew I didn't mean it, yet I should have realized that he wouldn't have known that.

Now I look at my dad and I can smile, guilt-free, because no, this isn't about making amends. I'm in love with Kurt Hummel and maybe it's time I told my dad that. I go sit on my bed and lean forward with my hands clasped between my knees. I see my dad sort of stiffen because my body language must be telling him that something serious was coming.

"Dad," I look at him, still smiling. "I have something to tell you."

I can see him relax slightly, maybe because I'm smiling, and he nods for me to continue.

"I'm in love with Kurt, dad. Have been for a long time."

He doesn't say anything, just looks at me out of those light blue eyes that I love so much. My dad is a big guy that people would probably look at and think he's some tough guy, but he's pretty soft-hearted. I think Kurt and his dad got a glimpse of that in Principal Figgins's office that day last year. His face softens and a slow grin soon takes over his face.

"Wow, David, that is wonderful, son! And you're absolutely sure?"

I nod at him, grinning too, and we might look ridiculous, grinning and nodding at each other but I don't care. I love Kurt and saying it out loud like that is really freeing. I stand up and Dad does too and the next thing I know he's pulling me into this huge bear hug. I think I even feel the whiskers of his beard as he kisses my neck.

I just laugh and hug him back before we separate. His face is slightly flushed but he just looks at me and says, "Okay, let's go down; your boy will be here soon, I suppose."

I grin, nodding again and say, "Oh, yeah, and I get the feeling he's one of those annoyingly punctual people!"

Laughing, I gather up my cellphone and wallet, making sure everything's secure and then we leave the room, my dad ahead of me.

Just as I get out the door, though, my phone both chirps and vibrates and, hoping it's Kurt, I whip it out. Oh, it's Az, and I tap the icon to read his message.

**From Azimio: Hey, Big D, finished gussying up for the date of the century?**

_**Feb 18 5:13 PM**_

I grin down at it and then tap out a reply.

_**Yes, and I look damn good, too!**_

_**Feb 18 5:15 PM**_

**From Azimio: Yeah, right! So, have you told your pops who you're stepping out with? What did he say?**

_**Feb 18 5:18 PM**_

I smile, remembering how dad had looked at me yesterday when I told him I had a date with Kurt tonight. I could see a bunch of questions building behind his eyes but, to give him credit, he didn't say anything. He just did that eyebrow-raising thing and then nodded. That's it; no drama, nothing. I love my dad.

_**He was cool with everything, man. I even told him tonight how I really feel about Kurt and he just hugged me.**_

_**Feb 18 5:21 PM**_

**From Azimio: Dude, you won the jackpot with your dad, fo' real! I don't know how many old guys would just take it like that, that their son is into guys. You lucky dog! :D**

_**Feb 18 5:24 PM**_

I smile as I tap out a quick reply, knowing that Az was spot on. My dad is the best; probably he and Burt Hummel should form a league of super dads or something. I know lots of kids aren't as lucky as Kurt and me and have to put up with a lot of shit from their families. I mean, look at my mom; she just couldn't see past all her church stuff to realize I'm still me. My dad, though, he just loves me, Dave.

_**My dad's my hero, man, next to you, of course. NOT! Just kidding. Hey, Kurt's car is pulling up so I gotta go. Text ya later, dude!**_

_**Feb 18 5:28 PM**_

I breathe deep and try not to look as if I'm going to dissolve in a puddle of sweat by the time I greet Kurt. The sound of the doorbell is jarring, even though I've been expecting it and I wait upstairs for my dad to open the door.

…

**Kurt's POV**

I pull up outside Dave's place almost on the dot of 5:30. I'm so nervous! I park and hop out, making sure to smooth down my clothes as I head up the walkway.

Well, here goes… I ring the bell.

_Ding dong…._

Mr. Karofsky opens the door with a warm and friendly smile.

"Hello, sir, nice to see you again."

"Kurt, right?" I nod my head 'yes', "Come on in."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's Paul, please. None of this 'sir' stuff," he chuckles.

I felt more at ease once he was laughing. He goes to the bottom of the stairs and calls out to Dave.

"David! Kurt's here. You better get a move on!"

Paul shakes his head and walks back to me. "He's been up there all afternoon."

I can't help but laugh a little. It seems I wasn't the only one stressing. Good to know.

"So Kurt, where are you boys going tonight?"

"I made reservations at this great Thai place in Westerville. I went there a couple of times when I was at Dalton. The food is excellent and the décor is really awesome. I thought David would like something different."

"My son takes after me when it comes to food, so I'm sure he will like it." Paul's smile and his soft laughter were contagious. "David said you were going to see a movie as well?"

"Oh, yes. I found this old-fashioned drive-in online. It's between Westerville and home. The advertisement looked like the one from the movie Grease, so I thought that would be cool. They even have the waitresses on roller skates."

"I think I remember that place," Paul has a twinkle in his eye. "I think I took Dave's mother there on our first date, if it's the same place."

"Wow! That's really cool."

I look up at the sound of footsteps and I just barely stop myself from gaping. David looks fantastic! Oh, green is definitely his color!

…

**Dave's POV**

Oh, wow, Kurt is standing there in the front hall as I come downstairs and he looks amazing! I think my face just flushed from the look he's giving me but he's no better. The color in his cheeks just make his eyes look bluer, which is also helped by that outstanding shirt he's wearing.

I can't help the way my eyes rove down and then up his body; those jeans of his are going to be the death of me. My eyes flick towards my dad as he watches me and my cheeks get hotter. Oh, God, kill me now. My dad just caught me eye-fucking my date!

"Uh, hey, Kurt, you look great! That color… wow!"

He grins at me and I can just tell that he is thinking the same thing about me, too. God, we're so pathetic.

My dad clears his throat as I reach them and claps me on the shoulder.

"Well, get going now, boys; it's a bit of a drive to Westerville, right?"

Kurt nods and murmurs a goodnight to my dad and turns towards the door, just as my dad gives me a wink and a thumbs up. Apparently he approves of Kurt or something but I just roll my eyes, grin at him and follow Kurt outside.

Believe me; I'll always follow Kurt if he continues to wear clothes like these. He has on a leather jacket that isn't long enough to cover his butt and, man, the way he walks, no red-blooded gay man could help but stare.

He must have felt me staring because he suddenly gives me this smirky little grin over his shoulder and says, "Like the view?"

I gape at him and then burst out laughing as I come up beside him. "Always, Fancy, always."

He unlocks the Escalade as we get near it and I jump into the passenger seat as he makes his way around to the driver's side.

As much as I might look like I have it all together, my heart is pounding and I might be a little light-headed. I'm about to spend the evening with the most beautiful boy I know and if I were a girl, I'd pinch myself. How the hell did I get so lucky?

He starts up the Escalade's powerful engine and a sympathetic thrum goes through my body. Oh, man, this is a night I don't think I'll ever forget.

.

**TBC**

.

**Next chapter: Dinner, movie and goodnight texts… Remember to review, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Date Night cont'd**

* * *

**A/N: There will be alternating POVs in this chapter. We want to thank you guys for being such huge fans of this story; you even help me with research. Yay! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Once we're safely buckled in and we are on the road, I turn down the music to talk.

"You look really nice tonight, David." I flick my eyes over his outfit, taking in the nicer fit and I hope he can see that I am genuinely impressed.

"Thank you – and I think you look amazing, as usual." His hazel eyes smile at me in the dim lighting of the Escalade's interior and I feel justifiably smug. A lot of thought went into my ensemble and it's nice to have my efforts appreciated.

We manage to talk all the way to the restaurant, the atmosphere just the tiniest bit tense. I think Dave is still nervous around me but after tonight I hope he'll have no reason to be. As we enter the posh building, I hold the door for him and he narrows his eyes at me a bit. I keep my smirk firmly in place.

The hostess greets us with a big smile. "Good evening, gentlemen. How may I help you?"

I smile at the girl. "Reservation for two under the name 'Hummel', thank you."

She checks her list, finding the reservation quickly. "Oh, yes sir, right this way."

As the girl turns, I indicate for Dave to go first. He looks like he is going to say something, but he doesn't. I'm not trying to be an ass. I just want to show him more of who I am. Everyone thinks just because I have the feminine voice and mannerisms that I'm the girl in the relationship. That's bullshit! I'm not a girl and I don't want to date a girl so why would I expect the guy I'm with to either? I'm not sure if Dave understands my point yet but I don't want to make him uncomfortable so I don't hold out his chair for him. I really, really want to though!

See, I like the idea of when I plan the date that I pull out all the stops. It shows I care and that I put effort into the evening. That means a lot to me. Vice versa is true as well. I expect when someone else plans the date, he'll pull out all the stops and treat me like the diva I am. I hope Dave gets that.

We order our drinks and start to review the menu. My phone buzzes and I throw Dave an apologetic smile as I grab it.

_**From Satan: So what's Davey wearing? Did he drool over your outfit? Has he thrown you down on the table and devoured your cock like an appetizer? You need to learn to share!**_

_**Feb 18 6:35 PM**_

I almost choke on my soda as I read the message. I'm gonna kill her!

_For the love of Gaga! Leave me alone, Santana, OR I'm telling Brittany!_

_**Feb 18 6:38 PM**_

I smile at Dave. "Sorry, Santana texted me one of her infamous inappropriate texts."

_**From Satan: BITCH :p**_

_**Feb 18 6:41 PM**_

I put the phone on mute, not even vibrate, and turn my full attention to Dave, who's smirking knowingly at me.

"Hah, that's definitely her. You're more than a match for her, though."

"I wonder sometimes. Don't tell her I said this, but I really do love that girl. Tana, Rach and Cedes are my girls and I would do anything for them, even if they drive me crazy sometimes."

…

"So, do you know what you want to order? The Pad Noh Mai is really good. It's stir-fried with garlic, bamboo shoots, water chestnuts, baby corn, celery, onions and carrots. My absolute favorite."

"I've never had Thai before but I'd love if you'd order for both of us," Dave smiles and says in this quiet, almost intense way. I don't know if he meant it to be, but I find it really sexy.

While we're ordering, I notice Dave glancing at his phone with a smirk but he doesn't say anything, just turns it off abruptly. I'm a little flattered that he doesn't want anyone to intrude on our date. I think we must have _the_ nosiest best friends ever!

"So, what did Azimio say?"

A faint wash of color floods Dave's cheeks and it is a good look on him. I hope I can get him to do that more often, even before the night is over, hopefully. He looks at me with a rueful little grin and shakes his head.

"Just that, uhm, he wants details later…"

I look at him suspiciously and squint my eyes playfully at him. "Hmmm, are you sure that's all?"

The color deepens and then he pulls at the collar of his shirt before sighing. "Well, no, he wants me to tell you, uhm," and he leans forward to say softly, "how hot I think you are tonight."

I chuckle loudly and shake my head at him. "Hah! Knowing Azimio, I have a feeling 'hot' was not the adjective he used, David."

He drops his head into his hand and then looks at me, smirking mischievously. "True; actually 'fuckable' was the word he used."

My eyes widen and I think my cheeks might be a little warmer. Hearing that word in Dave's soft, low voice is doing things to me and it's everything I can do not to squirm in my seat. "Oh," is all I can get out before we're interrupted.

After the waitress takes our order, I notice Dave is being quieter than I expected. I try to get him talking.

"How was school today? Did you have a good week?"

…

**Dave's POV**

For some reason I relax with Kurt's questions and then I nod before answering. "Yeah, pretty good, in fact," and I lean forward slightly across the table and subconsciously he leans forward too. "It just might rank up there with the best week I've ever had."

His cheeks redden at the way that came out and he must be able to tell by the look in my eyes that I mean what I'm saying. He starts to respond but I'm not finished yet and I slide one hand towards him on the top of the crisp white tablecloth. He takes it and waits for me to continue.

"Kurt, I am the luckiest guy in the world, right this minute." I chuckle at the dazed look on his face, his gorgeous eyes wide and bright. "Relax, Fancy, I'm not going to propose or anything!"

We laugh a bit at that and I shake my head before saying, "Kurt, you are so beautiful, not just tonight, but I think you're beautiful inside and out. Look at the way you handled everything; even though I would have deserved it, you didn't out me and you would have been justified."

There's silence for a bit as we gaze at each other and then I let out a soft chuckle. "Damn, have I found a way to stump the great Kurt Hummel?" My tone is light but smug because it's great to have finally stumped Kurt who is always so together.

He smiles at me and squeezes my hand lightly. "I could never out you, David," he says, his voice low and warm to my ear. "I don't believe in hiding who I am, but I also believe we all have to make our own journey at our own pace. I'm really proud of you, though. You've come so far and you seem so much happier with yourself."

He tugs his hand out of my grasp just as I notice the waitress heading our way with dinner. I don't have to guess, I know what he's thinking: people can look at him and automatically know he's gay, but being big and muscular means I can blend-in in a way he never could. Even here, together, he's afraid of outing me, and my heart swells at how considerate he is.

He looks at me and indicates the steaming food in front of us. "I hope you like it," he grins and digs into the food with gusto. I let the delicious flavors burst on my tongue and I moan as I savor the exotic taste. It's light on the palate yet spicy in a way he tells me is unique to Thai food. I love the veggies, crisp and colorful and not overdone at all.

"Mmmh, this is good!" I had remembered to swallow before giving my opinion and I'm rewarded by the way Kurt's eyes light up and his lips curve in a delighted smile. "We've got to do this again."

We talk about meaningless things during dinner but we keep smiling at each other, aware of the undercurrent of excitement beneath the chatter.

…

**Kurt's POV**

I congratulate myself on how much fun we're having and I'm really glad that Dave is enjoying the food and our light banter. Still, I decide to change tack and veer the conversation back towards the personal.

"You know, David, your eyes sparkle when you smile. I think it's why they are my second favorite thing about you." I giggle a bit at the soft blush on his face. He truly is a very attractive guy. I could kick myself sometimes for missing it in the past, wasting so much time.

He looks over at me, slightly serious and I wait for what he's going to say… and I'm not disappointed.

"Well, if mine sparkle, I can only describe yours as glowing. Your eyes are unique," he smiles at me, staring directly into my eyes. "Even Az is impressed by them."

We laugh and then change the subject. Talking about our favorite parts on each other is a subject best left for later, I think with a little tingle of anticipation. Finally, we're down to the last delicious morsels and I broach the subject of the movie we're going to see.

"So we have our choice of movies tonight. We can see something scary, something lovey, or something action-y. You pick." I smile to myself. I already have the third row seat folded down in my baby. I brought a couple of soft blankets and some cushions from my couch. I figure I'll back into the spot and we can watch the movie in comfort. Of course, if there's some cuddling or, better yet kissing, well that's just a bonus right?

I watch as David fidgets a little and then looks at me with a rueful smile. "Uh, well, I don't know what's out, apart from the 'action-y' stuff. Why don't you check your phone and see what that drive-in is showing? After all, it's a drive-in and that just screams romantic…"

He grins at me as I whip out my Blackberry. He does have a point and within a couple of minutes I wave the phone at him triumphantly. "Yes! They _are_ showing a rom-com; well, it sounds a little more serious than the typical rom-com but it should do."

Dave's eyes definitely twinkle as he looks at me over the rim of his water goblet. "And the name?"

I giggle and then, "Oh, 'Stuck In Love'. Not a promising title but, hey, we're not members of the Academy so, no matter." My tone is deliberately a little snooty, just to hear him chuckle, which he does.

"We better get going if we don't want to be late." I can't seem to stop smiling at him. The best is that he keeps smiling back at me. I feel like this date is going great so far.

I take out my wallet and signal the waitress for the check. When she approaches our table I just hand her my credit card. She's been sweet to us, attentive but not over-bearing, and I didn't catch any judgment from her either. That goes a long way in my book.

When she comes back I add a generous tip and sign my name, stuffing the receipt and card back in my wallet. I look over at Dave, "Are you ready?"

"Always," he says and I swear he's talking about more than just leaving a restaurant. My cheeks warm slightly and I lower my eyes in a deliberately flirty move and I'm rewarded with his soft chuckle.

"After you," he says, getting the door for me in what I know is a pre-emptive move, probably because of earlier. I nod graciously and we step outside, both of us chuckling at our private little joke.

The night is cool but the sky is clear, so no rain on the horizon. Dave makes an aborted move with his arm and I get the feeling that he was about to slide it around my waist, but changed his mind.

I look around and don't see anyone so I grab Dave's hand to hold as we walk. I hear his small yet surprised gasp before he relaxes. My hand feels so small in his but I'm finding this is a huge turn on. Hmm, I've discovered more kinks than I even knew I had. Man, this night keeps getting better and better!

…

**Dave's POV**

Kurt's quite a competent driver, handling his huge Chevy Escalade as if he could do it in his sleep and it's kind of a turn-on. That kind of confidence is really sexy and my body tingles as I think about the rest of the night.

We head to the drive-in while singing to the radio and making small talk. I'm starting to relax a bit as Kurt keeps the conversation light and impersonal. In about 15 minutes we arrive at the movie and Kurt finds a semi-secluded spot. He reverses into a spot and then leans forward to find the correct radio frequency for the movie's audio.

I look at him, slightly puzzled, I guess. "Umm, Kurt, aren't we facing the wrong way?"

"I thought we'd be more comfortable in the back; come on." He grins at me and gets out, going around opening up the rear doors. "I brought some blankets because it might get chilly," and he smiles smugly at the look on my face.

I sort of look a little blank at first but then I smile as I nod. "That's a good idea; I never would have thought of that."

"So, David, would you like anything from the snack bar? I can go get it before the movie starts."

I pause because we'd just eaten but what's a movie experience without the snacks? "I'm good but I wouldn't mind a Sprite, I guess, and maybe those chocolate-covered raisins." I grin as his blue eyes light up and he nods. "I always used to get them when I'd go to the movies when I was little."

Kurt has this fond gleam in his eye, like he thinks what I said is adorable.

"Okay, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." He gives me a saucy wink and heads off and I can't help but chuckle. Who would have thought Kurt Hummel was so … sassy and, okay, naughty? I sure hadn't! He'd always seemed snooty and prissy at school with this ice-cold veneer that hardly ever cracked, no matter what we did. I push those thoughts away and look around the interior of the Escalade, appreciating the effort to which Kurt had gone to make it snug and comfortable.

The snack bar must not have been busy because Kurt is back in no time at all, it seems. He's smiling triumphantly, like a warrior returning from battle with the spoils and I can't help the smile on my face as I watch the spring in his step. Snacks are good but most of all, I'm really looking forward to some quality cuddling! I figure the drive-in will definitely be more private than a regular movie and it looks like I'm right. There are maybe six other cars in the huge lot besides Kurt's. We aren't all parked close to each other either, which is another bonus.

When Kurt reaches me, he notices that I had fixed the pillows and blankets for us. He only smiles, though, and hands me the snacks before climbing in, just as the previews are starting.

"Is this okay?" His voice is soft but with an undertone of amusement and when I look at the box he's brought, I see why.

"Wow, Kurt, did you buy out the concession stand?!"

We laugh together as we settle down and examine the box of goodies he brought back. There's bags of potato chips, a bucket of popcorn, Milk Duds, my Raisinets, two large sodas and, last but not least, Twizzlers.

We munch for a bit but we want to keep most of it for later, during the movie, but I can't resist hot, buttery popcorn. Kurt seems to love it, too, and I can't help but wonder how he would taste now.

…

**Kurt's POV**

As the light dims and the movie starts, I scoot closer to David. I know he's a bit shy and I know I'm going to have to make all the moves tonight but I'm totally on board with that. I just really don't want him to freak out. I want, no – I _need_ to be closer to him. My whole body is tingling as I take his arm and wrap it around myself, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Is this okay, David?" I look up at him without lifting my head. He's staring at my lips and I really want him to kiss me so I stay perfectly still, watching emotions chase across his gorgeous face. This has to be his choice, I won't force him.

He leans closer, his arm tightening slightly and I drop my eyes to his lips. I never noticed their curve before but I realize I like the way they look. I can hardly wait and I part my lips in anticipation… I'm not disappointed.

The feel of his lips pressed against mine is nothing like the first time we did this. I can't hold back the sigh and suddenly it's as if that had been a signal. He deepens the kiss slowly and then I feel the tip of his tongue flicker across my bottom lip. My hand comes up on its own and slides into the soft curls at the base of his neck and I pull him closer.

Dave makes a funny little whimper of a sound and then we're almost eating each other's mouth. I feel myself harden and I moan, pressing myself against his broad chest. His other arm slides around me and tugs me more fully onto him and it is my turn to whimper.

He feels so good, so big and warm and solid and as I suck on his tongue, I slide one knee between his legs. The feel of his groin, hard and hot, acts like a cattle prod and I jerk back, our lips clinging slightly as I straighten up a bit.

"K-Kurt," he stutters, his eyes wide and confused as I stare down at him. God, he's beautiful beneath me, his chest rising and falling a little faster than normal, and I realize I'm panting too.

"Is this okay? I don't want to rush you, David."

He smiles softly and nods at me.

"Thank Gaga," I whisper as I capture his mouth again.

With my hand buried in his soft curls and his tongue in my mouth, I can feel my whole body burning up. My other hand is holding me up so it frustrates me to move from his hair, but I want to touch him. I've thought about this a lot. I'm _so_ not disillusioned. I can feel the muscles in his shoulders and chest as I outline them with my hand.

Dave is making the sexiest noises that are driving me crazy. The feel of his hands lightly roaming up and down my back, stopping just short of my ass, isn't helping either. I need him to really touch me.

I tear my mouth away. "David, please, please, _touch_ me," I breathe, before attaching myself back to his mouth.

On the next pass down my back he finally grabs my ass. I'm pretty sure that loud, dirty moan just came from me. His mouth has moved across my jaw and down my neck making my head spin. When he reaches my collarbone and starts to suck on the skin – well, let's just say the noise I'm making would put a seasoned porn star to shame. Apparently the noises are working for Dave too because shortly after the sound leaves my mouth, his hips shoot up against mine.

I had no doubts Dave would be well endowed but feeling him grinding against me, I am now a hundred per cent certain. I actually start to drool. I don't remember starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, although in my defense my brain keeps short-circuiting, but when I touch the soft hair on his chest, it's my turn for my hips to jolt. Baby-fine and so soft! It's getting out of control, the way these kinks just kept hitting me one after another.

I feel Dave tug on my sweater. Oh! Yes, that needs to go. I lean back just enough to drag it over my head. My undershirt is the next to go. Suddenly he turns us and I find myself flat on my back and his mouth trails hot wet kisses down my chest. Holy mother of Versace! His mouth closes around my nipple and the sting of the small nip goes straight to my cock which is harder than I ever imagined possible. I barely register whimpering sounds until Dave stops and looks at me.

"Are-are you okay?"

Dave's eyes are lust-blown and his lips are dark and swollen. I smirk to think I put that look there, that I made his lips look like that.

"I'm fine, David. Please, don't stop now."

I didn't mean for that to come out sounding so needy but, whatever. I just want his mouth back on me! Dave smirks at me before lowering his mouth to my flesh.

"Too many clothes," I moan as I push at his shirt.

He chuckles then sits up a bit to remove it, and then I see him hesitate for a moment.

"Don't! For the love of Marc Jacobs, David," I say, slightly irritated. "Don't you dare get self-conscious on me now! I need you. If you want to stop because we're moving too fast, that's one thing, and I'll stop right now, but if you're hesitating because you doubt yourself, then knock it off!"

…

**Dave's POV**

I flinch at the fierceness of Kurt's tone but when I look into his eyes, I can see concern in there. I shake my head at my stupidity; I mean, here's this absolutely beautiful, fuckable boy right here, willing to give me everything… and I'm hesitating. I take a deep breath and look at him, watching the way his eyes suddenly flick down to my chest and then back up to my eyes, waiting.

"Kurt, don't ever think I don't want this… want you. I-I, I'm almost overwhelmed here." He looks at me, his eyes widening and he reaches out a hand to stroke down my chest. I'm getting the feeling that my muscles are definitely on his favorites list and the thought makes me feel proud and a little smug. "I want everything with you, Kurt, everything you want to give, that is."

I hold my breath as I watch this absolutely amazing smile spread across his lips. The next thing I know, he's tugged me down – boy, he's really strong for such a slender guy! – and then he's devouring my mouth as if it's the last thing he'll ever do.

My mind whirls and my cock hardens and pulses; before I can stop myself I'm grinding down into him repeatedly and then everything threatens to white out as he groans into my mouth. I can feel one of his legs come up to wrap over the back of mine, just below my butt, pulling me closer into him.

Oh, god, this is… I've never felt this heat, this intensity before. I lick into Kurt's mouth, savoring the sweetness and sucking on his tongue like it's a favorite treat. We're both groaning and the vibrations only enhance the sensation of our tongues sliding and tangling with each other. I'm so glad that the loudness of the movie's soundtrack is covering up our private little show.

My breath is coming short and I ease back, gasping as I stare down at him, aware that our hips are still writhing and rutting together. His eyes are dark as they stare up at me and his lips… fuck, I've never seen anything that fucking hot… they're plump and moist and so very red.

I stare at his mouth and when the tip of his pink tongue flicks to lick his bottom lip, I'm gone. I groan embarrassingly loud and feel like my cock is bursting. I bury my head into that sweet point where his neck joins his body and I cry out, mortified that I'm coming in my pants like a 14-year-old who's just touched his first boob.

Kurt's hips are writhing beneath mine and I can hear him gasping, calling my name in this hoarse voice, over and over again. "David, David, oh god, yessss, Dave… _ugggh_!" I know he's coming, too, and I press down harder for him to have something to rut against.

This is the most perfect thing, the most perfect place, I think muzzily as I register the scent of sex, candy, soda and popcorn. I almost chuckle, because I'm sure there's a song somewhere about that but I can only concentrate on the feel of Kurt's chest heaving beneath mine.

I'm lying here almost plastered over Kurt Hummel's pale, naked chest with the delicately defined pectorals and those pretty pink nipples. I stare at them, noting how perky they are – and then realize they're making my mouth water and… _shit_, I'm getting hard again!

Damn, he's going to think I'm some kind of animal!

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Note: If you liked that let us know, okay? There's more where this came from.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Warm milk and midnight chats**

**...**

**A/N: We are so happy with how much you've all embraced this story. We just want to say that our hearts go out to all the Glee-verse and hope that you'll continue to see this story as a reflection of our love for the show and especially the actors who have made it special, not the least of whom was our sweet Cory.**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I try to catch my breath. Wow! That was… amazing? Intense? Hot as hell? Too many adjectives and not enough brain cells right now. I stare up at Dave and again I'm struck by just how gorgeous he is. I card my fingers through his damp curls as I work on slowing my heart beat.

I notice Dave's eyes are wide and even though he's flushed from coming, there's something tentative about the look in his eyes.

"Are you okay, babe?" I ask him quietly.

I'm hoping if I stay calm he won't freak out. I would never take back the beautiful experience we just had, but I don't know if he was ready. I feel kinda bad as I wait for him to say something.

"I'm so good right now, Kurt. You have no idea how great I feel." He chuckles and seems to stare at my chest and then he shakes his head, smiling. "I mean, we're kind of messy now but overall I feel amazing."

His smile confirms the truth of his words. I reach up and pull him in for another kiss.

"Maybe we should try and clean up a bit and actually watch the movie? Or do you want to go home?" I really hope he wants to stay, if only because I don't want this night to end yet.

"Cleaning up would be good, though. Not sure how much of the movie we'll see because I still want to kiss you," he says to me in a slightly shy but very sexy voice.

I nod to him and push myself up. I put my sweater on, foregoing my undershirt. In the front console I have some baby wipes so I go grab the package and head back to Dave.

After we clean up the best we can, we settle into the blankets. We recline against the cushions but facing each other and share sweet, lingering kisses. Neither of us is even interested in watching the movie.

I run the back of my fingers across Dave's cheek, the light stubble sending tingles down my arm.

"So gorgeous," I whisper.

He smiles a little.

"You don't believe me?" He just stares at me. "I mean it, David." I follow up my words with another kiss, this one a little deeper and a lot more passionate.

"Do you wanna know my very favorite thing about you?" He nods. Briefly I wonder why he hasn't said anything. "Your arms," I run my hand down his arm slowly. "Your chest," I place my hand over his heart and I can feel the strong beat under my fingertips. "Your strength," I pull his arm around me and scoot as close as possible. "All of it, David, all of it – my favorite." Plunging my hand into his curls I kiss him hard. I just need him to know how much I mean what I'm saying.

We are both a bit breathless as we pull away.

Dave looks at me, his pupils so dilated it makes me breathless. "Kurt," he starts and then swallows hard before continuing. "Kurt, baby, if we don't slow down, I think this going to go further than what we just did."

I stare at him, seeing the hunger in his eyes and I suddenly realize he's right. I don't want our 'real' first time to be in the back of my baby. I smile at him, nod, and then snuggle down into his arms, grinning when I hear his relieved sigh.

We spend the rest of the evening kissing, touching, and speaking in whispers. It is definitely the most romantic night of my life.

All too soon the movie is over, and as the credits roll we disengage reluctantly from each other. Dave pulls on his shirt before taking all of the trash and dumping it while I fold the blankets and close up the back.

On the ride home we hold hands when we can. It's very sweet, but I can't tell if something is wrong. David is so quiet.

We pull up to his house a few minutes before curfew and I hold his hand as I walk him to the front door. I'm not as tall as a lot of guys but I like the height difference between David and me; it makes me feel romantic as I lean against him just outside his front door.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, David. I would like to go out with you again, if you want."

"I had an amazing night, Kurt. Of course I want to go out with you again. Next time I'll plan something and pick you up."

I tilt my head up to him in clear invitation. "Is it okay to kiss you good night here? I'm not sure how 'out' you are, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Dave places a warm hand on my cheek. "Everyone whose opinion matters knows; other than that, I don't really care who finds out." He pulls me in for a swoon-worthy goodnight kiss, holding me tenderly yet so deliciously tight.

We part slowly but rest our foreheads together for a moment.

"I have a paper to work on tomorrow so I was wondering, do you want to meet up at the Bean and work on homework? Maybe Az would like to join us," I ask, looking into his handsome face in the dim light.

"Sounds good, Fancy. How about… around 1?"

I nod, probably a little too eagerly, causing him to chuckle.

He kisses me sweetly again. "You better go. I don't want you to get into trouble for being late. It's gonna be hard enough meeting your dad again without him thinking I kept you out past curfew."

I roll my eyes but I'm smiling still. "Fine. I'll go. You know I don't really want to though, right?"

Dave laughed again. "I don't really want you to, either. Will you text me when you get home?"

"Just as soon as I get in my pajamas I'll text you," I promise with one final, parting kiss. "See you tomorrow, Hamhock."

"Tomorrow, Fancy."

I wait for him to go inside before I practically skip to my car. I know I'm driving home with the goofiest grin on my face.

When I walk in the door, I go into the kitchen for some water before heading upstairs to change and text David.

Finn is in the kitchen with a sad look on his face and a glass of milk in his hand.

"What's wrong, Finn?" I walk over to get out the pot I usually use to heat up the milk.

"I tried to make warm milk like you do for me but it tastes like crap," he whines.

"Aww, here give me that." I take his glass and dump the milk in the sink before washing it and starting over. As I wait for the milk to heat, I don't realize I'm humming until Finn says something.

"I guess your date went well by the look on your face..." I can tell he is fishing.

"Yes, yes it did." I pour out the warm milk and bring our mugs over to the table and sit down across from him. We've come such a long way in our relationship. I feel like everything is finally right – like he was always meant to be in my life, just not as a mate but as my brother.

"Finn, I went out with David Karofsky tonight." I watch for his reaction.

He takes a sip of milk before smiling and looking up at me. "Mmmm, it's always perfect when you make it for me."

We look at each other for a moment before he continues. "So, Karofsky, huh? I guess that makes sense," he says.

"What makes sense?" I ask.

"How he was with you. I would catch him staring at you sometimes and it didn't make sense then, but now…" he shrugs and then continues, "Is he why you and Blaine broke up?"

"Yes and no. No, I didn't break up with Blaine just for Dave, but, yes, Dave did bring to light some things I had been missing in my relationship with Blaine that I decided I didn't want to live without."

"Do I wanna know what those things are?" Finn grimaces at the end.

I just chuckle. "You know how you loved Quinn but with Rachel it's just so much more; how you feel more, how you want more? Well, it's like that. With Blaine we were friends and I do love him, but he's my Quinn. He's a little selfish and stuck on himself. A great friend yet not a great boyfriend. Dave is my Rachel. He makes me feel happy, excited and alive. We talk about all kinds of things, we have a lot in common, surprisingly, but we have a passion and fire I didn't have with Blaine. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. I'm glad you're happy, bro. Just know that if he hurts you, Puck and I will kick the crap outta him. Big brother code, you know."

I have to smile at his tone and words. He always forgets I'm a month and a half older than him!

"Thank you, Finn. I appreciate it but I don't think it will be necessary. He's changed so much. We're going to the Bean tomorrow to work on homework. If you want, you could join us or just stop by to say hello. See for yourself the change in him."

"So he's out?" Finn looks surprised.

"He says the really important people in his life know and are supportive. He doesn't care what the rest say. I just would really like for you to be one of the people who know and are supportive because I want to keep dating David. I'm gonna have to tell Dad and I could really use your support."

"No problem, bro. You know mom and Puck will help, too." Finn drains his mug and places it in the sink.

I hug him good night. "See you in the morning, Finn." I head up to my room to change quickly.

As I turn on my phone I notice I have two new messages waiting. One was from Santana and one was from Blaine. I know what Tana wants so I open the message from Blaine instead.

**From Blaine: Saw you at the restaurant with Karofsky. Is he why we broke up?**

**Feb 18 10:55 PM**

I truly didn't want to get into it with him. I just want my pj's and to talk to Dave. I promise myself I'll answer Blaine tomorrow.

After changing and an abbreviated face-washing routine and teeth-cleaning, I crawl into bed and send a text to Dave.

_Hey, Handsome, sorry for taking so long. I was talking with Finn when I got home. He might show up tomorrow. I hope that's okay? Are you in bed?  
xoxoxox Fancy_

_Feb 19 12:15 AM_

As I wait for his reply I check Santana's earlier message.

From Santana: Lady Lips, you better be gettin' some since you've been ignoring me! I better be gettin' the deets tomorrow! :p

_Feb 18 10:35 PM_

I decide to send her a quick text.

_Hey, beautiful girl, I'm home – had an amazing night! Currently Dave and I have plans to meet at the Bean tomorrow at 1 to work on h'work so if you want to come over early that will be cool. _

_Feb 19 12:20 AM_

Hmmm, I wonder if Dave got sidetracked by his dad like I did with Finn. Suddenly there was a chirp.

_**From Dave: I'm finally in bed but my mind is still in a daze, beautiful. You absolutely blew my mind. How are you feeling?**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Feb 19 12:23 AM**_

I grin at the phone and snuggle down into my expensive sheets, still feeling high from all the loving earlier.

_I feel amazing, David! YOU were amazing tonight, I felt special and cared for.  
Thank you! Are you okay with Finn stopping by tomorrow? What did your dad say?  
xoxoxox Fancy_

_**Feb 19 12:26 AM**_

…

**Dave's POV**

As I stare at Kurt's text, I know there's this big, goofy grin on my face. Day-um! That boy was so hot, so sexy, I thought my heart was going to beat right out of chest tonight. I literally could have died right there. _Oh, yeah, that's what they call 'the little death', David, duh!_

I'm still grinning but as I look at his last question my mind goes back to my dad, and the talk we had when I came in tonight.

_**Flashback:**_

I step into the house, not even realizing that my dad has let me in, I'm so out of it. I flinch when his voice sounds to my left and I look up to see him watching me with a little smile on his face.

"I take it you boys had a good night?"

My dad's voice is light, amused, but I can see the curiosity deep in his eyes. I nod and head to the kitchen for a glass of water, hearing his footsteps behind me. I get down a glass, look over at him and, at his nod, I take down one for him, too. After I get the water from the fridge dispenser, I move to the table and sit in one of the fancy wrought-iron chairs. They remind me of my mom but I put that out of my mind as I watch my dad sip his water.

"Yeah, dad, it was … great." I can feel my cheeks warm up as I finish and I keep my eyes trained on the glass I'm holding between both palms. I know if I look up my dad will be able to at least guess some of what Kurt and I had been up to.

My dad clears his throat and I involuntarily flick my eyes up, noticing that he's staring at my neck. When he looks away and grins I can't take it and ask, "What?"

He looks back at me with a twinkle in his eye and says, "Hmmm, you got a little gift, didn't you?"

I know my eyes must be as big as saucers and my face is definitely heating up as I try to figure out that innuendo. If I'd been with a girl I would have guessed lipstick on my collar or something but, no, Kurt wasn't wearing lipstick. I know I sound stupid when I say again, "What?!"

Dad points his chin towards me… and then I know; my hand flies to my neck and I feel the slight discomfort of a bruise. Kurt had given me a little hickey! Jesus, when did that happen?!

I continue to hold my hand over the mark and watch as my father continues to chuckle while staring down at the glass of water in his hand. Finally, I guess to put me out of my misery, he looks over at me, obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'm happy that you had fun, son." Then he goes and spoils the tender moment by asking, "Did you actually see any of the movie?"

Man, my dad is as bad as Az sometimes and I roll my eyes as he bursts out laughing again. I shake my head as I feel a smile sneaking onto my face but I nod anyway. "Yeah, I saw the opening and closing credits!"

We laugh for a bit and then dad finishes his water before saying, "Okay, I guess you want to head up now… and say good night to Kurt, right?"

I flush again but nod, still holding his gaze. I wasn't ashamed of my feelings for Kurt and the sooner dad and … everyone else… understood that, the sooner we can get over the crap that's heading our way. He smiles at me, real soft-like, but nods, too.

"Well, go on, you don't want to keep him waiting." I get up and place both our glasses in the sink and when I pass behind him, I pat him on the shoulder.

"Night, dad; sleep well," I say softly, and his quiet, "you, too" follows me up the stairs.

I want to shower quickly before settling into bed and catching up with Kurt. Tonight was almost surreal, I can almost believe it happened to someone else – but for the little gift that little devil left behind.

I know I'm smiling all the way through my shower and when I'm finally in my boxers, I leap into bed and grab up my phone – to see a message waiting from my boy.

I read the text and smile, picturing him lying in his bed and I can't help but wish I could be there with him right now.

I text him back quickly, still smiling, and then wait for him to respond.

_**End flashback**_

…

**Kurt's POV**

The phone chirps when Dave's text comes flying back and I tap it, laughing out loud as I read the message.

_**From Dave: I will always take care of you, beautiful. My dad's a pretty cool guy; he stayed up even though he didn't have to. BTW, you left me a little gift and my dad certainly had fun pointing it out. I'll wear it like a badge: 'Property of Kurt Hummel' if you want. **_

_**Such a pity it's going to fade in a couple of days or so; think you can do something about that?**_

_**Feb 19 12:30 AM**_

His text makes me laugh. I didn't even realize I'd given him a hickey but as I think back, I'm pretty sure I know when it happened.

_Property of Kurt… hmmm, I think I like that. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not and I don't want to lie to you :p I'll have to just do a little touch-up if it fades. Oh! Blaine texted me. I haven't answered yet but he mentioned he saw us at the restaurant. I'm glad he didn't approach us and ruin a wonderful evening. So, goodnight, my prince charming. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.  
xoxo Fancy_

_Feb 19 12:34 AM_

Thinking about Dave's dad makes me think about how to break it to Papa Hummel. I have to admit to being a little bit chicken right now. I love my dad, I really do, but sometimes he can be too over-protective. If I'm really honest with myself though, I have to admit even if he doesn't want me to date David, I'm going to anyway. I hope he _will_ give Dave a chance.

_**From Dave: Good night, angel eyes. I hope I can actually fall asleep because tonight was already like a dream. Got to get rid of this goofy grin on my face before it sets. **__** Sweet dreams!**_

_**Feb 19 12:37 AM**_

I quickly set the alarm on my phone and snuggle under the covers. If I know Santana she'll be here at the crack of dawn.

…

_**The next day…**_

I'm still having another wonderful dream when someone jumps on top of me and begins to tickle me. I'll never admit to the girlish scream I emitted, but the sound has Finn charging into my room within seconds.

"Damn it, Santana! It's like 7:30 in the morning!" Finn growls at the Latina, who in return sticks out her tongue at him. "Since you're not really hurt I'm going back to bed," he mumbles at me as he slams my door.

"Good morning, Satan," I sigh as she turns her bright gaze on me.

Taking off her shoes, she pulls the covers back and climbs into bed with me. "Tell me everything, Cinderfella!"

I wrap my arms around her and pull her onto my chest. I card my fingers through her hair softly.

"It was amazing, Tana! David looked so gorgeous. Nice shirt, pants that fit – not baggy like he likes. We went for Thai food in Westerville. Dinner was good. I kept the conversation light, not too flirty."

Santana giggles. "Did he drool over your outfit?"

"I don't know if he drooled, but he didn't mind helping me out of it at the movie." I hold my breath and wait for that bomb to settle.

Santana's breath hitches and she looks up at me with surprise. "You didn't! You, you, _slut_, you! Oh, I'm so proud at this very moment. Tell me everything, you bitch. Did you blow him? Did he blow you?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I could tell I was blushing like crazy and my face felt like it was on fire.

"There was no oral sex, Santana, but there were orgasms." I giggle again. "There was kissing and removing of shirts but the pants stayed on. I've never been so turned on. Just touching him and grinding under him was like – oh, my Gaga!"

The girl in my arms buries her face in my neck and laughs.

"Did he treat you right afterward, though? I'd hate to have to go all Lima Heights on his ass."

"He was a perfect gentleman the whole night. I think at one point he had to stop me from doing more than we did."

"Hussy! I knew it. I knew there was a freak hiding under all those designer labels. Next we'll be fitting you for your tramp stamp."

We laugh together as we cuddle some more.

"I won't say I'm in love, Tana, but I could easily fall… and fall hard," I whisper as I kiss her on the top of her head.

"It's not so bad," she whispers back. "It actually feels really great."

We must have drifted back to sleep because the next thing I know, I'm waking up to Noah and Finn arguing in my room.

"How the hell does he get all the girls to fall into bed with him when he isn't even interested?" Finn is groaning.

"Zip it, Finnessa. Kurt is a sex shark-in-training; don't be jealous." I could hear the smirk in Puck's voice.

"Both of you bozos are wrong," Santana growls. "Kurt just smells better than either one of you and his skin is softer."

I couldn't hold back my laughter. I look up at my brother and his best friend and the look on their faces is priceless.

"Alright, gentlemen, and my lady, if you'll excuse me I need to get up and shower. I have a very important homework date."

Puck plops himself down on the couch in my room and grabs the game controller. "S'all good, Princess. Nothin' we ain't seen before. 'Sides, I need to whoop Frankenteen here at Call of Duty."

I roll my eyes at the boys before I gather up my robe and hit the shower. When I'm done and my hair perfectly arranged, I head for my closet. Santana is already there, of course, picking through my wardrobe.

"Dave says Azimio is gonna be there today."

"Did you text him, Tana?" I raise my eyebrow at her with an annoyed twitch.

"Watch the tone, missy! He was _my_ beard first," she sniffs. "Anyway, so I'm thinking… maybe you don't go with your normal lady fabulous look today. You know, since you're gonna need to bond with the boyfriend's BFF and all."

"But David likes my lady fabulous look!"

"I hate to agree with San, but she's got a point."

"Shut up, Noah! No one asked you," I huff, irritated.

Santana took my hand. "All I'm sayin' is maybe you let ol' Davey-Boy see the other sides to you. If you're serious about him, he should know all of you, right?"

"Fine. It's the Bean anyway. There'll probably be a lot of people in and out of there. I think I know just the thing."

I push Santana out the door and shut myself in the closet to change. The irony made me giggle. I find a pair of black skinny jeans. I'm never giving them up, no matter what! Instead of some designer label, though, I grab a simple green V-neck sweater with a black undershirt. I put on my Doc Martens, but went with the short ones instead of the knee-high ones. I study myself in the mirror. I look hot, of course, but more down-to-earth, (although he did call me 'angel' last night) not so flashy. I wonder what Dave will think of my look.

The boys are still occupied with their game when I emerge and Santana sits up from my bed when I come out.

"Wow! Kurt, you do look hot. You're gonna knock Rainbow Bright on his ass," she smirks.

"Lookin' good, Kurt. See, that wasn't so bad, right?" Puck waves his hand for me to turn around in a circle before giving me a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Noah, what would I do without your approval? Hey, you two are gonna behave today, right? This isn't gonna be 'let's see who can embarrass Kurt first or harass Dave the most'?"

"Kurt, I'm your brother, would I do that?" Finn smirks, failing to look completely innocent.

"Finnigan Christopher Hudson, I will never make you warm milk or cover for you again if you embarrass me today!" I stomp my foot for good measure.

Puck and Santana crack up laughing. Finn had the sense to stay quiet though his blush rivaled any of mine.

As it's time to go, I gather up my laptop and my books. I can't stop the spring in my step as I bound up the stairs. I tell myself that today I'm going to ask David Karofsky to be my boyfriend. I probably should have done it last night, but I barely knew my name last night. Jacobs! I hope he says yes!

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The Lima Bean Smackdown **

…

**Dave's POV**

Saturday mornings don't usually find me waking up with a grin on my face but today is a definite exception. I can feel the smile even before my eyes are open – and it's a damn good thing I don't have a sibling who shares the room. I crack one eye open and look down at myself. Whoa, that's a happy good morning going on down there for sure!

I rub my hand on my morning companion and grin like the huge dork I am. Closing my eyes again, I wonder what it would be like to greet Kurt with this every morning. I close my hand around myself and stifle the moan just dying to come out. I'm sure my dad doesn't want to hear this first thing in the morning!

I sit up and swing my legs over the side of my bed and force my hand to move away from my pecker. Anything that's going to happen had best be done in the shower, even though I'd had one when I came home last night. I can see quite a few cool showers in my future if this keeps up. I smirk to myself as I slip my feet into my slippers.

I don't even need to bother with a robe because my granddad had had the foresight to build this attic room with its own attached bath. Now I look down at the tent leading the way and I can't hold back the chuckle. I shake my head and I'm glad that nobody is here to see me acting like this… well, I wish Kurt were here.

I glance at the clock as I head into the bathroom and realize that I actually had slept longer than I'd thought. It was nearly 11 and if I know my best friend, he'll either be blowing up my phone with obnoxious texts or pounding on my door as soon as he's fed his face with his mom's outstanding cooking.

Inside the glass cubicle of the shower, I close my eyes, just plain enjoying the feel of the water on my body and reliving last night at the drive-in. Which kinda defeats the purpose of my cooling things down because Big Bad is now staring me in the face, he's so hard. I take him in hand and deal with him, picturing Kurt and remembering the sounds he made last night when he came. God, that boy is so fucking hot, I groan as I spill over my hand.

I let the shower water beat on my head and cascade down to wash away all that pent-up want, and I feel my eyes prickle as I think about Kurt. A part of me still can't believe he's willing to give me a chance; heck, not just willing, he's so damn eager… and responsive… and beautiful…

I shudder as the tepid water turns cooler, realizing I've been standing here longer than I'd planned. I wash quickly and get out of there, dressing a lot faster but with a bit more care than usual. Kurt had said he loved my arms – among a bunch of other things! I choose a dark green, short-sleeved top that is a little tighter than I'd usually wear. The jeans are one of my favorites, though, and are surprisingly clean. Hmmm, I still need to do laundry but right now the more important thing is to look good for Kurt.

I finish dressing and grab my phone, realizing that I had muted it, and look down at maybe six messages from Az. I grin as I thumb through them, all of them on the same theme.

**From Az: Where you at, Big D?**

**From Az: Boy, get your ass on this phone now!**

**From Az: I'm gon kick yo ass when I see it!**

**From Az: Yours – 11 – cook something.**

I grin as I barely glance at the last two that were more like friendly threats, and head for the stairs, calling out a loud good morning to dad as I pass his bedroom door. He grunts and snuffles but I know that's dad-speak for 'good morning son; I love you; what's on for today'. I snicker as I take the stairs several steps at a time and bounce into the kitchen.

Ever since my mom left, I've been finding myself more and more open and relaxed around dad. It helps that he actually loves me unconditionally, like parents are supposed to. When I have kids, I'm gonna love them, no matter what (unless they turn out to be rapists, serial killers, child molesters, Republicans, etc.) and I grin to myself at that last one. Nah, unless they turn out to be bible-thumping, gay-bashing Republicans, I correct myself.

I'm humming and getting out juice and bowls, spoons and glasses, just being happy that my mom and her cloud of doom, gloom and pessimism aren't here to ruin things for me. I know my dad's kinda sad and missing her, but the longer she's gone, the less hurt I feel about her not being able to love me. I almost feel sorry for her because I know she's gotta feel guilty somewhere in there. Turning your back on your only son because of who he loves; that's gotta be a whole pile of karma waiting to kick her in the butt.

I turn on the TV in the kitchen while I wait on dad and Az to turn up, making a bet with myself as to who would turn up first. I look at my phone, wondering if it's too soon to text Kurt again. Ah, what the hey, he already knows I'm done. I don't think I'll ever feel this way about anyone like I do about Kurt. Just thinking about him makes something inside me feel light and real bright and I don't care how sappy that sounds, even to myself.

_**Good morning, angel eyes, not too tired?**_

_**I ask because you were doing a whole lot in my dreams.**_

_**1 o'clock can't come soon enough.**_

_**xoxoxox Hamhock**_

_**Feb 19 11:10 AM**_

While I stare at the phone, willing Kurt to answer like right now, I hear a commotion and realize that Az arrived just as dad came downstairs. Guess I lost the bet both ways; I grin as I wait for them to come into the kitchen.

"Boy, you lucky your dad's here so I won't drop-kick you 'cross this room!"

Yeah, typical Az greeting, so I just roll my eyes and push a chair out with my foot. My dad shakes his head and I'm sure he's muttering something about raising trolls but I'm busy laughing at the look on Az's face. Even though I'm sure he's eaten more than enough of his mom's breakfast, he was probably expecting me to actually cook something. Yeah, like that will ever happen.

I look at the boxes of cereal and carton of milk and shrug, asking, "What?" like I don't know that he's disappointed.

"You call this breakfast, boy?"

"Hey," I snark back. "You got your milk, your cereal… and I even got out the juice so you wouldn't have to. What else do you need?!"

We stare at each other in mock-irritation and then crack-up, dad looking around at us before rolling his eyes and sitting down. Az and I cut out the arm-wrestling for the Cocoa Puffs when dad glares at us but it's a near thing. He takes the Captain Crunch for himself and then says to Az, "I've got to call your mom, Azimio, to thank her for dinner. It was delicious!"

Az already has his face stuffed with at least two spoonsful of cereal and he simply nods and gives my dad a thumbs up. I look at Az and shake my head as if I'm disgusted with his table manners, conveniently ignoring the fact that my own cheeks are bulging.

There's silence but for the sound of three guys eating and then:

"So, D, aren't you going to tell me how it went with Ladyface last night?"

I groan and drop my chin to my chest, hearing my dad's chuckle and then look up to see them fist-bumping.

"Dad!"

"What? I think 'Ladyface' is a nice pet-name!"

"Mr. K, it's not a pet-name!" It was Az's turn to look horrified and I bust out laughing. Az continues: "He's not even my type!"

Both my dad and I are laughing now and when I can stop chuckling at the look on Az's face, I finally put him out of his misery.

"Okay, okay, yes, the date was great, Kurt was great, it was just… great!" I stare at Az, conscious of the way my dad's eyes have dropped to my collar which thankfully hides the little hickey Kurt left me.

Az finishes his bowl of cereal, pours juice for the three of us and then pins me with a look. "Uh-huh, it was all 'great'." He waits a beat … and then: "Boy, you take me for a fool? Details… I want details!"

My dad almost chokes on the last of his juice and hurriedly puts the glass down and waves a frantic hand at Az. "No, no, no, Az! Don't ask for details! Or at least, wait until I'm out of here, please!"

Az's eyes open wide and he starts to grin, covering his mouth with one hand and pointing at me obnoxiously with the other. "Ho, ho! Whoo-hoo! Did my boy get him a little sumpin'-sumpin'?"

Oh, jeez. I drop my head to the table and mutter, "thanks, dad" as I wait for Az to stop cackling like the fool he is. Finally, when the scrape of my dad's chair indicates that he's got up to leave and Az is finally quieting down, I turn my head to glare at him out of one eye.

"Look, if we're going to meet up with Kurt in a bit, I don't want you to say anything embarrassing, okay? I think Finn might be there, too."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what happened, boy!" Suddenly he narrows his eyes at me and that's when I grin with a bit of a leer thrown in. "Okay, only the above-the-clothes stuff, you pervert!"

I laugh as he amends his demand and I sit back to take a sip of my juice, enjoying that I have a captive audience in my best friend. Finally I set the glass down, dab at my lips in an exaggerated way with the napkin and then look at him, a little smirk pulling at my mouth.

"Let's just say – the back of that Navigator will never be the same again…" and wait for the reaction.

I am not disappointed. Az's eyes grow impossibly big and his mouth drops open. He looks as if he's struggling with whatever his imagination has conjured up and the desire to congratulate me for "getting some".

I can't stand it anymore and I lose it, laughing at the way his mouth is flapping like one of those cheesy singing basses you see on store walls. The tears roll down my face as Az tries to get it together and I finally gasp and point at him, shaking my head.

"God, Az, you should see your face." I wind down to just chuckles now and watch as he crosses his arms defensively over his chest.

"Yeah, well, it isn't every day your formerly straight best friend tells you he got it on… with ANOTHER GUY!"

I laugh, truly amused because I got to throw him for a loop and then I say smugly, "And I'm going to do it every chance I get, too."

I can see the fake horror on his face as he waves both hands at me. "Don't tell me, don't tell me; I don't want to know!"

I nod, ignoring him. "Uh-huh. I'm going to hug him, and squeeze him, and kiss him and…" suddenly a napkin is thrown into my face and then we're both laughing again.

"You boys clean up and get the hell out of that kitchen before I make you cook lunch!"

My dad is nowhere near as scary as Az's mom but we got the point.

We work together to get the kitchen all squared away, jostling and shoving at each other like we're still ten years old, and then head up to my room. Which is when my phone goes off, presumably with Kurt's returning text.

My heart jumps a little and Az looks at me with a grin as if he knows, and I slip the phone out of my pocket to stare down at it.

"Well, don't just stare at it, fool! Read the damn text already!"

I frown as I read the text and then hold it up for Az to see, watching his lip furl in that annoyed way of his.

_From Kurt: Angel Eyes? Really? What're you - like 5?  
BTW, 'Hamhock', this is Tana; Lady Lips is in the shower.  
Heard you had a great time last night and not just in your dreams.  
hahahahaha_

_Feb 19 11:40 AM_

Before I can react, Az grabs the phone from my hand and hits reply, tapping away furiously while I gape at him.

_**Lopez, get the hell off of Prince Gay's phone! This is Az.**_

_**And my boy's a gentleman – he could have used some other body part!**_

_**Now hand the phone over to the fairy and let the boys get their loving on!**_

_**Feb 19 11:43 AM**_

I just barely get a chance to read it before Az hits send and I know the horrified look that must be on my face but all he does is put the phone on the bed beside him and smirk like a crazy man.

"Az – what the f_?!" Shit, I don't want Tana angry with me; she is one scary Latina! I look at the phone as it pings.

_From Kurt: Listen here, you overgrown ape, don't make me go all Lima Heights on yo ass!  
Queenie is gettin' ready to meet up with your boy – perfection can't be rushed._

_Feb 19 11:46 AM_

_From Kurt: Oh, shit! I just found a text from Blah on Lady Lips' phone. So, being the wonderful person I am, I texted him our location for this afternoon – if you get me._

_Wanted to give you a HEADS up :p  
Tana_

_Feb 19 11:48 AM_

"What's Kurt saying?" Az demands and I glare at him. Still, I show him the messages from Tana and he stares at me, the smirk widening. "Lopez is kinda crazy … but the real badass is that boy you got that hickey from," and he grins shark-like at me as I stare at him.

My hand flies up to my collar and I drop down on the bed beside him, hanging my head as I rub at the tiny bruise. I hadn't thought he'd seen it because he hadn't said anything; now I know he's not going to let me live it down. He shoves my leg with his foot and I look over at him to see him watching me with curiosity in his brown eyes.

"Tell me you left marks all over that lily-white skin of his, too, boy!"

And just like that my mind is back to the night before – the feel of Kurt's body against mine, his lips, my hands on him, the sounds he makes just before he comes… damn!

I shake my head and blink, realizing that Az is waiting on an answer and I feel my face heat up. I look away from him and sort of shrug, trying for casual.

"I-I, ugh, can't remember if I did or not… honestly, dude!"

Az just sorts of grunts "uh-huh" in this really skeptical tone and then leans back against my pillows. I look at him over my shoulder and then relax when I see him grinning at me. He folds his arms behind his head and crosses his legs at the ankle and I groan inwardly. This is the Azimio body language that says he's going to get a kick out of interrogating me. I sigh.

Az only grins wider and finally comes out with: "So, is he a screamer?"

My mouth drops open and I know my eyes are wide. "What. The. Fuck." I stare at him, and then an abrupt little laugh bursts out of me. "I'm not going to tell you that, you sick prick!"

Then we're both laughing and I can't believe my best friend would even go there. Well, he does have a habit of dissecting his encounters with the various girls that he goes with but I've never been that way. Hmmm, maybe that should have been the first sign that I wasn't quite into the same things as the other guys.

We calm down eventually and then, before I even realize it, I'm speaking. "His skin is the softest thing… and his mouth," I stare out the window where the limbs of that big old oak tree used to facilitate Az and me climbing in and out of my window in the old days. "I could get lost, just kissing him for hours."

There is silence and I only come back to myself when I realize there is no sound or movement from Az. When I look over at him, he's staring down at the bedspread, his fingers absently plucking at some thread or other. I don't say anything, just watch him… digesting all of this 'strangeness', I suppose.

Finally, he sorts of smiles – or as it's Az it's more a grimace – and says, "Yeah, well, whatever it is you got going, just be careful, okay?"

I tilt my head and look at him curiously. "Well, yeah; I don't plan to run around breaking anyone's heart, Az."

He looks at me kinda seriously and then pushes at me with one big boot. "I mean with your own heart, fool!"

We don't want to acknowledge that no-go zone that is death to all teenage boys – emotions. Yet, I do appreciate that Az has my back in this and I nod to let him know I got the message loud and clear. I look at my phone and shake my head. I really should text back as myself and I smile as I tap out the message.

_**Hey, Tana, it's me. Az is coming with, so we'll see you all at the Bean, I guess.**_

_**See you in a few – and tell Kurt I can't wait to see him.**_

_**Dave**_

_**Feb 19 12:01 PM**_

I can guess she'll probably have something snarky to reply so I toss the phone on the bed and head into the bathroom to clean my teeth. As I stand there with the water running on my toothbrush, I stare at myself, wondering again what the heck Kurt sees in me.

I brush my teeth slowly and thoroughly, my eyes cataloging my features; the eyes I got from my mom since my dad's are more blue-grayish. I think my eyebrows are weird and kinda Mr. Spock-ish and I used to get teased a lot when I was littler. Not so much, though, after I outgrew and outweighed everyone else but Az.

I rinse and spit and then wipe my face with my towel, my eyes scanning the rest of me as I stand there. Finally, I shrug; whatever Kurt sees he definitely likes, and I grin as I remember him reciting all the things he liked. That he finds my strength and size appealing is a definite balm to my ego because after being called chubby and sweaty by the boy you're crushing on, I felt like 10 inches high.

"Hey, what you doing in there so long, boy? Your phone's out here so I know you're not texting like some little girl!"

God! I roll my eyes but grin anyway because although Az can be a giant pain in the butt, I would not trade him for anyone else right now. You have to take your friends as you get them, warts and all.

"Awright, don't get your panties in a bunch, Baby A!" I mock him with the pet-name his mom had for him all those years ago and I walk out of the bathroom straight into a face full of pillow.

"'Baby A', my ass! Come over here and I'll show you 'Baby A'!"

We rough-house for a while until I accidentally roll over onto the phone. Then I remember that we're supposed to be heading out to the Bean… and Kurt.

"Shit, get your big ass off of me, Azimio! We're going to be late!"

Az sits up and then grins at me unrepentantly. Yeah, I know I sound ridiculous – and probably look it, too, because I'm trying to straighten my shirt and smooth down my hair as I jump up off the bed.

"Calm down, missy! Ladyface isn't going to give you detention if you're a couple minutes late – or is he into that kinky, role-playing shit?"

His raucous laughter follows me all the way down the stairs, even as I yell out "bye!" to my dad and we head for my truck. Jeez, is there a place you can trade in pain-in-the-ass best friends?

…

**Kurt's POV**

I pull my baby into my usual spot at the Bean and fix my hair in the rear-view mirror.

"Princess, you look fine. Can we get on with it?"

"Noah," I take a deep breath and say as sweetly as possible while opening my door. "Let me appeal to you in a way I know you'll understand. If you mess this up for me, I will get Sarah to let me in one night and I _will_ shave your head!"

Finn and Santana have parked next to me so they hear my reply and laugh loudly as we all head for the front door.

"Fine! Don't get your panties in a wad!" Puck rolls his eyes.

Santana and I find a table off to the side while the boys go to get drinks. I'm more nervous today than I was last night.

"Tana, I-I'm kinda freakin' out right now," I whisper to her.

"Calm down, Hummel. What do you have to be nervous about? Didn't you already make it to third base?"

"What?" Finn screeches. He almost drops the drinks on the floor but Puck grabs the tray in the nick of time.

"Thanks, big mouth," I growl at her.

"Get over yourself, Finnocence! My best gay can get his groove on anytime he wants."

"I'm gonna kill him! That's what I'm gonna do," Finn starts muttering to himself as Puck pushes him into the booth and blocks his exit.

I narrow my eyes and hiss at Finn. "Finn, you will do no such thing! David was a perfect gentleman last night. Nothing happened that I didn't want to happen."

"Wanky."

"Tana! Stop it!" I count to ten in my head. "You know what, maybe you should all leave? I think you can meet up on some other day."

"Well, umm, I don't think so… you see, I may or may not have texted Blah and told him that we may or may not be here around 2:00." Santana has the nerve to look sheepish.

"Mother of Versace, no! Please, tell me you didn't!" I rub my temples as I can feel the headache coming on.

Just then I hear the door open. I look up to see David and Azimio standing in the doorway. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face as I take in the way his eyes light up when he spots me. I stand up quickly and almost take a step forward. My fear, though, holds me in place for a moment. I'm not sure if he would want me to touch him – I mean we are in public but, more than that, he has Azimio with him.

…

**Dave's POV**

The Lima Bean isn't too busy at this time of day, maybe because most folks don't have to get up at the ass crack of dawn to go to work on a Saturday. Az and I had chatted the whole way there but, since pulling into the coffee shop's parking lot, I got real quiet.

I can feel the pulse in my throat beating faster than usual because, yeah, I'm nervous as hell. I swallow and take a swig of the water bottle my dad never lets me leave the house without. Oh god, he's going to be there… with a bunch of his friends, yet!

Az looks over and gives me a light punch to my arm, shaking me out of my head. "Dude, it's only Hummel… and the rest." His grin is unsympathetic to say the least but strangely enough it settles me anyway.

"Yeah," I say as I get out of the truck and lock it. Az falls into step just slightly behind me so that I end up going through the doors of the Bean first.

Inside it's cool and fairly quiet with that great coffee and pastry smell that I love. I can hear some laughter and chatting but suddenly I can distinguish Kurt's voice and I turn in that direction. I almost stumble as I look because… how is it possible for one person to look like all the light in the room is just on him alone?

I can feel Az's hand brush my back and I continue forward smoothly, hoping no one noticed the slight hesitation and then Kurt is right there, looking up at me with those big, wide, bright blue eyes. I see nothing but Kurt, sappy as that sounds… and then my eyes drop to his lips and ... that's it.

I don't realize at first that all that hooting and yelling is because I'm kissing Kurt. Nope, all I can think about is that slight gasp he makes just before our lips connect. I close my eyes when I see his dark lashes falling on his soft cheeks and I might have sighed, too. The kiss is soft and pretty brief but the feeling rockets down to the bottom of my feet and up again, making the top of my head tingle. The connection goes right through me like electricity and the hair on the back of my neck rises slightly.

I pull back slightly and look down at his flushed face and he's grinning at me, happy to see me, too. I smile back at him for a few seconds before looking up into the startled eyes of his brother and his friends. Whoops!

"Uhm, hi?"

I feel Kurt's forehead bump my shoulder before he leans back, giggling, and he's so sweet, so adorable, I want to kiss him again but I stop myself in time. Hudson makes a move, anyway, as if he wants to stop me from kissing his brother again but I feel Az shift beside me. I shake my head and then move forward, bringing Kurt with me. "Hi, guys," I say more clearly this time.

"Kurt! I don't_," Hudson doesn't get a chance to finish before Kurt turns to him with the most serious Ice-Queen face. He takes a step towards Finn and although Finn has nearly seven inches on him, he backs down before Kurt with a sheepish look.

Kurt, however, doesn't say anything and I have to bite back a grin when he turns the same look on Puckerman and then Tana. Finally he says in this sweet but kinda deadly voice: "The next thing out of anyone's mouth had better be 'Hi, Dave, hi, Azimio'!"

There were nods on the part of Hudson and Puckerman but Santana grins at me and winks. "I see my boy left his mark on you." She turns the smirk on Kurt. "Good work, Lady Lips; glad my training is paying off."

I cringe a little and look over at Kurt who simply rolls his eyes and turns to greet Azimio. "Hi, Azimio, glad you could join our lunch/homework party."

Az does his grunt thing which I suppose is meant to be "oh, yeah, thanks for having me" and then everyone is shuffling about and taking a seat. We finally end up with Kurt on one side of me, Tana on the other, with Az on her other side. Hudson and Puckerman end up opposite each other at the end of the booth. It's a tight fit but who am I to complain when Kurt's hand has managed to slide onto my knee and he's rubbing it unconsciously.

I think it's unconscious but then again, I'm not so sure as he turns his head to give me a tiny, private smile that has my eyes riveted to his lips. I might be so out of it after that kiss, that the others' conversation is just a buzz. I'm just happy to be where Kurt is.

…

**Kurt's POV**

I am desperately trying to keep myself from hyperventilating. That kiss was amazing! I'm so proud of him. He hasn't even freaked out or anything. Suddenly I am so sure I made the right decision; just being with David feels right. My hand finds its way to his knee and I'm rubbing gently. He looks really good.

"You look really nice, David. I love that shirt on you." I'm trying to be quiet for him only to hear.

Of course you know what they say about the best laid plans… Finn looks over at David and blurts out, "You need to respect my little bro, Karofsky. No more of your bullshit."

"What Frankenteen means, Karofsky," Puck butts in, "is that while we're all happy that you two have worked out your issues? We just want to make sure that you're good to each other," and he elbows Finn in the side, hard.

For a moment I'm speechless. Since when did Noah Puckerman have tact and decency? I shoot a glare at my brother.

"Finn…" I growl.

"It's okay, babe." David is smiling at me. "I would expect your brother and friends to want to make sure you're safe and cared for. I didn't treat you well in the past and I have a lot to make up for."

"That's sweet of you to say, David… but it's bullshit." I notice Tana and Az both smirking.

I turn to my brother. "Finn, I have forgiven you time and time again for being a jackass… and Noah, too. If I choose to forgive David and get on with my life, it isn't any of your business. David doesn't have to justify himself to anyone. Now, I would like to have a nice afternoon, get some homework done, and spend time with my boyfriend. Is that okay with everyone?" I drop as much sarcasm as I can into that last question.

"Boyfriend?" David whispers as he stares at me, eyes golden in the afternoon light. "Are you – Kurt, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Well, yes, but, umm," I sigh, "I didn't mean to ask like that – or in front of everyone. I understand if you want some time to think about it. It's no secret I'm a little high-maintenance, David."

Santana and Azimio start cracking up. Noah is chuckling, too, but trying to hide it behind his drink. Finn just keeps staring at the two of us, alternating between his gassy-infant look and narrowed eyes.

"'A little high-maintenance', Lady Lips? Ha! That's like saying the Queen of England is just an old lady!" Santana's cackle was attracting attention. "You're like the biggest bitch I know, well, next to Quinny."

Azimio chimes in with his two cents as well. "If you do this, D, you're definitely going to have your hands full!"

I was about to let Tana and Az have it when David blurts loudly, "Yes!"

I look at him cautiously. "What?"

…

**Dave's POV**

I don't care how stupid I look right now with my big head nodding like a bobble-head dog's but Kurt Hummel just asked me to be his boyfriend! Kurt. Hummel.

"Yes!" It's a little softer but just as intense and I turn in the tight spot so that I'm staring directly into Kurt's amazing eyes. They are wide and so blue, hardly any of the other colors are showing. I could stare at them forever. "Yes."

"There you go, Hummel; my boy said that damn 'yes' three times already!"

Az's voice startles me slightly but I'm still staring at Kurt … and then I just lean in and kiss him again. It can barely qualify as a kiss but the feel of those soft, plush lips against mine still makes my breath come short.

I pull back and look at him. His eyes are closed and he has a soft smile that just barely curves those full pink lips. God, I could just keep looking at him and not eat or sleep or anything. The dark thick lashes flutter and then those eyes are boring into me and I can only smile, too.

I'm suddenly aware that his soft palm is against the side of my face and just as I tilt my head further against it, I hear an awful retching sound. Suddenly Puckerman's voice yells and Kurt's hand falls away.

"What is wrong with you, Lopez?"

I look to see Puck glaring at Satan as she goes to make that retching sound again. The look on her face is mischievous as she stares at Kurt and me. I realize what's going on as I hear Az burst into loud guffaws, drawing the attention of the few other patrons in the place.

"I'm gagging on all the damn fairy dust flying around here, Mohawk!" Her words are harsh but there is still a twinkle in her eye and a soft smile on her lips. "I mean, come on, if Rainbow Bright and Holly Hobby had illegitimate love children, they would still be less gay than these two."

Finn groans and face-palms while Noah shakes his head at Tana, fighting not to laugh. Azimio is just cracking up.

…

**Kurt's POV**

I look over at David and he's got that look that says he's not sure if he should laugh or be mad at Santana. That's when I realize he will fit in just fine. Santana and Noah are the type of people who will insult you and give you endless piles of crap, but no one is fiercer, more loyal or loving once you get past their walls. I suspect Azimio is quite the same way. Finn, well… Finn is just Finn. There's no explaining it. You just have to get used to it. My lips start to twitch and before I can stop it, I'm laughing just as hard as the others. David joins in when he realizes I'm not upset.

As I finally stop laughing, I look over at her. "Well, Tana, I guess no one knows more about what goes on with lesbian bitches in heat than you. I guess I'll have to take your word for it." I smirk at her.

"Damn right, glitter fairy, and don't forget it." Tana smirks back at me before we start laughing all over again.

"Dude, are they allowed to say stuff like that to each other?" Finn asks Puck, looking a little worried.

"Those two are crazy bitches when they're together; so as long as their claws aren't directed at me – I don't give a shit what they say," Puck replied. "But, yes, Finn, they _are_ joking around with each other."

I stood up. "Okay, I'm going to get sandwiches for everyone. Tana, you want the usual, right?" She nods her head 'yes'. "Finn, Noah, the same, or are you feeling adventurous?"

"Nah, Princess, I'll take the usual."

"Me too, bro. Oh, can you get some of those cookies? And maybe some of those muffins too?"

I just roll my eyes at him. "Azimio, what would you like?"

"I'll go with you, babe." David stands up. "I know what Az usually gets."

"Okay." I smile at him as he takes my hand. "Everyone good on drinks?" They all mumble affirmatives.

David and I head to the counter and place our orders. We both reach for our wallets at the same time.

"I got it, David. There are more of my friends eating."

"Well, Tana's kind of mine, too. Puck and I haven't had any issues that weren't related to you, so he's my friend as well."

"Alright." I laugh as I put up my hands in surrender. "How about we split it, 50/50?"

"Sure, babe."

We both hand over our credit cards to the cashier and she smiles back at us. "You two are such a cute couple!"

David beams one of his million-dollar smiles at her and says, "Thanks!"

It takes three trays to carry everything, especially with all of Finn's extras. I'm pretty sure between feeding Finn and Azimio, David and I could go broke.

Lunch is good, though, and everyone is laughing and joking around. I'm pretty much on cloud nine the whole afternoon. I have completely forgotten Tana texted Blaine we would be here until I hear a throat clearing. I have my head resting on David's shoulder while he has an arm around my waist.

When I raise my head, I find Blaine standing there, glaring at the group.

"Well, look who's here, Princess, it's the hobbit." Puck glares right back at Blaine.

"Welcome to the party, gay Fonzie," Santana smirks. "What are we celebrating, you might ask? We're celebrating the new power couple, of course."

I face-palm and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I should've known those two would attack like rabid dogs since they never liked Blaine much anyway. I'm not about to hide my relationship with David, but I would've told him in a better way.

"Knock it off, guys." I try to smile at Blaine but he's shooting daggers at David with his eyes.

"How could you, Kurt? How could you let that-that sweaty, chubby monster touch you! After everything he's done to you?!" Blaine's voice starts soft but is increasing in volume.

"Oh, hell no! Look, helmet head, no one talks about my boy like that!" Azimio starts to get out of his chair.

"Az, sit down." David doesn't yell but he gets Azimio's attention.

Azimio looks at him for a moment before sitting back down with his arms crossed as he glares at Blaine.

Puck starts in on Blaine again. "Dude, you are the last one to talk about hurting Princess. Ever since you met him you've been hurting him. What with that douche move at the Gap, no solos with the Garglers… Oh! And let's not forget making out with Rachel in front of him – you have no room to talk!" That last one earns a growl from Finn.

"You people have no idea what Kurt and I meant to each other!" Blaine tries to sound dignified but it's not working, given that one eye is twitching and his voice is shaking. "Kurt has never said I was hurting him!"

"Plus, you Lance Bass wannabe, you've continued to hurt him even after following him to McKinley," Santana sneers. "You stole his spotlight numerous times, dimmed his shiny glitterness, and forced him into the role of supporting your spoiled, selfish ass!" Santana wasn't pulling any punches.

Blaine's mouth falls open but then he gathers himself and snarls, "I deserve the spotlight because I'm that good, as if you would know anything about it!" He flinches as Tana makes a sudden move but she laughs and sits back smugly. I look up when Finn decides to jump in.

"Blaine, my brother has a good heart and sure, most of the time he cares too much and always let's people get away with shit they shouldn't, but those are reasons why we love him. You use that against him instead of celebrating it. That's not being a good boyfriend."

Well, that was a shock, especially coming from Finn.

"You know, if my boy here didn't think so much of Lady Lips' feelings, I'd walk all over your punk ass right now," Azimio says, staring menacingly at Blaine who maybe for the first time realizes he's facing a pretty hostile crowd.

I look around and notice that the few other patrons in the place are staring, rapt, at our little unfolding drama. I don't really care, though, because I feel good that my friends are defending me when at one time I thought they all liked Blaine more than me.

Suddenly David squeezes my hand and then clears his throat. Everyone's eyes turn to him immediately and I notice that Blaine's lips tighten but he says nothing, just waits.

"I had a lot of issues to deal with, Anderson, but you actually had a good thing and totally ignored it."

There were nods all around and I feel myself blush, my eyes prickling at the quiet, intense way David is speaking. I smile at him when his eyes turn to me and suddenly everyone else is looking at us, no one speaking.

"Kurt has a huge heart, that's why he manages to forgive us – you, me, his brother, Puckerman – and we don't deserve it. I can only believe that he sees something in us that is better than we can see."

Suddenly he gets this scary seriousness to him and I hold my breath. "Kurt has broken up with you and he's chosen me. So, you know what's gonna happen now?"

There was not a sound to be heard in the Bean and Blaine pales at the look in David's eyes. He shakes his head as it seems that David is waiting for a response. David simply nods once and continues.

"What's gonna happen is that you won't ever approach him again, ever. You had your chance and you screwed up. All those days leading up to Valentine's, you never gave him one gift. I gave him gifts the whole time, every day, and he thought they were all from you."

"Dude!" That was Puck and Azimio together.

"Wait, those were from you?!" Finn's voice is awed as he stares at David in admiration. I roll my eyes but feel myself blushing as I nod, confirming what Finn had said.

There is slight color in David's cheeks, too, but he nods as well.

"That was some romantic shit," Tana says proudly.

David sorts of hunches his shoulders and then stares back at Blaine. "There was no excuse for you not to give Kurt at least one gift – if you really loved him."

"I-I gave him a gift… I sang a song for him at Breadstix…," Blaine is looking at me.

I know I have to say something.

"Blaine, yes, you sang that night but it wasn't _for_ me or even _to_ me. It wasn't a romantic love song. It wasn't even an 'I wanna get laid' song. It was you performing to a crowd I happened to be in, just like always. That night, before you showed up, David was there – he poured out his heart to me, made me feel cared for – loved. I turned him away … for you … foolishly thinking you were the right choice. Then you show up and I didn't even get a hello before you started performing."

"Douche move, dude," Puck sneers, glaring at Blaine who swallows hard and takes a step back.

Blaine looks at me, slight pleading in his eyes but I don't find him appealing anymore. Whatever I'd felt for him is like a pale imitation to the feelings coursing through me at the thought of David loving me.

"Blaine, I'm sorry that you had to come here… and face this," I start to say and I hold up my hand to stop him from interrupting. "I'm better than being second best… and that's what I'll always be with you."

His face crumples and maybe one time that would have moved me, but not anymore. "But Kurt, please?"

Santana suddenly gets to her feet and Blaine flinches again. "Is anybody else as tired of this lame scene as I am?" She glares around at the table and I try to hold back a giggle. David squeezes my hand and I lay my head back on his shoulder, effectively dismissing Blaine.

Puck shrugs and turns to Finn. "Dude, I didn't finish kicking your ass at Call of Duty. Let's head out."

Tana turns to me and David with a little smirk. "There's just too much glitter fairy dust in here – affecting my allergies. You want a lift, He-Man?" She lifts one imperious eyebrow in Azimio's direction and like the horndog he is, he leaps quite agilely out of the booth to stand beside her.

"Hey, Big D, you good?" Although he's addressing David he's sort of glaring at Blaine who isn't stupid.

Blaine apparently realizes that Santana, Azimio, Puck and Finn are looming around him. He turns. "Uhm, Kurt, I-I'll just go and, uhm…" and then he dashes out of the Bean, laughter following him.

…

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – The Burt Experience**

**...**

**Kurt's POV**

It was really nice when the others finally left us alone. David and I settled into a quiet routine once he retrieved his books from his truck. We worked well together.

I couldn't help the glances and the smiles, though. I also reached for his arm or leg often but he didn't seem to mind. David would just rub my arm or leg as well, and smile his gorgeous smile. I was truly enjoying myself and I did get quite a bit done.

Seems my David is really a mathematical genius in disguise. He helped me through my homework and before I even knew what happened we were not only finished but I actually understood the lesson. Don't get me wrong, I have a stellar GPA, but Math has always been my weak area. I don't need to know the square footage of the stage. I need to know how to work that stage and the audience.

I was also thrilled to be able to help him with his history and Spanish homework. I told him little stories I use to help me to remember historical dates and events. His laughter was so pure and open, it made me feel like a million dollars. Not to mention, who knew Spanish homework could be so hot? Watching Dave use his tongue to roll his R's was damn near pornographic! I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing a couple of times.

I felt so happy I almost had to pinch myself. We finished all our work and just sat together enjoying the other's presence. I didn't even feel the need to fill the silence; it was so comfortable and right.

So, of course, those three Fates are some cold-hearted bitches and couldn't possibly leave me in peace… and now this is where cold reality steps in.

My phone rings and I look down to see it's from my dad. I look at David and smile as I answer.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"_Kurt, where are you?"_

I can tell something is wrong by his tone.

"I'm at the Lima Bean. Just finished all my homework, I might add, including a paper that isn't due until Wednesday." I beam a smile at David as he winds our fingers together.

"_Well, I just had an interesting conversation with Blaine. Do you wanna take a guess what we spoke about?"_

My back goes ramrod stiff and my hands start to shake, not in fear, in anger. That low-down, no-good, son-of-a-bitch!

"I'm sure Blaine had a lot to say, dad. I'm just not so sure all of it was a hundred per cent truthful or accurate." Dave's breath hitches and an angry look crosses his face.

"_So you're telling me that it's not true you broke up with Blaine to date that Karofsky kid? The same kid, I might add, who made your life hell until you had to transfer schools? The same kid who threatened you?"_

"Dad…" My anger is choking me. I want to scream and throw things, but I can't. I try to take a few breaths and calm down.

"_Kurt Hummel, I will be home in exactly one hour and you had better be there when I walk in that door. We will finish this discussion then. Oh, and that boy had better be with you! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"_

"Yes, we'll be there." My tone is short and clipped. My father knows I'm furious, just like I know he was moments from losing his temper, too.

David looks at me. "What's the matter, babe?"

"Apparently Blaine either went to my father's shop or called him and told him that he and I broke up. He also informed my father that you and I are now dating." I start to gather up my things when I realize David has gone still.

Not caring that I am in the middle of a public place, I crawl onto his lap and hold on tight. Those big, wonderful arms that I love so much gather me to him and hold tight as well.

"He wants you to be there when he gets home," I mumble into his chest.

I'm afraid David won't want to go with me. It's not that I have a problem facing off against my father, I can be a stubborn bitch when I want… It's more that it's going to be harder to get my dad to see David's changed if he doesn't want to go. Yet, I can't bring myself to force him. I know all this has been overwhelming at times for David and the last thing I need is for him to freak out. Although he does seem to be relaxed as he's holding me right now and we are in a very public place. I tilt my head to sneak a peek at him.

…

**Dave's POV**

I smile down at the cute little look Kurt is giving me. His head is pressed against my shoulder so I can see only one eye, but it's such a beautiful eye.

"Hey, hey," I say softly as I stroke his back, hoping to calm him. He feels so good in my arms; as good as he felt last night but it's such a different mood today. Now I feel all big and protective, as if I can take on the world just to shield him from any pain. Yeah, and isn't that irony for you.

He smiles back at me, a hint of relief softening his frown and I nod, saying, "Tell you what; I'll call my dad, okay?"

He sort of stiffens a little in my arms but I hurry to assure him. "Kurt, my dad likes you; always did, in fact. All the stuff that went down, he was so disappointed with me, but when I told him yesterday that I love you, he was nothing but happy for us." I nod to emphasize my point. "He'll meet us at yours if I tell him to, okay?"

I wait for his nod and although I'm reluctant to shift him from my lap, I have to so I can get to my phone. He still leans against me, though, and I find that I like this kind of soft, kittenish Kurt. God, it makes me want to kiss him so much but we're still in the Bean and I don't know how much more of us they'll be willing to tolerate.

I call my dad's cell phone, because I don't know if he'd be out and about, and wait while it rings. I take up Kurt's fingers and continue to play with them, watching his lashes fall as he looks at them, too.

My dad answers with a, "Hey, son, finished at the Bean already?"

I clear my throat, glance at Kurt and then say, "Uhm, kind of… We, uh, have a little problem, dad."

There's a little silence and I sort of grimace in uncertainty at Kurt before focusing back on my dad's voice.

"David, is everything okay? Did you run into trouble there?"

I shake my head, even though it's ridiculous because he can't see, and assure him, "No, no trouble here as such. It seems Kurt's ex ran to Mr. H., telling him a bunch of stuff. Now we have to go back to the house, 'cause he wants to, ugh, talk to us. I was wondering_"

"Okay, David, don't worry, I'll leave here now. Meet you there in a few."

The call ends and Kurt and I stare at the phone. I take a deep breath, look at Kurt and then, funnily enough, we both grin at the same time.

Sobering slightly I venture, "Uhm, it seems my dad's gonna meet us at yours," and I pull Kurt into a hug that has my nose buried in his hair as his arms go around my waist. "I think my dad is awesome," I whisper.

He nods, his hair tickling me, and then we separate to finish gathering our stuff together. We don't talk but we reach for each other's hand as we leave the Bean. Heading to our separate vehicles, I watch Kurt walk ahead of me, once again admiring how regal he looks. He always walks with his back erect, shoulders straight, as if nothing the world throws at him will bow him. I love him more as I watch him and hope that when we meet up with his dad, I'll be able to let him see that.

Kurt's a pretty proud, stubborn guy so I know he'll fight for me, even against his dad. We are in this – me and him – and I don't know what we'll face at his house but I know, no matter what, we'll be facing it together.

…

When I pull up behind Kurt at the Hudson-Hummel home, I feel my breath coming a little short. I park at the curb because a couple of cars are already there. I realize Mrs. H. must be home, too, and I cringe a little, realizing that it's going to be a bit crowded in there. Finn and Puck are supposed to be somewhere inside kicking each other's virtual butts, I know, so that will make it seven people when my dad arrives.

Kurt climbs down out of his huge beast, slamming the door and waiting for me to join him, which I do hurriedly. It's important, I realize, to present a united front so I grab his soft hand and smile at him, wishing the lines of strain weren't evident beside his eyes.

"Don't worry, babe, it's gonna be okay," I say now, trying to coax a smile from him with my own. He looks back at me, the afternoon sunlight glinting off the beautiful colors in his eyes and I can't help but hold my breath.

The front door opens and Mr. H. is standing there.

…

**Kurt's POV**

I can see the expression on my dad's face and it just makes me angrier. What gives Blaine the right to do this? I'd wanted to ease my dad into this, explain that David has changed, to explain that I've changed. Now David's gonna be thrown to the bear, so to speak.

I try to rein in my temper as we move toward the door. We're still holding hands and for that I'm eternally grateful. I give David's hand a squeeze.

Just as we get close, Carole pops into the doorway. That beautiful woman is a saint because in the next moment she pushes my dad out of the way and comes down the steps. She gathers me up into a hug.

"How was the Bean, you guys? Finn told me what happened. Are you doin' okay?"

"I'm fine, Carole. Thank you, though, for asking."

"What about you, David? Are you alright?" Carole asks as she gathers him up in a hug as well.

"I'm good, Mrs. H. Blaine didn't make too much of a scene, and the guys, plus Tana, really stepped up."

I can see he is genuinely smiling at her.

Just then a car pulls up and Mr. Karofsky gets out. He heads toward us with a smile.

My dad joins us in the driveway. He wraps an arm around Carole's shoulders giving a small squeeze. He glares at David for a moment before turning his disappointed stare on me. I narrow my eyes a bit.

I love my father more than life itself; he is the most important person in my life. However, that doesn't mean I'm gonna be a pushover or let him get away with interfering with my life. I've said it before, I'm dating David because I want to and no one is going to stop me.

My dad reaches out a hand to Paul as he joins us.

"Paul, how are you?" Dad manages a small smile that really looks more like a grimace.

"The boys told me you wanted to have a sit-down, so I thought I would bring over some pie and we can talk."

For the first time I notice the big box in his hand as he speaks. It's from my dad's favorite bakery, the one I don't let him go to anymore.

Luckily Carole is there. "Oh, thank you, Paul; that's a wonderful idea! Please, come inside and I'll put on some coffee. Burt can't really have these kinds of sweets anymore, but I think we can let him have a small slice to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" My dad looks confused and disappointed about the pie. I don't even try to hide my smirk.

"Of course, Burt. We're celebrating our son's new relationship and the joining of two families." Her smile is pure sugar but her eyes are steely, daring him to contradict her. I am so freaking happy she's my step-mom right now. I allow myself a moment to ponder a great gift to buy her for all of this.

My dad just grunts. He knows he's being out-numbered and out-maneuvered. "Come inside, everybody," he mumbles as he leads the way.

I smile at David and he winks at me. This is starting to look up.

_Aaannnddd…_ I spoke too soon. As the dads sit down in the dining room, Carole sorts out the plates and cups and I help her set up the coffee. When I come back, my father has his arms crossed and he's glaring at David again. I slip into the seat between them and glare right back.

"Dad!" I growl softly.

"Oh, no you don't, mister! You don't get to be the disgruntled one in all this. We don't keep secrets from each other in this family, Kurt. That's not how we do things. You deliberately hid this-this relationship from me and Carole!"

"This is why!" I fling my hands around between us. "Listen to yourself! You're all pissed off and closed up. Your body language says you don't even want to hear what we have to say!" I took a deep breath when I feel David's calming hand on my back. "Dad, I had every intention of telling you about David and me."

"When?" His voice is a growl as he interrupts me.

"When I was ready!" I yell in frustration. I can feel David's fingers tighten on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder at him. David raises an eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes before settling back with a huff.

"Fine!" I turn back toward my father who is gaping at the interaction he just witnessed.

"David and I had a conversation on Valentine's Day – that was only one week ago. He told me how he felt about me, and how he felt about himself. He apologized – again! – for the past and explained about his fears. I forgave him and told him we could only be friends because I was still with Blaine. Later that night, when I finally did see Blaine, things didn't go so well. He and I have been having problems and on that night, I was finally able to see all the flaws I'd been trying to gloss over. It didn't help Blaine's case at all that I'd had a wonderful time with David earlier, because it really drove home, for me at least, the difference in how I was being treated and how I want to be treated."

I slip my hand into David's and lean more into him. "You always taught me to stick up for myself and to be good to myself – because I matter – remember? So when I left Blaine with all his admirers that night, I thought for a long time about what I want – what I need. I turned around and went back to the restaurant and broke up with Blaine.

"I didn't even tell David until the next morning. Instead, I went to Santana's and cried on her shoulder. She let me get out all my frustration with Blaine and his behavior. She helped me accept that I am attracted to David, not just physically but emotionally, too. I can see the pain he was in back then and I can see why he made the bad choices he did. But I'm more interested in all the positive things he's doing now than what happened almost a year ago. I'm not sugar-coating anything or looking at it with blinders. I know that's what you're thinking."

"No, I'm thinking you're too much like your mother; too damn forgiving!"

"Burt!" Carole gasped.

"It's okay, Carole," Kurt stopped her. "You're right, dad, I _am_ like my mother. It's a fact I'm very proud of. But I'm also like you and you always told me that while no one pushes us around that people can change if they want to. David has changed. He continues to change all the time. He's reaching out to his family and friends and being honest about his sexuality and who he is for the first time. I can see it and you would, too, if you gave him a chance."

David put his arm around my shoulders and smiles at me. I think he's actually blinking back some tears.

"We've been texting each other since the day after Valentine's and we talk to each other. Last night we went on our first date, dinner and a movie. It was a wonderful evening and it was pretty romantic from my point of view. I decided I want more of that. I decided I want more of David in my life. Finn and the others, they came and spent time with us today. They came with an open mind, willing to give David the benefit of doubt. That's what we're asking from you. Get to know David and more importantly, get to know me and David as a couple. I'm not giving him up, dad, no matter what. We graduate soon and we have plans to get out of this town. I'd like to think we will have our family and friends behind us."

My dad draws a sharp breath and I know he understood the implied threat. I can't bring myself to feel bad right now, though. I mean every word I just said.

My dad looks over at Paul and David. "I suppose you have something you'd like to add."

…

**Dave's POV**

I look at Mr. H., knowing my eyes are wide and I swallow quickly but look over at my dad. I would love to hear what he has to say first.

He looks at me and smiles from the armchair across from us. I relax a little when he starts speaking and squeeze Kurt's shoulder in reassurance.

"Look, Burt, Carole; we all know what happened last year, no need to re-hash it. The important thing here is that the boys have moved on."

He pauses and the silence in the room is notable because I could have sworn I heard Finn and Puck playing in the family room when we came in. They must be trying to hear what's going on, the sneaks.

"I think Kurt is an admirable person. I can honestly say I don't know anyone as forgiving as he is. David is my son and I know, had it been me in Kurt's position, it would have taken me a lot longer to forgive David."

He looks down at his hands that are clasped between his knees and I can feel my throat tighten up. My dad is a soft-hearted guy and for him to say that, about me, is kinda tough to hear. I know where he's going with this, though, but I'm still grateful when Kurt simply leans back against me.

"I think the reason why Kurt was able to forgive my son so quickly and completely is because – now just hear me out, please," he says as Mr. H. looks as if he's about to interrupt, "is because he has not just a big heart but because there must have been some attraction there on his part."

I stare, wide-eyed at my dad and then down at Kurt, whose eyes are huge in his face. The interesting thing, though, is the color in his cheeks. Was my dad right? Did Kurt find me attractive, even back when I was being a major douche to him? I feel my face heat up suddenly and I groan quietly.

"Da-a-ad!" Great, now I'm up to three syllables! Strangely enough, it coincides with Carole's soft, "Awww!"

"Listen here now, Paul, what kind of thing is that to say?!" That's Mr. H., doing his 'angry dad' routine again, but my dad cuts him off before he can continue.

"I say what I believe, from what I've observed of human nature, Burt. It might not be what you want to hear but you can't tell me that this," and he waves his hand at how closely Kurt and I are sitting, "this closeness developed in just one week, without there being a darn good foundation to begin with!"

Once again the silence is oppressive but the fact that Kurt is still leaning into me and squeezing my hand makes me calm down a bit. His dad, however, is not looking very happy with _my_ dad but we're saved from an eruption when Carole announces that the coffee is probably ready now.

When she comes back with the pie and coffee, Kurt again helping her, I know we're all eating with our minds on the conversation to come. I think Mr. H. is bursting to tackle us about what my dad said last but Carole insisted we should have the coffee while it's hot and enjoy the delicious pie, apple and strawberry rhubarb.

It was too much to hope that Mr. H. would have calmed down or, at least, been sweetened by the pies he hardly gets to have these days, but no such luck. As we scarf down the last of the pies, he turns to Kurt who I can see bracing himself.

…

**Kurt's POV**

"Kurt?"

"Yes, dad, Paul is right. I have always thought David was attractive and if he had gone a different route, showed an ounce of kindness back then – I probably would've had a major crush on him. I know these things are still difficult for you to talk about but, I mean, look at him! What's not attractive? His eyes are gorgeous, his smile is perfect and mmmm, all those muscles!" I chuckle as I squeeze David's arm.

I can see him blush before rolling his eyes at me.

"Aww," Carole chimes in again from the doorway. "David is a very handsome young man, Kurt. You're gonna have to watch out when you get to college."

Carole and I share a wink and a smile. Mr. K. chuckles as well.

My dad grunts at us before speaking. "Fine! We've established you were attracted to each other and I can see the changes in you, David, since that day in Figgins' office, but how long's that gonna last? How about when some jerk in this backwards town makes a comment? Throws some slurs? How about when some of your close-minded teammates get wind of this and shoulder-checks you into a locker? Will you run? Will you take it out on my boy? 'Cause I gotta tell you, if you weren't a minor, I would've ripped you limb from limb for what you did."

"Dad!" It comes out in a low growl.

"No way, Kurt! He's a big boy and he's capable of explaining himself," my dad answers back in a similar growl. At least now I know where I got it from.

"Burt Andrew Hummel!" My eyebrows shoot up because I don't think I've ever heard Carole use that tone or my dad's full name. "Don't you dare get on your high-horse with David! You're not so innocent yourself that you can cast stones."

"Carole!" My dad's eyes are wide as he stares at her.

"No, I've had enough. Kurt is an intelligent and loving young man. If he sees something worthwhile in David then you need to respect that. It's no different than with us!"

"Excuse me? What does that mean?" I ask, my eyes darting back and forth between Carole and Dad.

My dad takes off his baseball cap and rubs the back of his neck. He doesn't look like he has any intention of answering me.

"When we were in high school, Burt wasn't the warm and loving man he is today." I think I can see a smirk forming on her lips. She smiles broadly at David and there is genuine warmth in her eyes. "Back then, Burt was a bit of a bully as well. He was the big man on campus and he was pretty full of himself. He used to slushy all the nerdy kids and pick on the freshmen."

"Dad!" I gasp. It seems I'm saying this, a lot, during this little conversation.

At least my dad starts to look sheepish.

"My first husband, Christopher, and your dad used to play sports together. I didn't really hang out with the same crowd so I never really knew Burt back then but I knew of him. We even had a couple of run-ins before Christopher and I got together. Burt's reputation was not so nice. I've been the recipient of a slushy or two. Then your mom transferred from Carmel the summer before senior year and things got interesting." There was a definite smirk in place now and her eyes are twinkling as she winks at me.

I move closer to David. I'm not entirely sure I want to hear this; yet, any information about my mom is hard to pass up.

"Elizabeth didn't want anything to do with your dad. His bad-boy persona turned her off. So your dad thought it would be a good idea to throw slushies at her, until one day she went off on him in the middle of the hallway. I wish I could've seen it myself but I heard the smack she landed could be heard all the way to the locker room."

"Oh, my Gaga!"

David snorted and squeezed me closer. "Now we know where you got it from," he whispered in my ear.

"Anyway, after that, things started to change. I never did find out exactly what happened, but a couple of months later they started dating and she made him apologize to anyone he ever picked on. It was quite amusing."

"Are you done?" Dad's trying to glare at Carole but I can see his heart isn't in it.

Paul chooses that moment to start chuckling.

"Dad? Care to explain?" I arch an eyebrow at him.

He shakes his head 'no' but I know he will anyway. Then he starts, with a sigh.

"After that day in the hallway I went home and apparently my mom had heard what happened. After almost taking a switch to me, she dragged me over to Lizzie's house and made me apologize. Then she made me help out, doing all sorts of chores, while she sat with Lizzie and her mom. This went on for a couple of weeks until my mom stopped coming with me but I was still going on my own. I started to talk to your mom and she asked me why I did what I did. I told her that after she turned me down I just kinda didn't know what else to do. She wound up forgiving me and finally let me take her out a couple of months later."

"Holy mother of Versace!" At first I was smiling to think of my mom taming the beast my dad was BUT then it set in… what a hypocrite! I can feel the anger bubbling up and I think David can see it because he reaches over and grabs my hand…

…

**Dave's POV **

I feel Kurt tensing beside me and at a glance it's easy to tell what's on his mind. His dad has just been revealed to be a big hypocrite and although I want to gloat about that, I know it's not the right thing to do. I grab Kurt's hand and when he turns those brilliant blue eyes on me, I jump in before he can blurt out something hurtful to his dad.

"Babe, it's okay; I kinda understand."

I can feel the surprise roll through the room and after I wait for Kurt's mouth to close – seriously, his lips are really distracting and I don't need to think of kissing him right now – I chuckle and nod at him.

"Yeah, seriously. Your dad loves you as much as my dad loves me, and if I had a kid and some moron was making his life miserable, I'd want to pound on him, too."

I gulp as I see the most incredible expression come over Kurt's face. It looks like a mix of awe, maybe respect and – oh my god, my heart rate just doubled – what looks like love, or something pretty close to it.

I don't let him say anything yet and even though I hear Mrs. H. sniffle, I don't look at her, I just turn to stare at Kurt's dad. He's frowning but it doesn't look as if he's angry; more like, uncomfortable, and I nod at him. I can see my dad out of the corner of my eye and he's smiling all over his face and nodding, too.

"Mr. H., you have no idea how much I regret what happened with Kurt. Whether you used to be a bully or not back in the old days, it doesn't matter. You've changed for the better because of Kurt's mom, from what we've heard. Is it so hard for history to repeat itself, to think that I could change, too, because of Kurt? He's the most awesome person I've ever met. He does have a big heart and I know for a fact that he's managed to forgive Finn and Puck and any number of us idiots who couldn't see how awesome he is, because we're just plain stupid. He gave the others a second chance, what's so wrong about giving me a chance?

"I'm not ashamed to say I love Kurt; I told him this on Valentine's Day and I don't know or care what Anderson came and told you. Kurt's a smart guy and he realized that Anderson wasn't right for him. That attention-hog didn't treat him right, no matter how much you were all dazzled by his so-called charm. Everything had to be about him and he never let Kurt shine. Maybe you would prefer him to be Kurt's boyfriend still, but Kurt chose me and that's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

When I finally stop, I realize that Kurt is silently crying beside me… but he's smiling. His eyes are almost glowing, as odd as that might sound, but they're really blue and he's staring at me with the most awesome expression on his face. I can't say he loves me yet… but I know he's pretty close right now.

I smile back at him and when I look up both my dad and Mrs. H. have tears in their eyes. I look back at Mr. H. and wait for him to speak. Whatever he has to say now I know will determine how he and Kurt deal with each other after this.

I'm surprised though when it's my dad, not Mr. Hummel, who speaks.

"Burt, I don't know about you but these kids are eighteen and we really don't have a say in who they see. I know my David; he's not a bad kid and after what happened, he's straightened up and returned to being the David we knew before. I remember Lizzie and I can see a whole lot of her in Kurt. I believe she would have respected Kurt's wishes because he's a smart young man. I think if we're honest, we can admit that there are things we've done and said in our lives that we knew were not right and yet we've grown to be fine, upstanding people. Why not give these young ones a chance to make their own decisions, live their lives… and when they make mistakes – and they will – learn from them and grow. I don't think that's too much to ask. Do you?"

We all look over at Mr. H. and his face is red. I don't know if that means he's still upset or he's embarrassed but I know that right now I'm proud of my dad for standing up for me. I don't really care if Mr. H. never likes me; Kurt likes me and if I get the chance, I know I can make him love me, too.

I can't help but glance at Kurt beside me, though. He's smiling at me and tugging our hands so that they're on his lap. I don't know what his dad is thinking as he sees this but I know in a way it's a message that Kurt wants him to get.

…

**Kurt's POV**

My dad opens his mouth to speak but then closes it. He's staring at my hands wrapped around David's in my lap. I watch him carefully search for the words before he speaks.

"I actually can appreciate how hard things must have been for you, David. In some ways it was more difficult for you than Kurt, due to the circles you ran in. I remember what that was like. I also remember what it was like to break away from that mentality. If you think things are gonna get easier, they're not. I just don't know how safe my son will be with you."

"Daddy," I wait for him to look at me. "I love you, daddy. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. That being said, this is not a decision you get to make. I am going to date David whether you like it or not. You can take away my car and I'll walk; you can say 'not in my house' and I'll move out if I have to, but I will not give up this chance to be happy. I don't know how this relationship is going to pan out and I don't know what the future will bring. What I do know is that David makes me feel like the most important person in the world and he is quickly becoming all I want. If you can't accept that… then I'm sorry; I don't want to have to choose. When you married Carole, you didn't ask my permission because it didn't matter what I, or even Finn, thought. This is pretty much the same thing. David and I aren't running off to get married but it could happen years from now. I want the chance to find out."

"What happens if you get hurt, Kurt? What if this all goes wrong?"

"Then I get hurt. We'll get some ice cream, sit on the couch, I'll cry on your shoulder and you'll hold me. Time will heal and then, hopefully, it'll start all over again. I'm just not gonna keep away from someone who has the potential to be the love of my life just because there's a chance it _won't_ work. Every relationship in the world has a chance it won't work."

"Kurt…" I watch my dad struggle.

I look over at Paul and then at David and smile.

"Dad, you need to take some time to think about this and I need some time to calm down before we both do or say something we'll regret. So, if it's alright with Paul, David and I are leaving. We're gonna go back to his place and maybe watch a movie?" I look at Dave; he just smiles and nods.

"Okay, a movie it is." I turn back to my dad and place a hand on his arm. "If you want, we can talk about this some more tomorrow?

"Carole, mom – thank you for… well, for everything. You mean a lot to me and I really appreciate you."

I don't want to cry, even though it's hard not to, with Carole's eyes tearing up. I'm done fighting with my dad and I really need a break. I pull Dave to his feet and kiss him on the cheek.

I lead him up to my room where I drop off my books and grab some things and a couple of movies. We head back downstairs. I can hear the adults talking softly as we pass by but I'm not interested in what they're saying at all.

Finn and Noah meet us at the door. Finn looks like _he's_ gonna cry and I know I can't deal with that right now. He wraps me up in a hug, squeezing me a little too tightly.

I pat his back, trying to break free. "I'll be back, Finn, don't worry."

He just looks at me like he doesn't really believe me. Then Noah pulls me in for a hug and then steps back.

"So, it might be awkward to live at Karofsky's if you do move out and I just want you to know it's not much, but you can always stay with us. Ma and Sarah love you and Finn, so it won't be a problem."

"Thanks, Noah. I don't really think it will come to that, but it's nice to know I have a safe place if I need one."

I watch the boys head upstairs to Finn's room and I can tell Puck's trying to comfort him and it's a sweet picture. I turn and smile at David before pulling him out the door.

We walk to his truck and he holds the door for me as I climb in. I watch him walk around to his side and I realize he hasn't said anything in a while. Suddenly I'm feeling self-conscious; what if I went too far? I kinda spoke for him and us as a couple.

…

**Dave's POV**

I start up the truck and pull away from the Hudmel house, my mind still in a slight daze from Kurt's words. I know my boyfriend – God, it's such a turn-on to use that word – yeah, my boyfriend is awesome but the way he stood up for me, for us, back there… damn, Kurt is one kick-ass, beautiful boy.

I don't realize I'm grinning until I catch a glimpse of myself in the rear view mirror and I glance over at Kurt who's looking at me, one eyebrow raised in that way of his. I chuckle.

"Babe, if it wasn't all kinds of inappropriate, I'd have told you back there how much you turn me on!"

There's this shocked little silence and then he bursts out laughing, leaning forward slightly with his arms wrapped around his waist. I have to laugh, too, because that was a ridiculous thing to say, even though it's true. I shake my head and glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

"That time, back in the locker room, when you came in after me, you were so brave, so beautiful; I really couldn't help what I did. That's no excuse but, Kurt, you're like this warrior; you stand up for what you believe in, no matter who you're up against.

"Apart from my dad and Az, I don't think I'll ever have a greater champion than you. I should train you up for mixed martial arts or something!"

Kurt laughs even harder at that, my being stupid and all, but I really believe he has to be the strongest person I know. I'm also getting off on the fact that I can make him crack up like that, this goofy look on his face as he tries to stop, only to start up again.

Things got pretty intense back there and the long and short of it is that, even though I loved him sticking up for me, I'd hate there to be a permanent break between him and his dad. I'm not worth that – but maybe our relationship is. I know that if my dad tried to tell me I could never see Kurt again – I'm gone. It would break my heart but I would definitely leave. I'm eighteen already, and thanks to my grandparents, I have quite a bit of money socked away that is supposed to be for college and stuff.

Our plans would have to change, maybe we couldn't get to college until much later than we'd planned, but I would give up anything, everything, just to be with Kurt. I mean, look at him! The guy is hot, talented, and smart as a whip – you have to be to hold your own against the likes of Coach Sylvester and Santana. And yet… he wants me. I don't have much to recommend me, though I know I have a good brain. Kurt could have any hot guy he wants, guys who are out and proud and not afraid to be with him.

I look over at him again as we're stopped at a light, and if it hadn't been for the fact that my truck is stick shift, I would have held his hand all the way back to the house.

"You okay, babe?" I ask because he's silent now, though a little smile is curving those soft pink lips that I really, really want to kiss right now. He turns his head that he has leaning back against the seat cushion, and his eyes are brilliant in the late afternoon light as he looks at me.

"I am so good right now, David. I'm sure my dad will calm down eventually. I meant what I said back there." Kurt softly smiles at me.

With that he slips one shoulder from the seat belt harness so he can lean over and drop a quick kiss on my cheek. Just then the driver behind me honks his horn and I smile back at Kurt.

"Hold that thought, babe; I think we need to do some catching up."

He giggles and I shake my head; that's one of the things I like about him, the cute way he giggles or squeaks or widens his eyes and claps his hands when something surprises him – pleasantly, that is.

He leans forward and fiddles with the radio and when he finds something he likes, he starts to sing under his breath. I frown slightly and without taking my eyes off the road I make sure he sees it.

"Hey, I can't hear you; sing louder, babe!"

He laughs and complies:

"_It's feeling like the time's run out  
But the hour glass just flipped itself over again  
The sun is slowly sinking down  
But on the other side a new day waits to begin_

_If you dare to believe in life_  
_You might realize that there's no time for talking_  
_Or to just wait around while the innocent die_

_No more_  
_We're gonna lose everything_  
_If we believe all the lies_  
_I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
_No more_  
_This world's running on empty_  
_And there's no reason why_  
_You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe_

_We've been in the dark for way too long_  
_But when we turn around_  
_We see a light shine through the haze_  
_So forget about who was wrong_  
_Because I've never been more ready to turn this page_

_If you swear you believe in life_  
_Embrace forgiveness_  
_'Cuz it's all that I'm asking_  
_Or keep holding out while the innocent die_

_No more_  
_We're gonna lose everything_  
_If we believe all the lies_  
_I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
_No more_  
_This world's running on empty_  
_And there's no reason why_  
_You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe_

_No more_  
_We're gonna lose everything_  
_If we believe all the lies_  
_I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
_No more_  
_This world's running on empty_  
_And there's no reason why_  
_You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe_

_No more_  
_We're gonna lose everything_  
_If we believe all the lies_  
_You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
_You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_  
_I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe_

_If you swear you believe in life_  
_No more_  
_We're gonna lose everything_  
_Oh, I said no more_  
_We're so quick to lose everything…"_

As the last of the piano notes fade to silence, I realize we'd pulled up outside my home and we're still in the truck. The reason is simple: his voice is awesome!

"Kurt…" I don't find the words but he smiles at me and slips his hand into mine.

"I found that recently and somehow I think it just works for us," he says, his voice soft and his eyes glowing. Okay, that's it!

I lean forward and take his mouth in a kiss that I'd wanted to be all soft and romantic but it ends up being this deep, drugging thing that makes my head spin. The sound he makes in the back of his throat is such a turn on, and I find my hand sinking into his hair. I almost jerk it away, remembering who it is I'm kissing, but he simply moves closer and I forget everything about messing up his hair.

His mouth is hot and sweet and I can taste the coffee we just had and who knew that could be sexy. It is, though, and I feel like I can't get enough of him. We only break apart because it's hard to kiss when you're out of breath and I stare at him, a part of me still dazed that this boy wants me.

I hear the clicking of his seatbelt as he releases it and then I come back to myself, realizing we're still parked in my driveway and my dad is more than likely just a couple of minutes behind us. I clear my throat and grin kinda sheepishly at him. He simply shakes his head and chuckles.

"Why don't we go inside, David, where it's a little more private."

I nod and throw open my door, sliding out onto legs that are slightly shaky after that very promising statement. God, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if I'm actually in my house alone with him but I'll try. It wouldn't do to make him feel that all I want is sex, right? '_Whatever, Karofsky,' _my brain snarks at me because, after all, I _am_ a teenage boy.

It's a good thing I didn't shove Kurt up against my door when we got in because my dad really was just a few minutes behind us. As I am about to head upstairs with Kurt, the sound of my dad's car entering the garage came to us and I stare at Kurt, a little startled.

He grins at me and rolls his eyes; I'm pretty sure he is as turned on as I am but he's just so much more sophisticated than I am, I bet he's handling it better.

"Uhm, I guess we better wait and see if my dad wants to talk to us?"

I look at him, apologetically because I know my dad. He will want to have a few words with us, even though he is supportive of this thing we have. I grab the soft hand and we head into the family room, both of us heading for the same couch. Kurt has this self-confident air about him that used to rile me back when I was an idiot but I really actually admire him for it and now he grins at me as he sits down.

My dad shuffles in from the direction of the garage and I can hear the clink the keys make as he drops them in the dish on the table near the door. He's a creature of habit, my dad, and even though I can't see him, I know each of his movements. Now he heads for the kitchen but as he passes the door to the family room, I know he sees us and I hear his footsteps falter and then come toward us.

I look up and grin. "Hey, dad, we were waiting on you."

He raises one of his thick eyebrows at me. "Oh, why?"

I exchange a little sarcastic glance with Kurt who simply grins at me and nods.

"Dad, I know you, okay; you want to give us 'the speech', don't you?"

His face is a little pinker than usual but he comes over anyway and drops into the armchair closest to us. He runs a hand through his thick, gray hair and then nods once.

"Okay, okay, you're right, son. I'm not going to read you the riot act about what you can and cannot do when you boys are here together but I will ask you to be respectful." He looks at us seriously and then turns to Kurt. "Kurt, your dad loves you very much; as a dad I know how he feels." He holds up a hand as we both open our mouths to speak.

"No, just hang on, okay. Let me get this out." He sighs but the look on his face is not unhappy, just a little uncertain, I guess. "Kurt, when you have kids, you'll understand that everything changes when they come along. I know that your dad and, heck, even I, never started out as particularly nice guys. We were teens who thought because we were popular, we could get away with lots of bull. But we grew up, the world changed, we changed… and then kids came along. All the hopes and dreams we have for our kids have to adjust, too, when our kids develop minds of their own."

At this Kurt and I grin at the same time. We're still holding hands and I hadn't even realized but I squeeze his, thinking that maybe one day we'll have this speech with _our_ kids.

My dad looks at our hands and then sighs again. "What Burt said is, unfortunately, too true. It's going to be hard for you kids because the world isn't perfect. You know that already, so I'm going to ask that you simply be careful, okay? It would break our hearts if anything were to happen to you boys… because of your relationship."

We sit in silence while we digest this and although I know there isn't much room in my mind right now to think of multiple scenarios, I know that what my dad, and Burt, said is true. Kurt and I are gonna get a lot of flak from haters out there. Still, I wouldn't give this up for the possibility that things _might_ happen. They might not happen, too, and Kurt is worth it; he's worth having to deal with the slurs and the looks and … whatever.

Kurt is nodding, obviously thinking over what my dad has said and I can see him feeling just a little sad at how he'd left things with his dad. Still, I know that Mr. H. needs the time for thinking and calming down. He can't wrap Kurt up in cotton wool and hide him from the world; he's already been hurt by Blaine's behavior. He has to realize that Kurt is technically an adult now and I know Kurt; if Mr. H. pushes this, he might lose him.

My dad nods once, sharply and then lumbers to his feet. "How about pizza for dinner later, kids? Kurt, I take it you'll be staying?"

His quick nod is enough and my dad heads to the kitchen and I grab Kurt's hand, hauling him to his feet. With his stuff in one hand, we quick-step it up the stairs to my room and once inside he throws it onto my bed and then slides into my arms with a sigh.

We hold each other for a long time I think; I don't know because my mind is just a blank. All I'm thinking is that I'm here, in my room, not even a week since declaring my love for him. I'd left Breadstix that night thinking my heart had broken because Kurt hadn't believed me and told me he was with Anderson. Now here we are, boyfriends, and he is in my. freaking. room!

My heartbeat speeds up and I know he feels it because he suddenly pulls back although his arms are still around my neck, and he looks at me with this soft, glowing smile.

"Hi," he says, his voice husky and then he bites his lower lip in this unexpectedly shy way that makes my head spin.

I clear my suddenly dry throat and croak out, "Hi," my hands tightening slightly on his waist.

"Do you mind if we lie down for a bit before dinner?" Kurt looks over at my bed then back at me.

I tug him over to my bed, glad again that it's pretty big and when I sit, he climbs up, straddling my lap and once again sliding his arms around my neck. For the first time I really get it: he _does_ like that I'm big because he gets this dreamy, sexy look in his eyes as he wriggles around on me to get comfortable.

He really needs to stop doing that and I grab his ass, intent on stopping him but my traitor hands slide up his back, sink into his hair and once again we're kissing as if we'll never get enough. Damn!

I'm glad that he brought movies with him because I don't want this whole night to be about getting off. Strange as it might sound, and I know I'm gonna lose my stud card – if I ever had one – Kurt is way more to me than a hot body. I groan as he sucks my tongue into his mouth and… okay, lights out!

…

**TBC**

**A/N:**_ the song is "Dare to Believe" by Boyce Avenue_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The morning after**

**Dave's POV**

Kurt's just made this funny little snuffling sound and I look down at him, his face turned towards me on my pillow. Yes, my pillow. Kurt Hummel is sleeping in my bed and sharing my pillow! Jeez, if I was a girl in one of those rom-coms Kurt no doubt loves, I'd be doing a happy dance in my head right about now. As it is, the happy dance is happening much farther south, and I inch my lower body away from him so he can't feel what he's doing to me.

I stay absolutely still because, hey, Kurt Hummel is sleeping in my bed! Arrrrgh!

I take a deep breath and force myself to relax. I've just about got myself to a state of relative calm when…

"Are you done freaking out?" Kurt grins.

"Ahh!" I did not actually _scream_, it was just a little sound, compared to the one that had just been in my head but I feel my face heat up as I turn to look at my boyfriend… Oh.

I sink into turquoise and forget what I'm supposed to be saying. Kurt is staring at me and since he's facing towards my window, his pupils have contracted and I'm staring into a sea of blue. Wow.

I must have said that last bit aloud because he suddenly giggles and grows pink. His lashes fall for a couple of seconds and then he looks back up at me and smiles. "Good morning, Dave," he says huskily and, Lord help me, I suddenly remember that line from the movie and I couldn't hold back the laughter.

"You sound like Hal!"

Kurt blinks at me, which is pretty darn cute, and I peck him quickly on his nose, which he scrunches up, and he moves his head slightly back on the pillow.

"Are you feeling okay, David Karofsy?"

There is amusement in his voice and I chuckle again. I nod and explain, "It's from '2001: A Space Odyssey'; you know, the one where the ship's onboard computer grows a personality and decides to get rid of all the astronauts?"

I'm partly embarrassed to reveal my nerdy fan boy roots but this is the boy I plan to spend my life with. He ought to know the embarrassing things about me and I wait now for Kurt's reaction. He looks at me with a thoughtful air, which is funny for someone who's just woken up and has some serious bed hair going on. I try not to look at it even though it's really distracting but his hair loses, hands down, in comparison to his gorgeous eyes. They narrow slightly – and then he laughs.

It's not unkind at all and I relax slightly before tugging him into my arms. He slides easily there, almost slotting into place as if we are matching puzzle pieces, and I can't help but think – this is how my life will be. Waking up to Kurt in my bed and pulling him into my arms. This is it.

…

We make breakfast while we chat with dad and Kurt is so natural, so relaxed, I can feel the smile on my face the whole time. I know I must look kinda goofy but no one calls me on it. The only time it slips is when the phone rings and Kurt gets this sad, sort of tense look, as if he expects it's his dad calling. It wasn't; my dad's partner needed him for a few minutes in the office and when he left the kitchen to take the call in the den, I slide over behind Kurt and hug him.

He turns in my arms and naturally I have to kiss him. It quickly goes from comforting to sexy in seconds flat and he has me pressed against the counter, his hands roaming all over my chest and abdomen. I gasp into his mouth when I feel him pressed against my leg and I know I'm in the same condition. When he pulls back slowly, his eyes staring at my mouth, I can't help but chuckle.

"You know, we could always go back upstairs, forget about breakfast…" I'm just joking – well, kinda, sorta. I wouldn't mind spending the day in bed with him but that wouldn't be a good thing. I know he doesn't want to rush things and I agree with him – at least when he's not kissing me like he wants to climb me like a tree!

He pushes away and flicks me with the dish towel that he had put down and we return to finishing up the cooking just as my dad comes back.

"Boys, I'll have to go into the office for a few hours. I take it you'll be fine here?" He doesn't really look at us directly but I know what he's really saying. No getting up to anything deep while he's gone. I'm cool with that because we'd already decided that on our own.

"Yeah, dad, we're cool. We'll just hang out today, right?" I say, twitching my eyebrows questioningly at Kurt who nods. I slide an arm around his waist as he passes me with a platter of pancakes and he smiles at me before telling my dad he needs to talk to his father anyway but maybe not until later.

My dad nods in agreement as he sits at the kitchen table. He pours himself some coffee, saying, "That's a good idea, son. Your father only wants what's best for you, you know. Please don't make him out to be the bad guy, okay?"

I squeeze Kurt's hand as we sit ourselves down and he nods quickly. We dive into the food, very little conversation needed, and soon we're sitting back, smiling and chatting casually. I remember something and turn to my dad.

"Uhm, dad, I'll take Kurt home around six, after we go get some ice cream, okay?" At his nod, I continue, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt tilts an imperious eyebrow at me, no doubt because I hadn't actually asked him to go out with me but I can see it's all pretend. He has a sweet, pleased expression on his face and his lips curve into that soft smile that I think might be my favorite.

If I hadn't been so deeply in love with Kurt already, I would have fallen flat right now. His eyes light up and just seem to glow. Eh, it's just ice-cream but I suppose, to someone as romantic as he is, it's probably like the perfect date or something. He squeezes my fingers gently and nods, smiling… and my dad interrupts the moment with a chuckle.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" My dad is chuckling at the two of us because we probably look like lovesick fools to him at the moment. "In my day, they used to call it 'parking'. Now I guess, it's 'going for ice-cream'."

We both grin at my dad being almost giddy for us. It's a great feeling, having him on our side. I'm as lucky as Kurt is in the dad department.

"Okay, okay," Dad says. "I see how it is. Do you need any money?" I widen my eyes at him but before I can do my "da-ad!" shtick, he raises his hands and laughs again. "I'll just leave it on the hall table, okay? You kids have fun, though."

He gets up and heads upstairs to get ready for the office. Even though it's a weekend, I know he'll do the suit thing, but maybe leave off the tie as a concession to it being Sunday. I look at Kurt and once again, it hits me: this is my life. This boy, no, man, smiling at me with his tousled dark hair, pale, smooth skin, gorgeous blue eyes and luscious pink lips – this man is the one I'll be sitting with at a breakfast table for the rest of my life.

I don't know what it is Kurt sees in my eyes but he blushes, his lashes dropping briefly before he looks back at me.

…

**Kurt's POV**

Sometimes when David looks at me I swear I'm seeing something forever in his eyes. And yes, it even sounds cheesy in my head, but it's what I see. It's like he's seeing a future that he's enjoying and it just makes me want to jump him.

Last night was wonderful! After dinner, we came back upstairs and changed into our pj's. It required a coin flip but when I put in _Moulin Rouge_, David seemed to really enjoy the movie. I can never help myself, I always sing along and I always cry at the end. David just watched me with that smile and those eyes. It was getting harder to control myself.

It had become kinda late by the time the movie was over so we decided to just cuddle until we fell asleep. Just have to say – best sleep of my life! He held me so securely, yet carefully, all night. Waking up with him this morning was such a bonus. Plus watching him freak out was adorable.

After his dad left we decided on another movie. Even though we said we would, I wasn't in a hurry to get back to my house and deal with my dad. I settled on sending him a text, just to let him know I was okay.

Dad answered me back, asking when I would be home and I told him that, after dinner, David and I would be getting ice cream but then I'd be home. I didn't figure it'd be too late as we both had school the next day. I could tell he wasn't thrilled with the idea but he didn't argue either.

"So…" I smile over at David, "We now have the house to ourselves and I don't have to be home until after ice cream. What do you really want to do with our day?"

David gives me one of those deer-in-headlights looks that has me thinking maybe I stumbled onto something he was already thinking about.

I arch my eyebrow and chuckle at his expression. I grab his hand and pull him onto the bed with me. I have to squirm around a bit but finally I have him pressed into me from above and the mattress below. He's staring at me again with that same expression from breakfast.

I search his eyes for a moment before I whisper, "Kiss me."

It has to have been several hours that we've been lying here but we weren't really paying attention. Kissing, staring at each other interspersed with whispered conversations filled the hours better than anything else in the world. My fingers were in heaven as they mapped every part of David's face, shoulders and chest.

If it wasn't for my pesky stomach I'd have been content to lie here for the rest of the day, enjoying the low-level buzz of our arousal. However, the second time my tummy growls, David laughs and sits up. He pulls on his shirt, much to my displeasure, and chuckles at my pout.

"Come on, Fancy. Let's go get you some food before you waste away."

"Fine!" I huff as I pull on my own tee shirt. "I can cook something… unless you want to order in?"

…

**Dave's POV**

I follow Kurt into the kitchen as we discuss what's in the freezer. We decide that a quick stir fry with some white rice is quick enough and I take out the rice, the cooker and then set things up. Once again, that feeling washes over me: we will be doing this in the future; I feel it in my gut. I sit at the kitchen table and watch him take some chicken out of the freezer. He puts it to thaw and then slides into my lap.

"Are you going to sit and watch me, big guy, or are you going to help me julienne the vegetables," he asks as he smirks down at me. I can barely concentrate on his words as all my attention is on the way he fills my lap – my very interested lap.

"Uh, uhm, julienne?" I know I sound kinda dumb but I can be forgiven, right? I mean, how many times does a guy like me end up with a lapful of hotness like Kurt? He giggles and brushes his nose against mine and then straightens up with a slightly haughty expression.

He proceeds to explain what 'julienne' means and then he hops down, heading over to the knife block on the counter and selecting what he says is the correct knife for the job. I groan playfully and haul myself to my feet, sliding up behind him and dropping a kiss on the nape of his neck. He giggles again and pushes back against me with his butt.

"Hey," I say huskily, "if you want us to get serious with this food prep, you've got to stop tempting me."

He turns and looks at me with wide, almost innocent eyes like "who, me?" and then he full out laughs.

"GaGa, Karofsky, you are so easy!"

I smirk at him and carefully avoiding the knife, I pull him closer to me, my eyes trained on his curved lips.

"Only for you, Fancy; only for you."

I get a reward for that as he presses those sweet lips to mine and I hear the knife clutter onto the counter before Kurt smoothes his hands up my chest and they slide around my neck.

I don't know how long we stand there, kissing; I could get lost in the sensory input that is Kurt. The smell of his hair, the taste of his mouth, the feel of his tongue licking my lips and the way his body presses against mine; my body is almost on overload.

I finally pull back, feeling turned on yet drowsy, and look at his lust-blown eyes. I clear my throat and say softly, "We better get dinner sorted out, okay? I want to get to the dessert."

I say it just like that and watch him lick his lips, almost as if he's chasing a taste of me, and then he smiles before pulling away. He hums, nods at me and then turns back to the counter to retrieve the knife. "So, the vegetables…?"

I blink at him and then focus before turning to the crisper bin in the fridge and getting what I think we'll need.

We work for a bit, getting all the veggies cut just like he wants them, all the while exchanging little smiles and touches. We don't say anything but every time we look at each other, it's like a whole conversation is taking place between us.

Kurt looks like one of those master chefs you see sometimes on TV as he quickly juliennes the chicken as well and "sautés" it, that's his word, not mine, in seasonings he discovered in the spice rack. I didn't even know we had half of that stuff. My mom usually does the cooking and since she's been gone, we mostly do take out or reheat frozen dinners. I get a funny feeling in my chest, watching Kurt moving about so confidently in this kitchen, in my home. I really, really want this forever… if he wants it, too.

Suddenly, the comfortable silence is broken by a chiming sound and I raise my eyebrow, looking at Kurt curiously. He grins, slips his hand into his pocket and brings out his cell phone, looking at it with a tiny frown between his perfectly-groomed eyebrows.

"Damn, it's Satan; I guess she wants to know how things went after we left the Bean."

I nod and then it occurs to me that I haven't heard from Az, either. Anyway, I quirk an eyebrow at Kurt now. "So, what's she saying?"

He grins and turns the phone towards me. I grin as I read the text and then shake my head. My former beard is certainly one pushy broad.

…

**Kurt's POV**

_From Santana: Glitterazzi say you and Papa Bear got into it and you left the cave to spend the night with Cubby! I wants the deets on how you tapped that, you hooker! Call me!_

_xo_

I shake my head and fire off a reply.

_Either your fake breast fluid has seeped into your brain or you've spent too much time at the bottom of the pyramid BUT I am not giving you any deets! And don't call me a hooker, hag!_

_xo_

The phone rings not even a minute later. David and I start to laugh.

"Do you think she'll go away if I don't answer?"

"I doubt that, Fancy!" David's chuckling though.

We continue to finish cooking dinner as my phone goes off again and then David's rings. He doesn't answer her, either. When both phones finally go silent we both sigh at the same time then start laughing all over again.

David is just finishing setting the table when we hear the front door open.

"Yo D-man, where you at? I better not see anything that'll scare my eyes!"

I smirk at David. "I see your friends just walk right in, just like mine. This should be interesting."

David grins at me and then calls out to Az and lets him know we are in the kitchen. David has his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on my shoulder when Az enters the room texting. The big guy stops short when he sees the two of us.

"Hello, Azimio." I smile brightly at his expression. "We were just making dinner. Would you care to join us?"

"Umm, ya, sure. Oh, and ya'll better set another place, too. There's a crazy Latina right behind me."

"Ah, shit!" I hear David mutter in my ear, causing me to giggle.

I turn my head and kiss him softly. "Aww, babe, it's okay. We couldn't hide from her forever."

Azimio makes a funny noise as the doorbell peals. "I'll get it," he said as he high-tails it out of the kitchen.

"Did we break your friend, babe?" I ask because Az seems like he's acting strange and for him that's really saying something.

Santana enters the kitchen, cursing in Spanish, but I can't quite make out what she's saying. She skids to a halt near the table and looks around, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Karofsky, no matter how much Lady Lips looks like a heifer, you're both queer steers and you can't knock him up. So, this whole playing house all day and ignoring me thing is so not a bright idea!"

David sucks in a sharp breath and I can hear Az choking back his laughter.

"Really, Sandbags, really? That's all you got? Are you angry because I didn't call you, or because I didn't let you watch?" I deliberately make my voice cold and haughty as I stare at my friend.

David is looking at the both of us in shock and turning a nice shade of pink.

"Not letting me watch, bitch, of course! Why else would I be upset?"

"Okay, just checking. Next time we'll film some of it for you," I say with a little smirk. "I'm pretty sure Britt will let me borrow her camera and tripod."

"Good. Oh, and the tripod… one of the legs got a little bent last time so you gots to set it at an angle." Santana returns the smirk proudly.

"So, you hungry, Tana? I made stir-fry."

"Hells ya!" Santana plops down in a chair before turning to David. "Karofsky, you are so lucky… your blow-up doll here is the best cook I know. I think only Mohawk comes close to matching him."

David doesn't look like he knows what to say so I lean up on my toes and kiss him. That gets him to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"Ya, I'll, umm, get the… drinks, ya. Pop okay for everyone?"

Az sits down next to Santana. "Damn, woman." He shakes his head. "You two fight like that all the time?"

"What're you talking about, Flintstone? Who's fighting?" Tana shoots Az one of her patented 'you're stupid' looks.

"You and Hummel." Azimio is looking back and forth at us.

I dish up the food and set it on the table just as David comes in with a six-pack of pop. I grab some glasses while he grabs some ice.

"We don't fight, Azimio," I say now as I sit down next to David. "Ever. We love each other, right, Tana?"

"Yup, we're getting matching shirts for Pride come summertime. Only, mine's gonna say 'Lesbian' and his is gonna say 'Hag'."

"In your dreams, sister. Maybe I'll make your shirt lime green since I know how many Puerto Rican proms you'll be attending next year."

"See! This is what I'm talking about!" Az blurts out.

"Oh!" I smile at him. "No, this is how we are with each other. Honest."

"Ya, Hummel's my bitch. We're tight like that."

David just snorts. "Dude, it's like their own special language. Don't even try to figure it out." He passes the bowl to Az. "Try this, it's good."

Once we're all eating, the conversation turns a little heavier. I'm kinda surprised, because normally Tana doesn't let anyone hear her being serious.

"Kurt, umm, I just wanna say, you know if you need a place, me or Britt… we'd let you…"

"Thank you, Santana, but it wasn't that big a deal. I'm sure my dad will grumble a bit when I get home but I'm equally sure he'll get over it."

Az's mouth drops open and he stares back and forth between me and David. "Whoa, hold up! What's this about – staying at other people's homes? What the hell's been going on with you, twinkie?"

I roll my eyes but decide he ought to be read into the drama that is the Hummel & Son show.

"My dad was informed of our break-up and my subsequent date with David by my ex," and here Tana interrupts with a fake cough that sounds strangely like "hobbit!" but I ignore her and continue. "Suffice it to say, with our 'past'," and here I look at David apologetically, "my over-protective dad just went off on us when we got home."

Az and Santana stare at us in rapt attention and David stepped in with the rest. "Yeah, but I'd called my dad when we were heading back to Kurt's so he was there, plus Finn's mom, and between them, they kinda got Mr. H. to calm down a bit."

Kurt nodded and then Santana, surprisingly chimed in, looking at me with an unusually soft expression. "Yeah, and if I know you, Lady Lips, you probably jumped all over your old man, right?"

David again, smiling as he looks at me. "Sort of… but my dad's a great peacemaker. He got us to see that it was okay for Mr. H. to be … a little upset, I guess," and he shrugs. "Still, it was Mrs. H. who really threw us for a loop in that conversation."

Santana eyebrows go sliding up her smooth forehead and Az looks just as intrigued. "Really? What did she have to say that would make a difference to things?" Az simply nodded in agreement with her question.

I chuckle but I know it sounds kind of bitter. Anyway, I take a deep breath and look down at my plate before saying, "Well, it seems that, in the old days, my dad was no saint, himself."

There's a little silence and I look up to see Dave looking at me sympathetically. He slides his hand across the table and covers mine. I continue with a shrug. "Seems Burt Hummel, big man on campus as he was back then, was just as big of a… bully… as any, and my mom couldn't stand a bone in him when they first met."

Az and Santana stare at me almost disbelievingly and then Az bursts out into this braying laughter. Soon, the rest of us were chuckling, too, but then I resume the telling of the tale.

"Yeah, well, long story short, my mom was something of a badass herself and my dad ending up falling for her. She didn't make it easy on him, from what Carole said, but eventually she came around and, well, the rest is history. I realized after that, that I needed to just be away from him, at least for a bit, so that we both could calm down. Hence the impromptu sleep-over last night."

There's a short silence and then Santana speaks up after finishing the last of her pop. "Well, Frankenteen made it seem like you left home for good. Everyone's been freakin' out. I even listened to Berry whine, for fuck's sake. It wasn't pretty." Santana looks a little disgusted.

"Oh, Tana, I'm sorry. I didn't realize he would… well I should've, 'cause he's a bit of a drama queen like the rest of us. I'll send out a mass text after dinner."

"Oh, and tonight, maybe you'll give Aretha a call? She's on the warpath huntin' hobbits," she says, smiling.

Dinner is pretty nice and smooth after that. We fix a plate for Paul and leave it on the stove before we clean up. David eventually shoos them out of the house so we can leave to go get ice cream – alone.

…

**Dave's POV**

I'm kinda glad that Tana and Az finally leave, with me urging them on. I feel as if I haven't had nearly enough of Kurt in my arms so as they are heading out the door, I'm pulling my beautiful boy into my arms.

"Hey," I ask as I nuzzle his long neck, enjoying the way he almost purrs as he snuggles into me. "You okay?"

He nods and then leans back to smile up at me. Naturally, I have to kiss him. Hey, I'm no slouch, and having those soft, plush lips close to mine at any time is just asking for it. We stand there for a bit, just enjoying the moment and then I pull back.

"So, ice-cream and then… home?"

Kurt nods slowly, and a part of me is glad that he seems reluctant to leave me, even if it's just for the night. We head upstairs to wash up and then he packs his things. We keep our conversation light; after we had told Tana and Az about last night's conversation at the Hummel residence, Kurt had become slightly quieter than I was used to. Hopefully, the night out, even if it's just for ice-cream, will mellow him out before we head to his home.

We head out to my truck and I stow his backpack – yeah, he calls it his overnight bag – in the space behind the seats and then get settled in. I look over at him and throw him a little smile and he actually grins back. It cheers me up and I chuckle, throwing the truck into gear before backing carefully out of the driveway.

We head to a little ice-cream place that's a mom-and-pop operation rather than one of the big chain places, because I really believe that their ice-cream tastes better. I have a feeling Kurt doesn't know the place so I want to surprise him.

Singing along to the radio, Kurt's equilibrium is back in balance by the time I turn off onto a relatively short street in downtown. He's looking around curiously and then tells me he'd never been in this area before.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that, so this place I'm taking you to is like a first for us."

He looks delighted and he squeezes my hand as he grins goofily out the window. When we pull up and he jumps out, he waits for me to lock the truck before sliding his hand into mine. I figure this part of town is unfamiliar enough for no one to know us and that's why he's confident enough for us to hold hands. I hold back a sigh because I really wish we lived in a world where two guys holding hands was not a big deal anymore.

I hold the glass door open for him and he's so distracted by the decorative decals depicting all sorts of colorful ice-cream cones that he doesn't even realize that I'd done it. He steps inside, a look of awe on his face as he takes in the décor.

"Oh, David," he breathes almost reverently. "This looks like we stepped back in time – to the '50s or something!"

His happy exclamation draws the attention of the old guy behind the old-fashioned looking soda fountain and he calls out to us.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Kurt and I look at each other with a little grin and we both answer simultaneously, "Great!" as we come up to the counter.

The old guy chuckles, wipes his hands on the white apron he's wearing and comes over to us. "So, what looks good to you young fellas?"

Kurt's eyes are huge as he looks at the wide array of containers with their colorful contents and then up at the large chalk-covered blackboard behind the man. I know his mind is whirling with all sorts of possibilities and I can see him discreetly lick his lips as he tries to decide.

I barely hold back the laughter when I tell the man, "I'll have a double-scoop, pineapple on the bottom and coconut ice on the top, please."

Kurt's head whips around and he stares at me wide-eyed before looking back at the man. "Uhm, I… ah, gosh, I can't decide!" The man chuckles while he goes about getting me my double-scoop.

"Take your time, son; no hurry here. In fact, if I might make a suggestion…" he trails off as he waits for Kurt to acquiesce, "why don't you try the rum-raisin – on the bottom – with the eggnog on top?"

Kurt's mouth drops open and I swear I see a glimmer of drool but he closes his mouth before nodding rapidly.

I get my cone first, of course, but I wait for the man to give Kurt his before paying and heading towards one of the little round tables. The chairs are cute, with sort of wrought-iron, curlicue backs and then we dive into our cones, licking at them like our lives depend on it.

In no time I become aware that Kurt's making these really sexy sounds that bring a flush to my face. I try to ignore him but then I'm ignoring my cone in favor of watching him lick at his. When he finally seems to realize that I'd stopped eating, he looks at me, and then blushes right up to his hairline.

"Oh, Versace, David, I'm so sorry," he whispers in a mortified way. Then he looks back down at his cone, shaking his head. "Seriously, this has got to be the best ice-cream ever; it tastes like Christmas!"

I hadn't noticed that the old guy was standing at the end of the counter nearest us until he laughs the same time that I do. I shake my head, staring at Kurt in what must be a goofily love-struck way and then I look over at the man.

"You know, I think if you ever needed to advertise these flavors, you could use that as a slogan!"

The man laughs, shaking his head and then moves off to finish wiping down the counter. Just then, a family of what looks like about seven people – parents and kids – come barreling into the little store and Kurt and I decide to finish up our cones in the truck. Waving to the old guy, we leave, still licking and humming in pleasure.

In the truck, there's no sound but for the occasional soft little murmur as we both devour our cones. At one point, Kurt and I exchange tastes of our ice-cream and I had to admit his description of his combination was spot on. I'd never had the rum-raisin before, although I'd had the eggnog, of course, but together it was like a whole different experience.

Finally, we're finished and Kurt fishes behind the seat for his bag where I know he has wet wipes; sure enough, he flicks out a couple for us to use to clean up. When he settles back in and buckles up, I throw the truck in gear and head out. It's still light out but because we both have school tomorrow, I want to get him back early enough, especially as his dad is probably waiting to talk to him.

Kurt surprises me, though; just as we're passing a pretty little park that I don't think I've ever noticed, he indicates that we should turn in. There are very few people still out but we find a relatively secluded spot and park.

He turns to me, unbuckling his seat belt with this look of determination in his eyes and my pulse rate speeds up. I know that look and I struggle with the harness in my haste to get at him. We come together like a collision and then we're licking into each other's mouth, chasing the lingering taste of ice-cream, and I moan loudly when Kurt grinds down on my lap.

It's the first time I've wished the cab of my truck was roomier even though, the way Kurt is pressed tightly against me, I shouldn't complain at all. Still, I would have wanted the space just to slide my hand into his jeans but I make do with just gripping his hips and helping him grind against me.

"God, David, I know we said we'd wait but… ugh," Kurt's murmuring against my mouth, his fingers carding through my hair.

I take several deep breaths, trying to calm down which, let me tell you, is no easy feat when you have Kurt Hummel trying to climb inside you.

"Kurt, babe, uhm, yeah…. Okay, let's slow down, please?"

I think it's the 'please' that does it and Kurt is leaning back; he lets his head fall back as he takes several gulping breaths. "Yeah, okay, yeah, I can do that."

His voice is husky and breathy and liable to heat me up again and I swallow hard. God, I can't wait for the right time… but I know this is not it. We sit for a while, taking deep breaths and allowing the peacefulness of the park to calm us both down. Finally, he looks down at me with an apologetic little smile on his face and I know it's a bad idea but I do want to kiss him again.

Then he's sliding out of my lap and buckling in. "Okay, big guy; I think it's time to take me home… unfortunately."

The tone of his voice is lighter and I heave a little sigh – I don't know if it's relief or disappointment. Kurt makes my mind feel all muzzy, but I don't really care. I start up the truck, turn the radio on and we make it back to his home in less than thirty minutes.

Leaning over to press a lingering kiss against my lips, he murmurs, "Text me goodnight, okay? I'll be waiting."

I grin at him and caress the side of his face just before he retrieves his bag, hops out and slams the door. "Good luck with your dad, babe. And I'll text you about 11; that good?"

He nods and stares at me, a soft smile in his eyes and then, blowing me a kiss, backs away a bit before spinning around to bounce up the driveway.

When I get home, my dad's there, just sitting down to dinner so I get a glass of water and join him. We chat a bit and he asks about my evening with Kurt. I tell him how Az and Tana had joined us for dinner and he shakes his head but smiles anyway; he's used to both of those characters by now so he could guess how things went.

We watch TV for quite a bit but I know that he can see I'm a little distracted. I guess I give it away with my constantly glancing at the clock on the wall. It's a fancy deal in the shape of a starburst, gold-plated or something and it was a wedding or anniversary present to him and my mom. Every ten minutes or so it seems I look at him and finally he breaks and questions me.

"So, what, you have another date tonight or something?" When I look at him blankly, he shakes his head. "David, you've been staring at the clock the whole night. What's up?"

I know my face heats up a bit but I just tell him straight out, "I'm waiting to text Kurt later." When he raises an eyebrow, I elaborate. "He's supposed to be talking to his dad and I said I'd text him around 11."

My dad nods understandingly and then he smiles softly. "Okay, son; it's 10:30 now. If you head up, shower and get into bed, it should be just about time for you to text your boy."

I roll my eyes and grin at him. He reminds me of Az when he says 'your boy' but I also feel this little curl or warmth, thinking about it. Yeah, Kurt's my boy, and I'm his. I think I'm a lucky shit and now I get up, leaning down to kiss my dad on the top of his head and then tell him good night.

"'Night, son, and tell Kurt goodnight for me, too. He's a good kid, David; I don't think you could have done better."

I pause with my hand on the doorjamb and look back at him staring at the TV. "Yeah, dad, I think so, too." Then I turn to head upstairs, taking them two at a time because I was in a hurry to get through everything before 11.

With a couple of minutes to spare, I fling my barely dry, pajama-clad self on the bed and reach for my phone, my fingers flying.

_Hey, Fancy, you free to talk now? How'd it go with your dad?_

_Xoxoxox – Hamhock_

I think I hold my breath as I wait, staring down at the screen and when it lights up almost immediately, I breathe again.

…

**Kurt's POV**

I was just lying down and had grabbed my phone when it chirped, signaling an incoming text. My cheesy smile is firmly in place when I see it's from David.

_Just got into bed :p_

_Dad is dad but it's whatever… he wants you to come to family dinner Friday night, if you're free. Carole wants your dad to come as well. Around 7:00 p.m._

_Xoxox Fancy_

I hit send but then I really want to hear his voice. I push the call button and it only rings once before David picks up.

"Fancy?"

"Hey, I just really wanted to hear your voice. Is that okay?"

"Sure. You alright?"

"I guess so. It didn't really hit me until we were talking tonight. At first I was just mad because he's being a hypocrite but then… then I start thinking there's someone out there like me who may have been traumatized by him. Someone who may not have had a good support system at home or friends they could talk to." My voice is rising and I can feel the tears coming. "They might have ended up a statistic, David, or still suffering today from the after effects! He doesn't even know the damn names of the people he picked on or how they ended up! Yeah, my mom made him apologize but 'sorry' doesn't always cut it! Did he ever truly make amends? I don't think so. What does that say about him? What does that say about me? Am I the way I am because of karma or the big spaghetti monster in the sky decided Burt Hummel needed a taste of his own medicine?"

I didn't mean to go off like that and I certainly never meant to start crying, but once I started, I couldn't stop. I barely register David making soothing noises into the phone and telling me to breathe. I really try to do as he is asking but it's hard to do.

I think I hear him saying something to his dad but I'm still trying to calm down. This isn't how I wanted to end my night. I wanted to spend it whispering with David and making plans. I wanted to reminisce about kisses and plan our next ones. I did not want to spend my night blubbering like a fool. I just feel so heart-broken.

The next thing I know, my door opens and David walks in. I look down at my phone and it's still connected to his. He smiles at me softly and closes his phone.

I notice he's wearing pajama pants and a tee shirt under his jacket. He throws the jacket on my couch before climbing into bed with me and pulling me into his arms. As soon as I'm up against his chest, I start crying harder than before. He rubs circles on my back and rocks me; just letting me get it all out. I don't know how long we lie here before I can finally talk again.

"I'm sorry, David. I don't…"

"No, stop. No apologies necessary. You're allowed to be mad, upset, or whatever you feel."

"But you came over here and I just feel bad for ruining your night."

"With the exception of you being upset, I'd say this night is far from ruined. I mean, come on, I'm lying in bed, holding you. That alone makes this a good night."

I chuckle softly. "Thank you, David. Thank you for coming over here, for holding me when I cried, and for making me feel better."

"That's just what good boyfriends do, or so I'm told. Since it seems to be working out, I'm gonna go with they're right."

David kisses me softly and I giggle a bit.

"Now why don't you get some sleep? I'll set my alarm early so I can make it home and change." He quickly set his phone and then places it on the nightstand.

"You're really going to stay?" He nods 'yes'. "Oh, David, thank you." At that, I can't help but crush our lips together.

He pulls back slightly, although he's smiling a little regretfully. "Fancy, I told your dad that we'd behave. You have to help me, okay?"

"Okay, David, good night." I kiss him softly once more before cuddling into his strong arms with my head resting on his chest.

"Good night, Kurt." He kisses the top of my head and then lays his head on mine. "I love you," he whispers.

I can feel his heart beating under my cheek and as I try to match my breathing to his, I begin to sink into sleep.

.

**TBC**

.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Prom night do-over**

…

**Dave's POV**

Man, I feel Kurt's eyes on me because I'm sure I've been acting kind of shifty lately. It's not really my fault; Az has been going on and on about Senior Prom for a while and I've got this problem now. Well, it's only a problem because of the history between me and Kurt.

See, last time, Prom was a huge balls-up because when the douche-bag student body voted him Prom Queen and me Prom King, I left him standing in the middle of the dance floor. Yeah, majorly douche move and I cringe inside even these days.

Now, I can't help but look at Kurt when we're together and wonder – would he want to go to Senior Prom with me? I guess the constant little looks I'm giving him are getting on his nerves; he hasn't asked me what's wrong but I've been around him long enough to interpret the narrowing of those gorgeous blue eyes at me. Honestly, though, I love all the different aspects of him, not the least of which is when he gets bitchy/snarky. Damn, he's so sexy, in every way!

One day we were lying on his bed in that kick-ass basement suite of his when he jumped up, exclaiming that he'd forgotten his morning moisturizing routine. I admit I was a little confused; what moisturizing routine?

"David, skin like this takes work!" He had just come back out of his _en suite_ bathroom with his face damp and glowing and I couldn't help but stare. I stupidly opened my mouth, asked him what work, and then after that I kind of glazed over when he launched into a long and involved explanation.

I watched him while he talked me through the different stages of his skin-care regimen and all I could do was stare at the way his lush lips moved. I admit I imagined them doing way more interesting things than talking, especially while touching certain parts of me.

I remember smirking behind him on the bed, too, watching the way his body moved as he swiped cotton balls dipped in some clear liquid over his face. The movement of his arm made the light muscles in his back ripple noticeably beneath the tight, washed-out t-shirt he had on. Most fascinating was the way his hips and butt moved. Whoa, seriously, my boy is hawt!

I realized that he'd stopped talking and was watching my reflection in the dressing table mirror and I remember turning red from my hairline down to my chest. Why? I had slipped my hand into the waistband of my sweats, not realizing that I had begun to palm myself as I watched him, fascinated by his awesomeness.

I whipped my hand out of my pants and stared at him, and I remember stuttering when he raised one perfect eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Ugh, ahm…."

He turned on the little fancy stool and as he was wearing a raggedy pair of cut-offs, my eyes inevitably fell to his long, surprisingly muscular legs. Jesus, I was fascinated by all parts of him and I really couldn't say right then if you'd asked me what was my favorite body part. Anyway, when I finally brought my eyes up to his, he'd folded his arms across his chest and was looking at me narrow-eyed.

"Did you hear a single word I said, David?"

"Ugh, yeah… of course!"

There went that eyebrow again! "Oh, what part?"

I gulped and sat up fully. Lounging against sinfully fluffy pillows was no way to survive an interrogation, no sir!

"Er, when you said 'moisturizing'?"

That was a total cop-out because he and I knew that was what he'd yelled when he leapt off the bed earlier. He must have known I was floundering though because he stared at me for a bit with his lips pursed into a thin line and then he got up and came towards me.

He climbed up onto the big bed and kneeled beside me, leaning forward with his hands planted on the bed. It could have been a menacing move but I could only stare between his gorgeous eyes and luscious lips as he leaned toward me.

I held my breath, waiting for a rant or something, maybe about how I was such a Neanderthal – when I suddenly felt his lips on mine. I relaxed as I sighed into the kiss and then pulled him onto my lap. I sank into the sweet, hot cavern and moaned when our tongues slid together.

I don't remember how long we kissed but when we finally pulled back, he had this really smug look on his face. I think I smiled at him and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead and then I confessed.

"You fascinate me, Kurt; everything about you." Faint color came up under his skin, just across his cheeks and I stared before looking back at his eyes. "I didn't hear a word after you came out of your bathroom."

He looked at me for maybe a few seconds and then he giggled. Yeah, Kurt Hummel giggles sometimes, which had surprised me the first time I heard it. Then he was snuggling against me and I was just happy to be holding him so closely, all my senses doing a happy dance because I was where I wanted to be.

That was when my cellphone pinged, indicating an incoming text message. I groaned but when Kurt slipped off my lap to go back to his 'regimen', I picked up my phone and slid my thumb across the screen. Of course, it was Az.

**From Azimio: Big D, you pop the question yet? Don't be a bitch and wimp out!**

I remember staring at it and how some of the glow I'd got from kissing and holding Kurt sort of faded.

That was about a week ago. Now here we are again and this time we're in my family room with my dad banging about in the kitchen, and I have to man up and ask Kurt the question.

I look over at Kurt just in time to catch him looking at me. We're supposed to be watching one of my favorite shows because he thought it was only fair. CSI mightn't be his cup of tea but, as he told me, he'd had years of enduring his dad's Deadliest Catch obsession, so this was a cakewalk for him.

I look back at the screen after giving him a little half smile, meant to reassure him that, no, there was nothing wrong with me, and then I just gave myself a mental kick and decided to go for it.

"Uhm, Kurt? Ahhh…"

Crap, why was this so hard? Damn, it wasn't like I was proposing or anything!

Immediately my mind froze at that thought. Proposing! I stared at Kurt and I know my eyes must have gone wide and maybe I paled a bit too because he suddenly looked really concerned.

"David! Sweetie, what is it?"

His voice – god, I love his voice. I kinda blink and stare at him, taking in the beauty of him, how he seemed to glow, absorbing all the light in the room. When I am with him, it's as if nothing else really matters. I know that somehow, this, what I have with Kurt, what I feel for him – this is it.

Still – and I sort of shake myself now – I had to actually get these words out before anything else I was thinking. I had to get over this hump before I could have my forever with Kurt.

"Kurt," and I reached for his hand which I hate to say felt too cool as it clutched mine back. "Kurt, uhm, would you go to Prom with me?"

I realize as I wait in dead silence – even my dad had stopped the damn banging about – that Kurt had probably put the TV on mute. Now I stare at his wide eyes and wait, not even breathing, for his answer.

…

**Kurt's POV**

David's been acting strange lately and I'll admit it's starting to freak me out. Sometimes I think I'm over-whelming him with the physical aspects of our relationship. That's kind of funny if you think about it; everyone thinks I'm so girlie – but I'm having a hell-of-a-time keepin' it in my pants. Seriously, my man is HOTTT! This just makes me wanna jump his bones every chance I get.

A few days ago, when we were in my room, he had me so damn distracted I almost forgot my skin care routine! This pretty face doesn't maintain itself, you know. It was so sweet, though; even if I knew he wasn't listening, when he admitted it, I melted a little. The weird part was he received a text and then seemed to go all into himself. He's been doing that a lot lately and I don't know why.

Then there was last week for instance…

I was trying to avoid sitting with Blaine at the glee table during lunch so Noah invited me to sit with him and Azimio at the jocks' table.

I'd just sat down when Chris Strando asks, "Hey, Hummel, is it true you're dating Karofsky now?"

I wasn't sure how to answer but then Azimio answers for me.

"Yeah, he is, and so what?"

"Nothin', man, I was just thinking that, if he is, maybe Karofsky will come around again. You know, to hang out? I kinda miss the guy."

Langenthal jumped in: "Yeah, me too. We've been in school together since first grade. It's weird not seeing him every day or hanging out on the weekends."

Some of the other guys seconded those sentiments. It made me smile to realize they just wanted their friend back and not to dump some derision on our relationship.

I was just about to suggest they have a guys' night out or something when that prick Nelson and some of the other hockey guys started mouthing off. They threw about some of the typical homophobic bullshit until I couldn't take it anymore. I informed them of what sad, pathetic little boys they all were, that they could talk shit about the same person who helped them win a hockey championship freshman year. A feat they haven't been able to repeat since David took up football.

I must have hit a nerve because Nelson took a step toward me.

"Nelson," Noah stood up. "Dude, you're gonna wanna back off. Karofsky is very protective and the last thing you want is him coming down here on a rampage."

The rest of the team stood up and gathered around. I hadn't realized Az was standing on one side of me and Noah on the other until the others joined in.

"I'm not scared of Karofsky, Puckerman," Nelson glared at the team as they closed in.

"You oughtta be!" Langenthal piped up.

When I got home and told David about what happened, he wasn't very happy. Then two days later I'm leaving my last class and there David is, waiting for me. I grinned like a fool and totally forgot my surroundings in my surprise, squealing and flinging myself into his arms. He kissed my lips very softly before pulling away and looking up. Several of the football players had gathered around to say hello.

Of course, that's when that douchebag Nelson and his buddies decided to show up. Before I even knew what was going on David had Nelson off the ground, slammed up against a locker. He told him in this really quiet voice that sent chills down my spine that he better not hear of any of the hockey guys even looking in my direction, or there would be hell to pay.

Needless to say that whole scene turned me on so badly I almost had to excuse myself and run to the restroom. Luckily for me, Santana appeared and after taking in my flushed expression, she laughed in my ear.

"It's hot, right? I bet your panties are getting all wet."

"Santana!" I hissed at her. "Shut up before someone hears you."

"Wanky! I notice that wasn't a denial, though."

Yeah, it wasn't possible to deny it. When David and I got back to his place – well, let's just say I might have set a record for the fastest orgasm from a hand job ever. Not my finest moment. David seemed to get it, though, and he pretty much smirked for the rest of the evening.

"Hey," he says now, bringing me back to the present. "Are you with me again?"

My poor baby looks so pale, with a tint of green, when he takes my hand. I immediately mute the TV because he doesn't seem capable of speaking above a whisper. I take a breath and try to steady myself for whatever is coming.

Part of me is afraid to ask what's wrong. What if he's having doubts about us? I'm not sure I could handle that at this point. I can admit, to myself at least, that I am falling for David and falling hard. It wouldn't take much to push me into the "being in love" category. I just wish I knew what was up with him.

He looks at me, his eyes large and soulful and begins when I stare at him.

"Kurt," he says and then takes my hand. "Kurt, uhm, would you go to Prom with me?"

!

To say that a prom proposal was the last thing I'd been expecting to come out of his mouth would be the understatement of the decade. Frankly, I'm pretty shocked! I thought after last year's debacle there was no way he would want to go back. It's why I haven't even mentioned it. Azimio must have told him about it.

"David," I squeezed the hand he had such a grip on. "Honey, we don't have to go to Prom. It's not that big a deal. We can do something else that night, whatever you want."

He looked at me and then furrowed his eyebrows. "You-you don't want to go… with me?"

It took me seconds to figure out the most important part of that sentence was the 'with me' part.

"David, of course I would love to go to Prom with you! Come on, it's like a dream come true for me. I get to dress up and then show off _the_ hottest guy… why wouldn't I? But… last time it didn't go so well, and you were so upset, I just don't want you to have to go through that again. I'm perfectly content to do something else, baby."

"I know I made a douche move last time, Kurt, but I-I want to make it right. I want a 'do over' and make it special this time."

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't blame you for what happened! I never have. You have nothing to be sorry for. You were as much a victim that night as I was of that awful prank. While I wish you had been in a place along your journey to shove it back in their faces, I understand exactly what you were going through."

David was still staring at our hands and he hadn't really said much else. _Nice going, Hummel!_ Obviously this was a big deal for Dave and I was ruining it for him. Shit!

"You know what? Yes, David. Yes, I _will_ go to Prom with you. We will have that 'do over' and we will have an amazing time, I promise."

I scoot into his lap and his arms come around my waist to hold me tight. I kiss the shell of his ear and bite gently on the lobe before peppering kisses along his jaw. I capture his luscious mouth in a kiss that is full of teeth and tongue. I move along the other side of his jaw to the other ear before whispering to him.

"Maybe we can make the after-prom night even more amazing…"

His breath catches and his arms tighten, letting me know he understands exactly what I mean. I giggle as I kiss him again.

David pulls back slightly. "Are you sure? You really wanna go?"

"Yes, baby, anything you want. I'm fine with going. I just need you to be okay."

He looks at me for a moment before turning on that thousand-watt smile. Now it's my turn for my breath to hitch as he leans in closer, speaking against my lips.

"And after prom we'll spend some real quality time together…"

I cut off whatever else he is about to say. "Dear Versace, yes!" Then I crush my lips to his, licking into his mouth and pressing my body closer than I thought possible.

I'm not sure how long we make out before a polite cough sounds just outside the doorway. We break apart to see Paul standing there with a bright smile that reaches all the way to his eyes.

…

**Dave's POV**

The next six weeks flew by and then it was Prom Week. I didn't think Kurt could get any more hyperactive but, seriously, I had to stop myself from laughing a lot of times, just watching him. Him and his girls, Tina, Santana, Britt and Mercedes; who knew finding outfits for Prom could be like a military campaign? I didn't… and neither did Az, from the bewildered look on his face.

I look across at the group gathered in Kurt's huge basement and wonder how I got here. Not here, like in this place, but here where I'm not just accepted by Kurt's friends but actually welcomed, too. I can't help the soppy grin that I know must be on my face as I stare across the room at Kurt putting the finishing touches to Tina's manicure.

I feel a poke in my side and turn to see Hudson – no, he's Finn now, and he's been pretty cool about me and Kurt dating – looking at me funny. I raise my eyebrow at him, wondering what gem of wisdom is gonna fall from his lips.

"So, dude, are you and Kurt going to… uh, ahm, are you…?"

His face does that weird twisting up thing that makes me want to both smack him and grin at the same time. I know what he's asking but since I don't think it's any of his business, I just grin back at him and shrug. That's not enough for him, though, so he tries again, and I'm sure that Puckerman is listening in too.

"Er, a bunch of us are going together, so, uh, you and Kurt could, uhm…"

I decide to put him out of my misery. "Look, dude," I say quietly and lean forward in a conspiratorial way. He leans forward just as Puckerman turns his head to listen in, too. "We're going with Az and his girl, Trisha, as well as Tana and Britt, okay?"

He gets this look in his eye and for maybe the first time I get that he isn't as dumb as everyone thinks, including me. "Yeah, I heard him talking about that. But what about after, you know?" And he raises an eyebrow at me before flicking a little glance at his brother.

I feel my face heat slightly but I don't change my expression, I just nod. "Yeah, well afterwards is up to him, you know?"

He sort of relaxes then and there's a little smile on his face. Puckerman lets out a little huff of laughter which turns into a smirk as he says: "Yeah, and if I have Princess figured right, it will be a helluva 'afterwards'!"

He and Finn laugh together and my face gets even hotter. I admit to myself that I've been a bit preoccupied with the 'afterwards', too. Kurt is a pretty aggressive lover, despite the fact that we've been keeping things kinda PG-15 so far. When he kisses me, writhing on top of me, his hands squeezing and groping anything they can reach, it's all I can do not to blow within the first three minutes. He makes me hard, just thinking about the way he feels, the way he tastes, even sounds. I know the 'afterwards' is going to be mind-blowing.

I grin as Puckerman and Finn turn around to watch Kurt and 'his girls' gab about Prom stuff, speculating as to who'll probably be voted Prom King and Queen this year. I really want to go and sort of redeem myself but I gotta say that the thought of walking back into the McKinley auditorium makes me quake in my size 13s.

He turns to look over at me, almost as if he can sense what I'm thinking or something, and gives me a look that heats me up further. How he can maintain that almost prissy, Ice Queen aura and still be so hot and sexy, I'll never know. Kurt Hummel has quickly become the first thing I think about when I wake and the last thing I think about at night. I even dream about him sometimes, although I only say it to him jokingly. But seriously, some of those dreams are like premonitions, they have this kind of gravity to them.

Take last week, for instance; the dream was so intense, so detailed, that when I woke up and realized I was still just a 17-year-old high school senior, my heart sort of fell. I wanted to be in that future that I was just dreaming about: Kurt was working in fashion, not on Broadway… and I was a sports agent. I definitely remember what our huge apartment looked like and when I looked around my teenage boy bedroom, I almost wanted to cry.

I want that future – I don't even care what jobs we have. I just want that time when I'm not some scared teenager who had wasted too much time in his fear-sweaty closet. Time that he could have spent getting to know the most awesome boy he would ever know. I want to be that confident, successful grown-up who can turn up at some fashionable event with the most gorgeous, fashion-forward man in the place.

My daydreaming is interrupted as my breath leaves my body with a little huff. I blink as I realize I now have an armful of still-17-year-old Kurt and I stare at his smug little smile. Next thing I know those soft lips are pressed to mine before he leans back and murmurs, "You okay, babe?"

I nod because, how could I not be okay with such a sexy armful. I move one hand to stroke up his muscular thigh toward his butt, just in time to hear Finn's unnecessarily loud cough. My eyes fly up to see everyone staring at Kurt and me; I roll my eyes and look back at Kurt who's grinning wider now.

"Ignore them, sweetie; I like where your hand is just fine," he says and then turns to glare at the other occupants of the room.

Of all of them, Mercedes is the one who seems the least okay with us being a couple. I think it's to do in part with the fact that she hasn't been as close to Kurt as she used to, so she had been left out of the loop for a good while, whereas Tana had been in from the start.

Anyway, I think they all got the hint that we wanted some private time because there was a general shuffle towards the stairs and, within minutes, Kurt and I were alone at last. I smirk up at him as he stares back at me, one hand playing with the curls at the nape of my neck. I love the way he touches me so possessively… and it also turns me on… duh!

"Finally," he breathes when we hear the door at the top of his stairs close behind the last straggler. "Now, to business," and once again his mouth is on mine, his active little tongue sliding inside and making me draw in a breath.

Kurt kisses me almost like he's exploring me, a scientist on a quest of discovery. Me, I just want his mouth on mine anytime, all the time, and if we can get our hands in on the act, too, I'm good to go. So, right now, I'm squeezing his ass and relishing the little sounds he's making in the back of his throat.

I'm aware that his door isn't locked and his dad can come down at any moment but I'm just too far gone to care. Mr. H. has been – if not exactly happy – at least a little accommodating. I kinda get the feeling that Mrs. H., Carole, has something to do with that and I'm going to get her flowers when I come to pick Kurt up for Prom. Speaking of…

I pull back and stare at Kurt, waiting for him to focus on the fact that I just interrupted a kiss to do some talking. I grin as his eyes fly open and that annoyed, pissy expression takes over his previously bliss-filled face.

"David! What_!"

I chuckle and nuzzle my nose against his jawline and he sort of melts; it always happens, as I recently discovered. He's like one of those ragdoll kittens that just go all boneless when you hold them a certain way. Kurt's trigger is just under his ear where his elegant jawline curves up to the delicate little earlobe. I love tonguing and kissing it, especially when he squirms like he does now, pressing down on my hard-on.

Still, I really need to ask him this so I pull back and stare into his half-closed eyes.

"Babe, hey, I know you and the girls have been checking out all the prom fashions." He nods in a "go on" manner and I do. "Uhm, well, since I'm your escort, I need to know if we're going to co-ordinate? I think that's how you say it – our, uhm, cummerbunds or boutonnieres or something? That's what my dad says and Az says his mom asked him what color Trisha was going to wear."

I pause to chuckle, remembering the disgruntled way Az had told him about his mom's 'interrogation'. Az knows less than me about this stuff but I figure Kurt would know. I wait for him to say something and he straightens up but stays in my lap, both arms looped around my shoulders now. I remember something else and decide to ask.

"Oh, and uhm, are we doing anything special – uhm, afterwards, that I need to help with?"

He looks at me now with a bright smile on his face and I take a second to go 'uh-oh!'

…

**Kurt's POV**

I love the way David is assimilating in with my friends so effortlessly. I look around my room and everyone is gathered together for some video games and manicures. The only semi-dark cloud is Mercedes. I haven't told Dave exactly why, because it will just hurt him for no reason. She's not really on board with David and me but I don't really care. I know she's talking to Blaine still and while I don't begrudge her the friendship, I'll be damned if I'm going to let her upset my relationship. She'll get over it or she won't; like Tana says: "Bitches gonna bitch". Speak of the devil, here she comes now.

"Frankenteen and Mohawk are givin' your man the third degree about prom, Lady Face." I see her tilt her head slightly towards the couch.

Sure enough, Finn and Noah are whispering with David. I quickly finish up Tina's manicure and set her to dry in front of my desk.

"Excuse me, beautiful; I have a brother to corral before he freaks my boyfriend out." Santana just chuckles. "Hey, we're still on for going to Prom together, right? You, Britt, me, David, Az and Trisha, all riding together?"

"Of course! You got the hotel rooms, right?"

"I did; the Marriott in Dayton. The rooms are beautiful; remind me to send you the link. They have floor-to-ceiling windows with great views. I thought about getting you and Britt one with a four-poster bed so you can tie each other up but I couldn't resist the one with the views. I got a great deal, too, since I was booking three rooms. Even includes free continental breakfast in the morning, _if_ we make it downstairs by 10 a.m." That causes us both to smirk.

"I still think we shoulda shared a suite, Kurtie. We could've taken turns filming each other."

I face-palmed and shook my head. "No thank you, Britt!"

When I get over to Dave he seems kinda spacey so I plop myself in his lap and murmur, "You okay, babe?"

Dave puts one arm around me and the other finds its way to my thigh and ass. It's something he tends to do a lot subconsciously, but I really like it. Finn coughs a bit and I know the others are staring. They're not used to the PDAs, yet – well, Santana is, but not the others. When Dave realizes they are staring, he gets a faint blush to his cheeks.

"Ignore them, sweetie; I like your hand where it is just fine," I say before glaring at the others. I look over at Tana and motion slightly with my head without drawing Dave's attention.

She quickly ushers everyone upstairs and out the door. I love that girl most days. Now to get on with some sweet boy kisses.

Dave interrupts our make-out session, which I'm not too thrilled about, but then he does that thing I love along my jaw and up to my ear. I can't help turning to Jell-O when he does it, either. It seems he wants to talk when he asks about Prom and what we're going to wear. I'm a little surprised but it's a pleasant one. I'm very happy he is taking an interest in how we'll look.

I climb off his lap as I give him a big grin, ignoring the way his eyes widen in trepidation. These boys; start talking about fashion and you'd think I'd mentioned the dentist. I grab my laptop and bring it back to the couch so I can snuggle in next to him.

"I have some pictures of the look I'm going for, if you want to see them."

"I was thinking very classic and clean lines, kinda Carey Grant-esque. I thought maybe we could take a drive over to Dayton and visit their mall; it has a men's formal-wear shop. As long as we go before Wednesday, it will give me two days for alterations."

"That looks great, Kurt. Do you think you'll have time, though?"

"Absolutely. I should be able to get some decent pieces for us at pretty good prices and it won't take me long to fix them if they need it. I will need you to try them on while I pin them, though."

He grins at me. "You just wanna get me in my underwear."

I smirk at him. "No, baby, I wanna get you out of your underwear, but I'll save that for after Prom."

Dave's eyes get wide and his breathing speeds up a bit. I just chuckle at his reaction. Such a boy! But he's my boy and, honestly I can't wait to get him in a hotel room alone for the whole night. I'm not sure how far he'll be comfortable going because, up until now, we've only had mutual hand jobs and grinding against each other. I'm hoping to go a little further. I'm ready to embrace my inner slut like Santana tells me… I just don't know if David is.

"Kurt, are you…" I watch him take a breath. "Do you mean you… want to have sex?"

"It depends on what you're comfortable with, David. I don't want to rush you but I'm not opposed to adding to what we're already doing."

I can see the wheels turning in his mind. It makes me smile. He really is so sweet and caring, which is ironic when you think about how he used to be.

Dave chuckled. "So after Prom…"

"It's a surprise. One I hope you will enjoy." I put my laptop off to the side and climb back into his lap. "Oh, Santana's dad said he would pitch in for the limo. Did your dad find one yet?"

"I'm pretty sure he already paid for it but I'll let him talk with Mr. Lopez."

"Okay. So your dad handled transportation, Santana and I took care of after-Prom arrangements, Azimio bought the tickets, and my dad offered to pay for dinner. All that's left is shopping. When did you want to go?"

"Tomorrow's fine with me."

…

**Dave's POV**

I can't believe it's Prom night already, oh God! The nerves, the butterflies, take up residence in my stomach and I think my dad has picked up on it. I take one final look at myself and then, making sure that I have everything I need for the night, I head downstairs.

My dad is waiting and I feel my face warm as he looks at me with this really proud look on his face.

"Hey, son, you nervous?" His voice is light but I can tell he's feeling a little emotional too. I shrug but I grin at him, just nodding. Then he calls me over and sits on the couch. I take the seat beside him and simply wait. He clears his throat and then begins.

"Okay, this is my one and only speech about this, okay?" He looks at me searchingly and when I nod that I understand, he continues. "So, I know this night is a big one in a kid's life but I want you to be careful."

He holds up his hand as I blush and start to protest. "No, no, I understand and I'm not trying to embarrass you here. I just want you to have fun, but be careful and be respectful. I know Kurt's dad is probably giving him this same speech as we speak," and he grins at my pained groan. "So, make sure that you listen to Kurt, be aware of his wishes but also be certain to let him know if you're uncomfortable with anything."

I guess my dad does have a point and really, the speech isn't so bad. What's embarrassing is the fact that both Mr. H. and he know what Kurt and I will be up to. I flick a glance up at my dad and try to smile before looking back down at the interesting pattern on the Persian rug my mom gushed over for months before she bought it. Huh, there are colors in there that rival Kurt's blue eyes; didn't notice that before. Ugh, my dad is still speaking and I tune back in reluctantly.

"So, son," my dad pats my hand once and then gets up, "have a good time and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I groan again, but silently, and get up; suddenly my dad pulls me into his arms for one of his bear-hugs and I hug back tightly before letting go. Just then there's the faint sound of a horn and I realize the limo has arrived. I pull back and look at my dad with an excited grin and then I'm out the door, ready for the most exciting night of my life!

…

**Kurt's POV**

Shopping with David had been an adventure but in a good way. We had a good time and I found some really good deals. I think David was surprised at how thrifty I could be. Anyway, he was a very good sport about the whole trip and even the fittings I put him through.

When Prom night finally arrived, I was really excited. I have another surprise for Dave; I've been working on a song to sing to him. The New Directions are singing at Prom again and I managed to snag a spot in the program so I could serenade my boyfriend. Hopefully he'll like it!

The limo arrived at my house right on time. Finn and the rest had just left. Santana and Brittany looked so gorgeous and I can't help but take a little credit. The real feather in my cap, though, is David's tux. He's absolutely stunning, the fit and color enhancing his natural good looks. I definitely have the hottest boyfriend there!

I think we all look fantastic. Santana can really pull off red and Britt is wearing a delicate pink that, surprisingly, doesn't clash with the shade red Tana is wearing. Even Azimio and his date manage to look classy and I compliment Trisha on the gorgeous amber shade of her dress.

We wound up at Breadstix for dinner. Not that I'm complaining too much, but there really isn't too many other "nice" places in Lima. The good thing is Dave gets to spend time and reconnect with many of his football buddies who are there with their dates, too. I think it goes a long way to helping him relax about tonight.

By the time we arrive at the auditorium, I'm bouncing around, barely able to stand still, Azimio, his date Trisha, Tana and Britt all laughing and making jokes. I don't calm down until David puts his hand on my waist and gives me that look that says he's seeing the future again.

"Dance with me, Kurt?"

I take a deep breath and beam at him. "Of course."

I don't know what I expected but it surely wasn't for David to be an excellent dancer! He spins me around the dance floor like a pro and I can't help but feel a little like Cinderella at the ball. It was several songs later before Santana cut it.

"Hey, Davey, you don't mind if I take my best gay for a spin do you?"

David chuckles before placing my hand in Tana's. "Just don't let anything happen to him."

I arch an eyebrow at them both. Then I grab up my best girl and spin her around. "Finally I get to lead!"

Her giggle reaches my ears quickly and often throughout the song.

"I think you're up next, Lady Lips; just as soon as Homo Baggins and Samwise Berry get off the stage."

I can't help but crack up. Tana has some awesome insults normally, yet ever since the Lima Bean incident, she has been on Blaine constantly. I can't even be anything except highly amused!

We head back to the table.

"David, I have a surprise for you and I hope that you'll like it." I'm perched on his lap and lean in to kiss his cheek.

"What is it, babe?"

"I'm up next to sing. I just want you to listen to the words and know that I mean every one of them, okay?"

He looks surprised as he nods his head. I smile softly back and grin at the others around the table.

Santana, Brittany and Tina had offered to sing back up for me so we all gather behind the little stage.

"Kurtie, your song is awesome. You and Davey make such a beautiful dolphin couple." Brittany hugs me tightly. Tina and Santana both hug me as we all file on stage, passing Blaine and Rachel.

"Kurt, umm, good luck, you know, on your song…"

"Thank you, Blaine." I stop to get a hug from Rachel. "Rache, you sounded phenomenal as usual."

"Oh, thank you, Kurt. Knock their socks off out there." Rachel winks at me as she drags Blaine away.

I step up to the mic and there are a million butterflies in my stomach. As the lights soften and the music starts, I look for David in the crowd.

"This one's for David." I smile at all the upturned faces.

_You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_  
_You never know if you never try_  
_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

I notice Dave is standing and Az gives him a little push. The crowd seems to part for him as he gets closer to the stage.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_

Dave's eyes are wide and bright although I can't tell what he's thinking. I'm fighting my own tears but that works in my favor, giving my voice that little bit of Adele rasp.

_If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_  
_You'll never know if you never try_  
_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
Walk that mile until the end starts

The girls join in for the next part. We've changed the arrangement into a beautiful three-part harmony with Santana belting out the strong, deep notes.

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_  
_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_  
_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_  
_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

My eyes have been locked on Dave's since he got closer to the stage. The rest of the people just seem to fade into the background for me. I'm barely keeping it together to end the song, digging deep into my "Funk" growl for the final chorus.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts  
Come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_.

I stand panting as the music fades. Did he like it? I can't identify the look in his eyes. The thunderous applause and cat-calls (that I know are from Noah and Finn) bring me out of my daze. David steps closer and holds out his hand to me. When I place mine in his, it feels like coming home, like I could finally breathe and be whole. I can't help the smile on my face.

…

**Dave's POV**

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts  
Come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_.

The last of the notes fade and I stare up at Kurt, the most beautiful thing in my universe right now. I don't know what he sees on my face but his eyes are luminous with unshed tears and I hold my hand out to him.

I see Tana give him a slight push and he heads down the steps from the stage, stepping toward me in what I swear is slow motion. I can't tell what music is playing or if people are talking – all I can see is him; all I can hear is my heartbeat loud in my ears.

He takes my hand and says, "David" in that soft, almost husky tone that I know I'm the only one who gets to hear. He moves into my arms and I let go of the breath I've been holding. "David." I can't speak so I just pull him closer and put my head against his hair, inhaling deeply.

We dance like this, him wrapped in my arms, his arms around my waist. I think the music changes a couple of times but I can't be certain.

Eventually we make it off the floor, Kurt leading me by the hand to our table and our friends. The night had taken on an almost surreal feel, almost as if all this was happening to some other lucky bastard, just not to me. Yet when I look to the side, there is Kurt, his face shining as he laughs with his friends and then turning to look at me.

His eyes glow and I know his friends can tell that this is a monumental night because they keep the teasing to a minimum. He's eating one-handed because I can't let go of his hand and though my face is warm from the dancing and the food, I'm still grinning like I won the lottery.

There is more dancing later – me with Tana, him with Britt – and somehow that's kinda hot because she has her arms around Kurt's neck and is whispering something that makes him look at me with a hot look deep in his eyes.

Tana sees them and looks back at me with a sexy smirk on her face before she leans forward, tips up onto her toes and whispers something I barely hear.

I look down at her dark, mischievous eyes and then back over at Kurt, and though the music is loud, I can almost imagine him whispering the same thing to me.

"The night's just starting…"

.

**TBC**

**Next up: After Prom. Hey, remember to review, guys; it feeds the authors. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Does everyone lose their virginity on Prom night?**

...

**Kurt's POV**

"The night's just starting…" that's what Brittany whispered in my ear and I couldn't agree more. I look over at Dave dancing with Tana. He's having such a great time connecting with his football buddies and laughing with everyone. He's getting his 'do-over' and I am so proud of him. Is it possible for him to become more freakin' gorgeous? I can see his eyes grow dark when he catches my lust-filled stare. I really think it's time to go!

All of us head back to the table as the song ends. It's not the first time, and I'm equally sure it won't be the last, but Santana and I seem to be on the page.

"Hey, Chocolate Thunder, I think it's time to blow this Popsicle stand. I gots to get my naked groove on, if you knows what I mean!" Santana winks at the girls.

Trisha and Brittany are giggling together and I can see David lower his head and shake it with a sigh. People really should be used to Santana by now; I mean, come on, what did you expect? Azimio looks at her for a moment before cracking up, his deep laugh heard clearly over the music.

I grab Tana's arm and pull her close. "Remind me to introduce you to a couple of little things we like to call 'tact' and 'discretion'."

"Oh pa-leeeze, bitch, you know you're dying to get to the hotel and get super wanky with our former Narnia resident! I bet you can't wait to dip your magic wand into his cauldron. I wants my sweet lady kisses and I wants 'em now! I don't give a shit who knows it."

Trisha smirks in Santana's direction and wraps herself around Az. "I totally agree with my Latina sista. I wants me some sweet kisses too, Az."

Now it's David's turn to laugh. From the look on Az's face, he isn't too thrilled with his best friend who is now bent in half, laughing so hard his eyes are watering.

"Fine. Let's go," Azimio growls.

We make our hasty good-byes before heading for the limo. Finn is giving me that look when we announce we're leaving. I'm pretty sure, given the chance, he would try to give me the same speech my dad attempted earlier. Noah, however, pulls me into an uncustomary hug, dropping something in my pocket with a wink. I pull the item from my pocket and I instantly regret it.

"Really? You're giving me condoms?"

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to look out for you! I wasn't sure if you would make it through the checkout line if you tried to buy them so…" Puck's signature smirk is firmly in place.

"Dude!" Finn is glaring at Puck. "Not cool! He shouldn't be doing anything where he'd need those."

I roll my eyes. "Holy Jacobs, would you knock it off? Both of you!" I take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I'm perfectly capable, and was successful, in purchasing my own condoms, Noah, but thank you for the thought. You keep these." I push the condoms back into his hand. "Finn, as my brother I am both touched and moved by your constant self-growth and the genuine affection you have for me, but as a fellow teenager I have to say – quit being a cock-block, bro!"

I grab David's hand and headed for the door. I catch Rachel's quiet "I told you not to say anything to him" as she consoles my poor brother.

Once in the limo, we start laughing with the nervous energy flying around. I snuggle closer into David's side and his wonderful arms hold me tight.

The ride to Dayton takes an hour and a half because we stop at a drive-thru. When we finally arrive at the hotel, I tip the driver and thank him for being such a good sport and safe driver.

As the limo leaves, David asks, "Umm, Kurt, if the limo's leaving, how are we getting home?"

"Az and I left our cars here this morning. Tana and Brit will just catch a ride home with us." I pull him into the hotel. "Come on, I'm excited to see if the rooms look as good in person and they do online."

Check-in is a breeze. We're all on the same floor but thankfully not right next to each other! We say our good-nights and separate as we leave the elevator.

David walks ahead of me into the hotel room and whistles softly. "Wow, Kurt, this room is nice, really nice." His brows furrow though as he asks, "Did you spend a lot of money? 'Cause we could've gone somewhere else."

"Nonsense! Come look at this view, babe. Who would've thought Ohio actually had a view worth seeing?"

David wraps his arms around my waist and I lean back into the wall of muscle that makes up his chest. I enjoy the view but then I catch sight of our reflection in the floor-to-ceiling glass. All I can do is stare at my handsome boyfriend. He leans down and kisses that spot on my neck that makes my knees go weak, pulling a loud moan from my mouth.

"I-I want you, so badly, David. You need to tell me…" another moan falls from my lips as his teeth graze my earlobe. "I need to know what you're comfortable with… Babe, please, talk to me for a minute."

…

**Dave's POV**

Kurt's husky, desperate pleas, whispered against the side of my face, make me harder than I can remember being and I take his mouth in a deep, drugging kiss before easing back. We pant heavily as I lean my forehead against his, his breath hot against my mouth. I take a deep breath and then look into his dilated eyes.

"Kurt, I-I want everything with you… eventually… but for now," I swallow as I see the color deepen in his cheeks and for some reason I relax and smile, "for now, can we get out of these damn monkey suits?"

His eyes widen and then a chuckle bursts from him and I join him, the last of that gut-twisting tension easing from me. Kurt is beautiful as he laughs at me and then he steps back, his pale hands going to his bowtie and slowly pulling it loose.

I take a few steps back, too, and mirror his actions. If anyone could see us, they'd think we're doing some strange, mirroring striptease, but the truth is – I can't take my eyes off of him. So beautiful, so hot.

He drops his eyes and pulls his plump bottom lip between small teeth, the little tease. I grin at this show and continue to loosen the top buttons of my shirt, just like he's doing. He stops after opening two buttons and my eyes follow the movement of his fingers and then get snagged on the smooth pale skin over his collar bones. Have I ever noticed anyone's collar bones before Kurt's? I don't think so, but I'm so hooked on this boy standing before me, nothing goes unnoticed.

Minutes later we are both down to just our tuxedo pants and my eyes are riveted to the bulge in the front of Kurt's. My heart is thundering and once again my stomach is twisted with lust as I watch him sauntering around the large suite, acting as if he's unaware of my eyes glued to his every move.

I'm so hungry for him that I can barely swallow and when I realize how dry my mouth is, I move towards him. What better way to deal with that than to kiss him? He smiles up at me from beneath half-lowered lashes and I grin at him before lowering my head slowly, just to tease him, and then he suddenly surges forward to kiss me, instead.

I chuckle into the kiss before deepening it, my hands sliding down to cup his ass and pull him snug to me. We both make a sound as our hard-ons collide, the shudder rolling through him connecting to me as well.

The small sounds we are making might embarrass me later but I can't help it, and I'm sure he can't either, as the kiss gets deeper and wetter.

"David, David, please…" Kurt moans and I walk backwards, tugging him carefully with me without letting go of his mouth. When I feel the edge of the bed against the back of my legs, I ease back onto it, taking Kurt with me.

As I shuffle up more towards the center of the bed, I can feel Kurt giggling against my mouth, and I pull back to look up into his smiling eyes. "What?"

He grins down at me as he straddles me, leaning forward so that both his palms are flat on the bed on either side of me. He shakes his head.

"Nothing… it's just that this is so… sweet and romantic."

I drop my head back onto the pillows and mock-pout at him. "So, what, you're saying The Fury can't do romantic?"

He erupts into more giggles, this time resting all his weight on me and I encircle his slender body, reveling in the feel of him on me. Finally the giggles subside and he pulls back to smile at me, a soft light in his eyes.

"You know, I'm glad we can joke about that time in our lives. We've come a long way, babe," he says, with a little flicker of his eyebrows and I can't help laughing with him.

He stares down at me, his eyes glowing in the rosy light coming from the expensive-looking floor lamps on either side of the windows.

"Is it too soon to say it?"

I know my eyes are wide and my heart speeds up at what his question means. He smirks down at me and, without waiting for me to answer him, he kisses me, all soft and slow. I think it's me who just moaned but I don't care; kissing Kurt is probably my favorite thing to do, especially with him lying on top of me like he is now.

My hands find their way down to his butt again and my hips lift up involuntarily to rub against the bulge in his pants and he sort of groans in the back of his throat. God, that's such a sexy sound that I can't help repeating the move, just so I can hear him do it again.

"David… Dave," he pants against my lips, "you better stop or things will be over too soon."

I let him ease up a bit and smirk up at him. "So? It's not like we wouldn't be able to go again in 15 minutes… or less!"

He gapes at me, blushes and then slaps me lightly on the chest… before his fingers slide into the hair there. He gets a little distracted then – I know he has a thing for my chest and the hair – and then he slides off of me to stand by the bed.

As he busies himself sliding out of the tuxedo pants, he mutters, "Yeah, but how do we explain the come stains in our pants to the cleaners, huh?"

I burst out laughing; trust Kurt to be worried about our clothes, but I get his point.

In no time we are down to our skivvies and I realize I'm holding my breath as I stare at Kurt's beautiful body. We have never been near-naked together before and I could kick myself for wasting all this time.

Kurt will never be big and muscular but the muscles that he does have – oh, man, he looks like one of those freaking marble statues of young guys that women love to ooh and ahh over. Wow, and he's just standing there, letting me look my fill.

His skin seems to glow in the warm light from the lamps and I can't help but to reach out and touch it, sliding one finger down his nicely-built chest. He breathes deep and it draws my eyes to one of his pale pink nipples.

Mmm, it just got hard and pointy and I have to touch it.

He shudders as my index finger just presses lightly to the tip and his eyes fall close. His Adam's apple slides up and down in his long, smooth neck, and it draws my attention away from that pretty little nipple.

The sound of his soft moan makes me realize that I'm essentially teasing him as he stands there and when my eyes fall to his tight, black boxer briefs, I feel them widen even more. My boy is packing some serious 'hardware' and it's my turn to gulp at the thought that I'm going to get to look, as well as touch, now.

I move closer, enough to feel the heat radiating off of him and I lift one hand to touch the side of his face, causing him to open those brilliant eyes of his. He smiles at me, kinda shyly, and I feel my heart swell. I still can't believe this amazing boy is here with me, in this expensive suite, just waiting for me to take what he wants to give me.

"Kurt," I whisper now, and it must have been a signal because once again we're plastered to each other, our tongues battling for control and his hands sunk into my hair as he pulls me impossibly closer. My hands have a mind of their own and are roving all over his body, as if they can't get enough.

Our hips start to writhe, pushing against each other and when my leg slips between his, he makes this sexy sound again. I didn't plan to but I find myself slipping my hands down beneath his butt and lifting him up so that his long legs are wrapped around my hips. Our cocks are grinding together and I gasp out his name, which makes him throw his head back and push down more onto me.

I feel like my head is spinning but I have enough sense to turn around, stalk over to the bed and throw him onto it before climbing on. His legs are pretty strong and, next thing I know, he's using them to pull me down fully onto him.

_Yes! Oh, God, yes, this feels so good, and I don't want to stop, yes!_

He cries out and I bite down gently onto his neck, just where it joins the shoulder, and he shudders and writhes against me before crying out, "David!"

The sound of him calling out like that does it for me and I'm suddenly coming, coming and panting against his hot silky skin and saying, "Kurt, Kurt" over and over again.

My heart feels like it's going to beat its way out of my chest and I can barely breathe but it's the best I think I've ever felt. I have sense enough, even though the top of my head feels as if it blew off, to not put all my weight on him and I slide a little to the side and onto the bed.

I finally open my eyes – I didn't even realize I'd shut them – to see him staring up at the ceiling and panting as hard as I am. He must have felt me staring because he turns his head, smiles and then rolls slightly towards me. He strokes down my sweaty back with one hand and then flops back again.

"Oh, wow, David… how soon can we do that again?"

I gape at him, my eyes run down his body and then back up to his heaving chest in disbelief and then I'm laughing. It's not loud or anything but it's enough to start him off, too, and he's hugging me and chuckling tiredly.

I tug him towards me and wrap an arm around his waist, staring at his flushed, sweaty, beautiful face and I wait for him to calm down. When he finally runs out of chuckles, he looks at me with one eyebrow raised as if to ask, 'Well?'

I raise an eyebrow back at him and smirk. "What are you, Fancy, the Energizer Bunny in disguise?"

He giggles some more and then his face gets this soft look. He leans forward and kisses me, a peck, really, right on the nose and then one more on my lips before pulling back.

"Let's just say – you inspire me," he whispers, and then we're kissing slowly.

It might be after midnight but I have no intention of sleeping anytime soon, and if Round One was anything to go by, I can say that I'm glad I'm a somewhat fit athlete. That's the only way I think I'll be able to keep up with my boy… my stunning, insatiable boy.

….

**Kurt's POV**

I pull back from kissing David because I need to breathe, as much as that pains me, in this moment. I stroke the back of my hand down his cheek. I can get lost in his eyes so easily and sometimes I feel like I don't want to be found.

"Do you trust me, David?" I ask softly.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

I can see him searching my eyes yet I'm not sure what he's looking for. I continue to stroke his cheek and smile at him. I've been the 'pushy' one in this relationship, both sexually and non-sexually, and right now I need to know the answer.

He must have found what he was looking for because he whispered to me, "Of course I do, Fancy. D-do you trust me?"

"With my body, heart and soul, David. I trust you completely and without any doubt. I want to share everything with you. I feel alive when you are near me, I feel cherished when you look at me, and I feel loved when you touch me."

His eyes become bright and sparkly with the beginning of tears.

"Don't cry, baby, please. I just needed you to know, I needed to tell you." I kissed both of his eyes, tasting the tears before they could fall. "Come shower with me?"

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes. I know we agreed to wait to have sex but there are other things we can share. Right now I want to share my body with you; I want to feel your hands on my skin."

David nods his head and smiles at me. Then he cups my cheek and kisses me so sweetly and it is one of the best kisses we've ever shared.

I stand up and hold out my hand. His touch is tentative at first but becomes more sure as I watch him closely. I can see the moment he commits to this night and whatever is going to happen.

"Will you go turn on the water?" I ask. "I want to grab a few things."

Nodding again, he walks into the bathroom. I quickly turn down the bed and grab some candles, setting them out on the nightstands before lighting them. Just because we weren't going all the way didn't mean we didn't deserve a little romance. We may be horny teenage boys but I'm still a hopeless romantic and I've discovered that David is as well.

Once that was done, I hightail it into the bathroom with my soap and more candles. David is already under the water and the steam is thick in the air. I light two more candles before shutting off the lights. As I pull back the curtain, the first thing I notice is David has his forehead resting against the tiles as he takes some deep breaths. My eyes travel down the length of his back, mapping every ridge of his spine. A moan slips from my mouth as I stare at his ass and powerful thighs. A tiny flash of jealousy goes through me as I watch water cascade over those very parts I desperately want to get my hands on.

Then he turns to me. I almost smirk as his eyes dilate while taking in my naked body before him. I may not be big and bulky but I have far more muscle and definition than people give me credit for. I'm proud of my body; however, I have never been more proud than I am right now.

I'm not sure which of us moves first and it's possible we move at the same time, crashing into each other like our lives depend on it. My hands roam everywhere they can reach without any conscious thought on my part. David is making these delicious sounds as his mouth glides from my neck to my shoulder.

Time loses all meaning and the world could end while we are in the shower, for all either one of us is aware. It takes the water turning chilly to drag me from the haze I'm under when a shiver racks my body. "David, I-I think we should get out before we freeze or drown."

He chuckles. "Ya, Fancy." His voice is thick with desire and makes me shiver even harder.

I turn the water off and reach for a towel but David takes it from my hand and wraps it gently around me. Then he grabs his own towel, wrapping it around his waist. I smile and take his hand again, leading him back to the bedroom.

He stops when he sees the turned-down bed and the candles flickering softly. Looking at me with a knowing smirk as I bite my lip, he asks, "Are you trying to seduce me, Fancy?"

"I don't know, Hamhock; is it working?"

"Yes. Yes it is." He picks me up, causing a squeak of surprise to leave me, and deposits me on the soft mattress before climbing in next to me.

We laugh and kiss and laugh some more, each moment making us braver until I look down and find both of us towel-less, on our sides, pressing against each other.

I push David onto his back as I slide to my knees beside him. I start at the top of his head and begin to kiss my way down his body, adding my tongue into the equation once I hit his chest. His moans and the hand trailing up and down my back spur me on. I can't resist dipping my tongue into his belly button and his body arches into the caress. I climb over one of his legs, situating myself between them.

I look up into his blazing hazel eyes as I drag my tongue south. I never break eye contact with him as I take his cock into my mouth. His breathing speeds up and I can feel his heart pounding, or maybe it was my own; either way, it adds a backdrop to the symphony of sounds surrounding me.

The weight of his shaft is heavy against my tongue but it feels like silk-wrapped steel. David tastes better than every good thing I can imagine. I take more of him into my mouth, coating him with saliva to create better friction.

"K-Kurt," he moans my name, sending electrical sparks dancing down my spine. "Oh, shit… mmm, ah…" I smile around the large appendage in my mouth, at all the little inarticulate phrases tumbling from his mouth. Then I swallow around him. "Fuck!" His hips arch off the bed, bringing him deeper into my throat and causing me to moan. My eyes close momentarily and then I feel his hand on my cheek. "Don't…" I nod carefully. Finally bringing my hand into action, I grip the base of his erection and pick up the pace.

I wasn't sure if I was going to like giving blowjobs at first, but this, this is blowing my own mind. I don't think my dick has ever been this hard and I can feel the pre-cum pooling on my thigh where my dick rested. Still, nothing can pull me away from this! I feel David's thighs quiver and I can see his balls tightening slightly and I know he is about to orgasm. I hollow my cheeks and suck harder, drawing him deeper, until my nose is buried in his trimmed pubic hair. My eyes staying locked with David's, I nod.

The explosion of hot, thick fluid against the back of my throat shouldn't be such a turn on, but it is! Especially knowing it was David that I am taking this magical journey with. I continue to swallow until I milk every last drop from him. Then I lick at any stray drops, feeling quite proud and pleased with myself.

"Jeeze, Fancy, holy shit… I-I…. Fuck! I don't even know… say… what…"

I sit back on my heels and chuckle. "I take it you enjoyed that."

He grabs me and drags me onto of his body. David kisses me, almost harshly, in his desire to show me just how much he enjoyed it. My hips grind into him and he pulls away.

"I don't know how to do… that… but I want to try – for you," he says, wrapping his hand around my cock.

"I've never before either but it's something I wanted to try. You don't have to, though." I moan softly as his large hand strokes up and down. "This-this is good, David… your hand on me." I kiss him frantically as his hand moves faster. "More…" I moan into his mouth.

David flicks his wrist and runs his thumb across the slit. "I-I…" My body seizes up just then and my orgasm tears through me, shooting thick ropes into his hand and onto our stomachs. I gasp and shudder as his hand slows but doesn't completely stop until my body ceases twitching.

I open my eyes – I didn't even realize I'd shut them – to find David gazing at me with such love and adoration. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him to my mouth.

It is several minutes before I can find my voice and then I look into his eyes that mesmerize me so much.

"I love you, David."

His sharp intake of breath echoes in the sudden quiet.

**Dave's POV**

Oh. My. God.

I stare at the flushed, gorgeous boy lying in my arms and feel as if I'm having an out-of-body experience. It's as if I can see both of us, there on that big bed, just staring at each other as those words echo in the quiet of the room.

Kurt is beautiful. I have said it like a million times in my head. Now, though, he's incandescent. My teacher would be so proud that I just used a vocabulary word, even if it's just in my mind.

I realize that I've not said anything in response but I think, after our orgasms, I'm allowed to be a little dazed. I never thought I'd hear those words so soon.

Suddenly I'm wrapping him up in my arms and I'm afraid to say I'm getting a little teary-eyed. I sniffle and then nuzzle my nose in his thick hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I whisper, over and over, rocking him against me and feeling his soft lips pressed against the base of my throat. "Kurt_"

I don't know how long we lie there and then, as if at a signal, we pull back and look at each other, smiling dopily.

His lashes flutter in that really cute but provocative way and then he tops it by licking his lips. Have I mentioned before that he reminds me of a cat? Damn, I always thought of myself as a dog person but Kurt's kittenish charm makes my heart stutter and I stare at him, amazed by his beauty.

He clears his throat and looks up at me shyly from beneath his lashes. I mean, seriously? We just exchanged bodily fluids and he's doing the shy thing?

I chuckle and nudge his cheek with my nose and then kiss him softly on those sweet, sweet lips. Then I pull back and look down at him, raising one eyebrow. I see his eyes go to it and remember that he'd told me he liked how they slanted. I waggle them at him to get him to laugh and a little giggle escapes him.

I smile and then ask softly, "Are you hungry, babe?"

Color washes his cheek at the endearment and I do a little eye-roll. This boy is such a mass of contradictions. He basically seduces me with that all over body kissing that he did, then he gives me an earth-shaking blowjob, and then I get all handsy with him, which he definitely enjoyed... Now he's blushing at one teeny little word? He nods in answer, though, and we slip off the bed, padding over to the mini fridge.

Apparently, he had come up earlier to stock it with some snacks. Hey, we're teenage boys; we're basically walking appetites and I guess he realized we would need to replenish the energy we'll be using up tonight.

While he gets the food out, I walk around the room, extinguishing the candles. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen on this particular night, would we? I smile at how romantic the whole room looks and then head over to join him.

We fall on the food, taking it over to the elegant table near the windows and we don't even bother dressing. I feel like I'm floating and I swear he's glowing as he scarfs down the food. Even in that he's elegant and I congratulate myself silently for bagging a guy like Kurt.

We talk about all sorts of stuff, nothing really important but his earlier declaration is still resonating within me and I can't help but smile at him every now and again. Then after finishing his bottle of water, he says, "I wonder what the others are up to."

I stare at him with my eyebrows shooting up my forehead, glance over at our bed with its rumpled bedding, look back at him and then we both burst out laughing.

"Uhm, Kurt, I can tell you, they're not playing Boggle!"

We laugh a little and then he stands up and I almost choke on my sip of water. My eyes slide up and down his body but snag on his hard on, standing proud and … gorgeous! Wow! I suppose I was caught up in the moment before and never really looked at it.

Kurt's not as big as me but he's cut, like me. However, he is bigger than one would expect from a guy who is so slender… and wear such freakishly tight jeans! I can't even begin to imagine how he packs everything in. I've touched him before but seeing him standing bare and proud before me just makes my eyes widen and my heart and breathing speed up.

I set my water bottle down and get up to stand before him, my eyes continuing to rove all over him… and he doesn't move or say anything. God, I want him so much; I swallow and step closer, sliding my arms around his slender waist and I can feel his breath against my shoulder as he exhales.

He looks up at me and … I kiss him.

A sigh or a murmur leaves him and then I kiss him harder, sliding my tongue into his cool mouth. I realize we're pressed tightly together and I eventually ease back and slide one hand down to his and now it's my turn to lead him over to the bed.

We slide between the sheets; he reaches for a remote I hadn't noticed on the bedside table and turns off the floor lamps. As I lie beside him, my mind does that thing again. I can see us lying in our own bed, he on his side with me snuggled beside him, and I'm whispering something to him. From the way his cheek moves I can tell that he's smiling… and then the vision fades.

I turn my head to look at him at just the same time he does and then we're kissing again. It's deep and wet and hungry and I groan as I tug him over on top of me. He settles onto me and I can feel our dicks sliding past one another. My hips surge up into his and he moans into my mouth.

It's fast and hard as we rock against each other, near-silent curses leaving our lips as I grab his ass and press him down into me. He slams down onto me over and over, and then he suddenly throws his head back, my name gritting out from between his clenched teeth and he just erupts.

The feel of his warm, wet come, such a new sensation tonight, is a trigger for me and I sink my fingers into his ass cheeks and I know vaguely that I'll probably see bruises there tomorrow. I fling my head back into the pillows and cry out his name, gasping as my body tightens impossibly. My cock feels like it's going to explode and I come and come, finally slowing down as his head falls against my chest.

We're panting like racehorses, sweaty and sticky and it's the best I've felt in my whole. freaking. life! Oh, God, I could just die right now, I'm so happy. A breathless little laugh leaves me and I raise one hand to stroke up his sweaty back.

He drags himself off of me and flops face down on the bed and I hear him laugh, too.

"Wow, Hamhock, that's some serious turnaround time you've got there," his breathy voice floats to me and I feel ridiculously proud of myself. My hand wanders on its own onto his ass, one of my favorite features, and I pat it consolingly.

I pitch my voice to sound pretty cheesy and assure him, "Don't worry, sweetcheeks, there's more where this came from."

There's an incredulous silence on his part, then he turns his head to me with his eyes wide… and then he lets out this loud laugh that you don't usually hear from Kurt Hummel. I can't help it and I start laughing, too, my head dropping back against my pillow, and when he snuggles up to me, I place a kiss on his smooth forehead.

"I love you…"

It doesn't matter which of us said it first, my body thrills at the words.

Yeah, Prom night is. _The_. Best. Night. Ever!

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Well, people, we have one more big night and a couple more chapters to go before the end. We're hoping that you're all enjoying this ride with us. Remember to review, okay?**


End file.
